How Can You Love an Avenger? (Sasuke Love Story)
by HarleyUchiha0723
Summary: She hurt him in the past. Fate has pulled them apart once already. This is a love story between two extremely talented ninja, they never thought they would fall for each other. But something keeps getting in their way... will love win? Or will fate cause them to turn their backs on each other... I only own my OCs. The Naruto characters are not mine.
1. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 1

Class began as usual… although today, everyone is nerve racked. Today we get back the scores from our final. Today is the day we find out who becomes a ninja and who doesn't.

I'm fairly certain I could tell who passed and who didn't. Like Sasuke, you know for sure he passed, there is NO WAY he didn't pass. And Naruto, I am pretty sure he either didn't or barely passed. I think I passed, I'm fairly certain I passed.

I sat in the back of the class and watched, I counted the number of students, nineteen, nineteen students. Ninja squads are composed of three members. Two boys and one girl. They balance the teams with the weakest and strongest and the most compatible with teamwork.

They only put together people they believe would complement each other.

But, seeing as there is nineteen students, someone might be left out. But who?

Iruka sensei began to name off the scores of students by last name:

Shino Aburame- pass

Choji Akamichi-pass

Sakura Haruno-pass

Hinata Hyuga-pass

Neji Hyuga-pass

Kiba Inuzuka-pass

Shikamaru Nara-pass

Naruto Uzumaki-pass (shocker)

Ino Yamanaka-pass

Seiray Yuzna-pass

I smiled, we all passed. Next, what teams we are on.

He named off everyone. The only team that surprised me was team 7. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. Their teamwork will be extremely sloppy. Sasuke and Naruto can't stand each other. Sakura is obsessed with Sasuke. Naruto has the hots for Sakura. Sakura hates Naruto. And Sasuke hates anyone who breathes.

I am the only one he didn't call. But, I could see he was confused. He looked at his papers and up at me. Every single student's eyes looked up as well. I looked around… lots of eyes on me.

I sighed and shook my head, "Team of one?"

Iruka shook his head and walked to the door, "No, Seiray, I'll be right back. Class, behave while I'm gone."

He quickly slipped out. I noticed Naruto jump up on the desk in front of Sasuke. Oh god, this can't be good.

You could practically see the electricity between their eyes. The hatred. Mainly from Naruto.

I noticed the guy a row under reach his arm back and hit Naruto. What I saw next… that is the most photographic moment ever. I wish I had a camera.

Naruto kissed Sasuke. The fangirls were going crazy. They were already ready to kill Naruto.

They beat the crap out of him. He was bruised and Sasuke just sat there, looking embarrassed.

I smiled, he will never live that down.

Iruka came back and everyone had quieted down and settled back into their seats.

He looked around like he didn't want to know what was going on. He looked over to me, "Seiray, it looks like you're going to float."

I saw Sakura raise her hand, "Iruka sensei, what is a floater?"

He sighed and looked at his papers, "Well, to put it simply, she's just going to work with every team."

A floater? I'm either not good enough for any team or I'm too good… only one of this helps my ego.

Iruka put some papers away, "Seiray, see me after class, we'll discuss this further."

I nodded and sat back. I didn't bother paying attention to the rest. It, apparently, doesn't apply to me.

After a few more minutes of talking, Iruka dismissed everyone to lunch. I walked down to the last row and sat down, "So, I'm I just so bad of a ninja that I can't be put on a team?"

He chuckled slightly, "No, no, not at all. When we tested you students, we tested different aspects. Skill level, chakra, knowledge, and teamwork. You tested the best with teamwork."

I shrugged and sighed again, "Okay, what does that mean to me?"

Iruka shrugged, "You come from a very skilled clan. You can adapt to any situation. You are far more skilled then you should be at your age. This is probably due to the fact that your training doesn't stop when you get home. You've advanced farther than any other student."

I rolled my eyes and gestured for him to carry on with what he was saying, "Well, get on with it? I'd like to know what happens to me before I turn eighty."

He leaned against his desk and looked pleased with himself, "We're bumping you to chunin level."


	2. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 2

I blinked a few times… "I'm gonna be a chunin? I have no formal training! I've never been on a mission, I don't have a sensei, you're just gonna let me run wild without anyone to guide me!" I was shocked. How can they do this?

Iruka shook his head, "You're not understanding. This is a good thing. You'll be tested one more time just to be sure you're a good fit but after that you'll be assigned to a team, help to improve their teamwork, then when you've succeeded, you move on. And you'll get missions when you're needed."

I stood, "Okay, fine, so what am I supposed to do after lunch? The other students are meeting up with their sensei."

Iruka walked behind his desk, "You didn't let me finish. You will have a sensei, the only difference is; yours is going to be more of a partner. You two will work side by side but he will show you new techniques and things he's learned as a more experienced jonin."

I nodded and walked to the door, "Where do I go?" I know for a fact I sound impatient.

Iruka handed me a slip of paper, "Here's all of the details."

I took it and read it as I walked away:

Ninja Training Fields 2AM

I nodded, I have an hour before I have to even head the way.

I decided to walk home and tell my family the good news.

The Yuzna clan isn't a big clan but we are a strong one. We learn at an especially fast rate, we are fast, and jutsu is like second nature to us. Most of my family have large egos, and they should, but they're extremely snobby.

My mother, a kunoichi, is skilled mostly with water jutsu, she is a sophisticated and proper woman. She is a very skilled kunoichi but she prefers for others to fight her battles for her.

My father specializes in wind style jutsu. He's the type to attack first and ask questions later. He's big and bruiting. He doesn't like many people and he's extremely strict. He has high standards, especially when it comes to me. I'm his only child.

They should be extremely proud to know ii made chunin, especially without even taking the chunin exams.

When I arrived home, my mother was in the kitchen, cooking lunch, and my father was in the dining room, sitting at the table reading his paper.

I took off my shoes and made my way to sit by him, "Hello father." I bowed respectfully.

He lowered his paper and looked at me, "What are you doing home in the middle of the day?"

I poured myself some tea, "I have some news." I tried to keep my voice monotone and respectful.

He put his paper down, "Oh? Please tell me what this good news is."

I sipped my tea slowly and stared at the table as I spoke, "I graduated the academy."

He nodded, "I expected no less. You are a Yuzna, after all. What genin squad are you on? Who is your jonin?"

I shook my head, "I'm not a genin. I don't have a squad, but I do have a partner."

He stared at me like I was crazy, "What do you mean?"

I shrugged, "I made chunin. At two I meet my partner and receive my last test and then I'm a full-fledged chunin."

His face stayed confuse as he stared at me, "Why? Why aren't they allowing you to become genin? Be on a squad?"

I shrugged, "They say I'm talented enough to just move on. Plus there really isn't any room for me on any other squad. Tradition is a three man squad composed of two boys and one girl. There was one left over student when all the teams were made up… me."

He frowned, "Maybe I should go talk to the Third. Maybe I can get you held back one year."

My eyes shot up at him and I shook my head "No! I don't want to go to the academy again. I'm fine with this arrangement."

He shook his head as well, "No, you're missing out on your experience with a team. How are you to learn to work with others if you are never on a squad?"

"That's the thing!" I tried to control my voice, keep from getting to excited, "They said I have amazing teamwork skills and I will work as someone who floats from team to team assisting them with their teamwork skills."

He shook his head and picked his paper back up, "This village is setting you up for failure."

I frowned and stood up, walking to the kitchen. Maybe mom will be more supportive…

I saw my mom standing in front of the stove. She was quiet.

I leaned against the counter, "Did you hear all of that?"

She nodded but stayed silent as she stirred whatever it was she was making.

I sipped my tea, my patience is wearing thin, "Well, what do you think? Do you think the village is setting me up for failure?"

She shook her head and tasted her soup, "No, I think this means the training you've had all these years wasn't for nothing. But maybe if you had trained harder you would've passed right threw to jonin."

I nodded, I should've known, dad wouldn't like that things didn't go the way he would think and mom would feel I didn't do good enough. Never good enough.

I grabbed an apple, my training bag by the door, and headed for the door, I'll just go train. There is no use in being here.

I walked slowly to the training grounds… at least if I do this there is no chance I'll be late.

No one was there. I sighed and threw my bag down, taking out a few shuriken and kunai. I created a shadow clone, "Charge at me. Attack me like you mean to hurt me."

The clone nodded and we backed up. We stared at each other before charging.

We clashed kunai and shot each other back. My clone charged again, I dodged and flashed to the tree limb above. She looked around for me. I smirked and dropped down, restraining her. She struggled to get away from me, it wasn't working.

I threw her to the side. Before I could jump away she tried throwing her kunai at me. It hit my hand. I growled and dropped my kunai. She took advantage of my weak spot and jumped me again. She took me down and punched me in the face. I pushed her away, she resisted and pushed me down again, making me hit my head on the ground. I growled and threw her off of me, rolling backwards and grabbing my kunai and jumping to my feet. Just as I stood up I saw a blade coming at me. I had just enough time to dodge it.

I looked at the blade, it was a katana, I don't own katana… who threw that?


	3. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 3

I looked in the direction from which the blade had been thrown. My clone stood there with a sick smile. She charged at me again. This time with more force. She pushed me back against the tree. I cried out, damn, that hurt. I fell on the ground. She's more powerful than she should be. I stood and charged at her, I aimed for her stomach. She easily dodged and I used it to hit her in the head. She stumbled back, disoriented and I kicked her in the stomach, I knocked her over. I quickly pinned her down and held a kunai to her neck, "We're done."

I closed my eyes and when I opened them my clone was nowhere to be seen… I stood and looked around I saw a boy standing to the side instead of my clone, he smiled.

He walked closer to me, "I'm going to assume you're Seiray?"

I stood up straight, help my chin high, showing him I wasn't afraid of him, "Who wants to know?"

He awkwardly scratched the back of his head, "Oh, right, sorry, I'm Minori, I'm your partner!"

I relaxed a bit, "Minori, beautiful harbor, huh?" I looked at his features, he has blue silver hair, his eyes are a bright shade of aquamarine they hold happiness, he's slimmer and doesn't look like he has much muscle but he's still kinda cute…

He blushed and nodded, "Yeah I know, I didn't pick it. So, you completely skipped genin? You know you're gonna be a legend, right?"

I shrugged, "I know what I did; you don't have to tell me."

He shot me a confused look, "Don't tell me you're one of those cocky kunoichi. This is exactly why I put in a request for a DUDE… I hate dealing with kunoichi!"

I glared at him, "Would you stop talking? Geez, you have a big mouth. I'm not cocky, I actually don't care about what I did. I would've rather become a genin. I don't want to be a chunin."

He calmed down and stared at me, "Wait, what? Why?"

I sighed and took his blade out of the tree, "Who, in their right mind, would skip out on that necessary training? The academy teaches you some of the fundamentals, becoming a genin shows you the rest and helps you to put some of them to real world situations, then chunin, chunin is when shit gets real."

He blinked, a blank expression came across his face, "Wow, that's a nice way of putting it. Personally, I would've loved to skip my genin days. Too much happened back then, and the chunin exams, those were brutal."

I walked over and handed him his blade, "Speaking of tests, what's my last test?"

He gave me a shocked look, like he had forgotten that part, "Oh! Right! Haha! The clone you fought, that was mine. You passed."

I was confused, "You switched out my clone? And made me fight?"

He nodded, "I wanted to see how you did and you were fantastic. Loads of talent."

I nodded, "Okay, so, what does that mean for me?"

He shrugged and started walking, "What do you want it to me? Do you want to be a chunin? Or do you want to go home?"

I shook my head, "You really don't want to give me that option… In would MUCH rather go home and take a nap than stand here and do absolutely nothing."

He frowned, "We're supposed to get to know each other, that's what the rest of the teams are doing."

I shrugged, "Well, there's nothing special to know about me." My family made sure of that.

His frown deepened, "You're a bit of a sourpuss, aren't you? You're a downer."

I glared, how dare he, "And you talk too much… what's your point?"

He stuck his tongue out, "That's okay; I do enough talking for the both of us! At least if I talk for you it won't be so depressing."

I smirked, this guy is actually entertaining, I sighed, "So, we have to work with teams to perfect their teamwork?"

He nodded, "Yep," He crossed his arms over his chest, "We start with our first team tomorrow, they've been genin for a year, Might Guys' team. Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and TenTen."

My jaw dropped, "Neji? The number one rookie of last year? You want me… to train him?"

He thought for a second and nodded, "Pretty much."

My head fell, "You've got to be kidding me! I am literally fresh out of the academy! He will kill me!"

Minori laughed… he laughed, "Oh, calm down, we're helping with their teamwork… that's it. He won't kill you… if you play nice too that is. Anyway, I think that's enough for today. Tomorrow, we'll meet with the Hokage, then the team, assess their work, then create a plan from there. Got it?"

I nodded as I hung my head… yeah I got it… tomorrow is my first official day as a chunin… and my last.


	4. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 4

After Minori left, I continued to train. I thought about the skills and techniques Might Guys team possess. I guess the fact that I'm quiet and I observe is a good thing.

Neji Hyuga, from the second branch of the Hyuga family, he holds the byakugan in his eyes. I'm not one hundred percent sure what the ability is but I do know, he seems to be able to see more when he's using it.

Rock Lee, I know he's a master of taijutsu. I've never seen him perform a ninjutsu or genjutsu attack. But I know he's not someone to take lightly.

And TenTen, I've only met her once, and I didn't particularly like her. She relies on her weaponry too much for my taste. And don't get me wrong, she is good, but I think Neji and Lee do most of the work.

This is the team I have to observe. I will be prepared.

After night fall, I walked home slowly. I saw Naruto at Ichiraku's, I think he's sitting with Iruka. He's probably telling him about his team.

I walked over and sat down next to Naruto. Naruto smiled and waved, "Hey, Seiray! How's it going?"

I smiled, "It is good, how's your new team? You and that Uchiha kid best friends yet?"

He glared at me and shook his head, "What? No! Are you kidding me?! A great ninja like me can't be friends with a loser like him!"

I chuckled. "Oh? But what about that sweet kiss you two shared earlier today?"

Naruto glared and pointed his chopsticks at me, "Don't ever speak of that again! Hey, what about you? Why aren't you on a team?!"

I stood and started to walk away, "Because I'm a way better ninja than you." I smirked, "I'm way cooler."

Naruto's jaw dropped, "Hey! That's not nice!"

I walked away smiling, it is fun to mess with him. He's always been kind of a loner. But he's nice. I have nothing against him.

I walked home, the lights were off. They must be out.

I walked in and sure enough, there is a not on the wall by the door:

Hokage summoned for a mission.

Be back in three days' time.

I dropped my bag and took off my shoes, freedom. I can relax.

I grabbed something quick to eat and went to bed. I feel like tomorrow is gonna be long day. Neji might eviscerate me.

The next morning I woke up to a loud banging on my door. I sat up, growling, I hate being woken up before I'm ready. It makes me grumpy.

I angrily walked down the stairs, opening the door. I saw Minori standing in front of me with a grin that is like ten sizes too big at this hour.

I glared as I growled at him, "What the hell are you doing here?"

He waved, unaffected by my temper, "Guy's team starts train SUPER early and since we're working with them, so do we!"

I hung my head, "You're kidding, right? Please say you're just saying that to screw with me."

He shook his head, "Nope, sorry, we're actually late, they started a half hour ago and we still have to go to the Hokage's office."

I nodded and sighed, "Very well, let me get dressed."

I walked back to my room and quickly pulled on my ninja uniform. My family insists on wear all black. I wear black shorts with a black crop top and a mesh under shirt. They hate it. But hey, it's black.

I grabbed my gear and ran to the door, "I'm ready!"

I started to walk to the door when I noticed Minori standing by the one family portrait we have. It's a very boring picture.

I glared, "Excuse me, I didn't invite you in!"

He nodded and looked back at me, "That may be, but you also didn't close the door behind you. Hey, I have a question… are you the milk mans' child?"

I froze… am I the… what?

He stared at me waiting for an answer, "Well? Did your mom cheat on your dad?"

I shook my head, "No, why would you ask such a stupid question?"

He shrugged and pointed to the picture, "You don't look anything like your parents. They're brunette with light brown eyes and you have white hair with a blue and the eyes to match. You stick out like a sore thumb."

My jaw dropped, I couldn't respond, I didn't know what to say. I've asked once, but the only response I got was that it didn't matter and that I should focus.

I shrugged and shook my head, "I have no idea. Didn't you say we have to go? Aren't we late?"

Minori smiled and walked to the door, "That's right! Let's go."

We walked to the Hokage's office as Minori rambled about some clan he met that had the most pointless kekkei genkia… I toned him out before I could hear what it was and before I knew it we were there.

We walked in and the Hokage was standing by the window, looking out on the village. I saw him smirk, "Good morning, you two. How has your morning been?"

Minori shot a cheesy grin, "Good! Seiray's grumpy and I'm kind of starting to think this gonna be a usual thing."

The Hokage smiled at me, "Yeah, she's always been a crabapple but you get used to her."

I held up a peace sign but stayed quiet. I love the Hokage, he is the sweetest and most understanding. When I was younger, I could always come to him. When I had a problem with my family he was there. He still is. He's like my grandfather.

Minori sighed, "We're off to see Guy's team, any advice"

He shook his head, "I don't think this will take more than a day. They learn fast."

I sighed, "Can we do another team first? I don't wanna die."

The Hokage laughed, "I really don't think Guy or Neji will harm you dear. I've already warned them about your temper."

Minori shot him a curious look, "Her temper?"

The Hokage nodded, "Oh, yes, you have to be careful of this one… she's taken out some of my best jonin."

Minori gave me a scared look, "Is that true?"

I gave him a lazy thumbs up. I could see the color leave his face… he seems intimidated.


	5. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 5

As we walked, Minori rambled on about what he had for dinner the night before. I got to thinking, why was he requesting a new team mate, where are his?

I opened my mouth to ask but before anything could come out I heard a loud deep voice yell, "I LOVE THE YOUTHFUL SPIRIT YOU ALL HAVE! TWENTY FIVE MORE PUSH UPS!"

I looked forward and saw a guy with a green jumpsuit in a jonin jacket smiling. It looked like he had a bowl cut, I'm assuming this dork is Guy sensei. And three people were in front of him, doing pushups. A girl in a pink top and two buns in her brunette hair, I know this is TenTen. A guy who is a spitting image of Guy sensei, Lee. And Neji, long brunette hair.

TenTen looked winded, the other two seem fine. Although Neji seemed a bit annoyed.

We walked up quietly behind Guy and I heard him yell, "YOU TWO ARE LATE! I SHOULD MAKE YOU DO TEN LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE!"

I glared at him, "Yeah, that's not going to happen… sorry."

He frowned at me, "You have no youthful spirit… how could that be?"

I looked at the team, Lee was the only one still in pushup position. The other two sat up and stared at me.

I looked back to Guy and he was staring, I rolled my eyes, "Can we just get started?"

Guy shook his head in disappointment then looked at his team, "ALRIGHT TEAM, THESE TWO ARE HERE TO CHECK OUT OUR AMAZING TEAMWORK!"

I saw Neji shake his head and TenTen sighed in exasperation.

Guy bowed to me, "The floor is all yours!"

I looked at Minori, he sighed and stepped forward, "My name is Minori and this is The Grumpy Pants."

I glared at him before shoving my foot into his back, knocking him over, "Shut up, nimrod." I stepped over him and sighed as he groaned, "I am Seiray, and this nimrod is my partner. First, we're going to observe how you do in a fight and then we'll help fix the bugs."

Neji stepped forward, "Why are we doing this? Who says anything is wrong with our teamwork?"

I rolled my eyes, "What? You think your team is perfect? Put your ego away, I don't wanna deal with it."

Minori rubbed his head and stood, "I'm going to assume this is the famous temper."

Neji glared at me, I highly doubt he's used to any one talking to him like that.

Minori sighed, "Okay, so, you guys are gonna fight extremely strong and powerful clones of mine and Seiray's, we will observe."

Minori and I created our clones and the battle began.


	6. How Can You Love an Avenger Chapter 6

Our clones charged at them. Neji disappeared and left his two teammates. Lee stood in front of TenTen to defend her from an attack from Minori's clone, while mine went in search for Neji.

As this fight played out, I focused on each student and observed their moves. I noticed Lee did everything to protect his team, TenTen hid and fought long range, and Neji protected himself. And I realized what the byakugan can do. He cans see almost three hundred and sixty degrees around him. He must be tough. But I know I can take him.

I shook my head and threw a kunai at my clones head. Minori looked at me, curious, "Have you seen enough?"

I nodded and still didn't say anything as Minori took out his clone too.

The team relaxed and came back to us. TenTen and Lee were breathing hard and Neji was calm.

Guy smirked, "Well, weren't they amazing?! A perfect team."

I stepped forward, "Quite the opposite actually."

Everyone except Minori gave me a funny look, "Wait, what?"

I shrugged, "Their teamwork is not perfect."

Guy gave us a look like he had failed. I felt like he was going to fall to the ground and just scream, "WHY?!"

Neji shot me an impatient look, "Well?! Are going to elaborate or do we just have to guess!?"

I glared at him, "Watch it Hyuga! I could take you in five minutes!"

He scoffed, "Ha! Don't say things you can't back up. I heard about you. Seiray Yuzna. Graduated yesterday, skipped all the way to chunin, able to take out an anbu black op. Impressive but not good enough."

I glared at him, "And I've heard about you, Neji, SECOND branch of the Hyuga clan." I put emphasis on the second, I heard it's a soft spot for him, "Your byakugan is almost perfect. You're a real prodigy for only being a second branch. You wanna go, number one rookie; let's go. I can hold my own."

Neji stepped away from his team, "Prove it, Seiray."

I walked away, stopping as he stopped. I stared, he was going to have to come after me first.

And he did. He threw some kunai at me, smirking. I simply ducked, avoiding them all. He still smirked. I heard the grass under someone's foot. A clone. I kicked behind me and heard the poof as the clone disappeared. I sighed. That's weak.

Neji charged me, his fingers pointed. He's an expert in chakra points. I jumped back, avoiding him at all costs.

To be honest, this fight is kind of boring. If I end this quick it'll prove my point that he's not even close enough to be a good match for me. If I play he'll think he can hold his own.

I stopped abruptly, shocking him. He almost ran into me. I walked closer to him. I made a few hand signs, my chakra flowed through my fingers. I smiled and quickly hit him in the chest. He grunted in pain and fell over, "Ugh, what did you do?"

I smirked and kneeled beside him, "You may be good with chakra but I'm better. I became an expert in chakra before you could even make and understand your first hand sign."

I stood up and dusted myself off. Everyone was staring at me strangely, I shrugged, "What?"

Minori blinked, "I should really stay off of your bad side… huh?"

I shrugged and walked back to Minori's side, leaving Neji groaning on the ground, "Shall we continue or is someone going to challenge me again?"

The team stayed quiet, Neji limped back with the help of TenTen. I smiled, "That's what I thought. Now. Shall we go over your mistakes?"

Minori stepped forward, "Okay, I noticed that there was no coordination in the way you guys attacked. You three just go with no plan."

I nodded, agreeing, "He's right. I want to add though. The only one on this teams that knows what teamwork is in his heart is Lee. He seems to be the only one that gets it. Neji, you cover your own ass and TenTen, you stay far so you don't help much. The three of you need to watch each other as you fight and go with each other's flow."

Guy sighed, "We will work on it! And as punishment, you all will do five hundred sit ups and two hundred and fifty laps around the village."

Neji and TenTen sighed and Lee stood proud to take his punishment.

I sighed, I actually thought Neji would've given me more of a fight being the number one rookie. I thought he might actually be able to kill me. He didn't even make me sweat.


	7. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 7

Minori and I watched the team fight one more time. Sarutobi was right, they learn fast. TenTen stayed closer, Neji tried to pick up her slack, and Lee didn't change.

We walked back to the Hokage's office. Minori rambled on about something he noticed with TenTen's scroll work. My mind went back to thinking about where Minori's team was. The likelihood that he had the same experience as me is extremely low. Something had to have happened to them.

I interrupted him, "Hey, where is your original team?"

He stopped and stared at me, surprised, "What… what did you just ask me?"

I shrugged and stared at him, "What happened to your original team? I highly doubt you're like me."

He looked down and didn't answer, he looked kind of upset.

I watched him, he just looked to the ground, quiet, "Is this something you don't wanna talk about?"

He stepped away from me, "Why don't you go talk to the Hokage, I just remembered I have something to do."

Before I could say anything, he was gone. Touchy subject, but I get that. I get the same way when people bring up my family.

I sighed and continued walking to the Hokage's office. I saw Sasuke walking toward me, his hands in his pockets and he looked like he was concentrating. I used to train with Sasuke… before the thing with Itachi happened. My parents wanted me to learn from one of the best clans in the village. We were friends at one point but after Itachi did what he did… my father wanted me to stay away from Sasuke, he saw him as a bad influence.

Sasuke looked up and saw me. He stopped and stood still. Curious, I stopped too.

I waved, "Hey."

He nodded a hello but said nothing.

I walked a bit closer, "So, how's being on a team with two people who are in love with you?"

He gave me a curious look, "Two people who are in love with me? My team is Sakura and Naruto."

I nodded, "I saw that kiss you two shared and Sakura's been obsessed with you forever."

Sasuke looked down, shaking his head, "Wow, you need to forget that you ever saw that. That never happened."

I smiled, "Fine, it's forgotten for now. But still, how was your first day?"

He shrugged, "A little more challenging than I thought but that's not a bad thing."

I looked at Sasuke's face. He had changed since I knew him as a kid. He no longer had joy in his face, I haven't seen him smile since we were kids.

I heard Sasuke sigh, "I guess I'll see you later. Maybe you'll 'float' to my team and we can have that rematch you promised."

I was confused as he walked by me. The rematch I promised? When did I promise that?

Then it hit me. Two days before his clan was slaughtered, Sasuke and I had a sparring match and I won. Sasuke's ego was hurt, I promised him a rematch in four days. I was gonna let him win.

I shook my head and turned but Sasuke wasn't there. I sighed and continued my walk to the Hokage's. I have to say, I miss Sasuke. I'll never forget when I heard the news.

I had just come home from school, it was the fourth day since I had made the promise to the rematch. I was super excited, I was gonna grab my gear and go! But when I came in, my father stopped me.

"Seiray. Are you still going to spar with the young Uchiha today?"

I nodded, "I think so, but he wasn't at school today… so maybe not."

My father gestured for me to sit down, "Sit. We need to talk."

I felt worried, did something happen to Sasuke? Is he okay? Something weird was going on at school. They didn't even address him in school.

My father sighed, "I don't want you hanging around with the Uchiha anymore."

I was confused, "Why? I thought he was good for my training."

My father shook his head, "Did the school tell you what happened at the Uchiha compound last night?"

I shook my head. They didn't say anything.

My father leaned forward, "Last night, Itachi Uchiha murdered everyone in the compound. No one knows why and the only one he left alive was Sasuke. If Itachi was messed up like that then I don't want to know how messed up Sasuke is. Stay away from him."

I was shocked, Sasuke must be in pain. His own brother killing his family. I wanted to run back to him and comfort him but I know my father would never allow it.

I haven't really spoken to him since. I have to say. I miss him. He was my best friend.

I finally got to the Hokage's. He sat in his chair reading over some scrolls, "Hello Seiray. How was training with Guy?"

I shrugged, "It was okay. I fought with Neji."

I saw his brow go up, "Oh? And how did that go?"

I smirked, "I won."

He smiled, "See? And you were worried he would kill you!"

I nodded, "I thought he would actually be a challenge for me. He wasn't… now that I think about it he might have been holding back."

The Hokage smirked, "Maybe."

I sighed, "So, any teams tomorrow?"

He shook his head, "No, Minori is gonna see what you know about chakra control."

I nodded, "Can I ask a question about him?"

The Hokage gestured for me to continue. I sighed, "What happened to Minori's originals team?"

Sarutobi frowned, "That's not for me to tell you. You have to get him to trust you enough to tell you."

I nodded, he and I don't really like each other so this should be interesting.


	8. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 8

I showed up for training early the next morning. I started my morning stretches. I have to find a way to ask Minori about his team and not have him freeze me out.

I've never really been close to someone, no one except Sasuke, but that didn't last long and I highly doubt I'm someone he would trust today.

Maybe if I open up, I once heard to get a piece of someone, you first have to offer yourself up. It could work.

I sat down to stretch my legs. I could feel someone's energy approaching. I turned and saw Minori. He wasn't his happy and energetic self.

I stood and walked over to him, I feel slightly worried, "Hey, are you okay?"

He looked up at me, he was surprised I asked, "Wait, you actually care?"

I glared at him, "Hey, I do have a heart, you know! Just because I'm not the nicest person in the world doesn't mean I'm totally heartless."

He smiled, the smile brought a little light to his face, "Oh, well, yeah, I'm okay. Just a little tired."

I nodded and decided to back off. I wanna talk about his team.

I walked away a bit, "So, hey, about what I asked yester-"

"Okay, so today I want to see if you've learned chakra concentration." He completely cut me off. And ignored me.

I sighed, "I know how to concentrate chakra. I wanna continue-"

He abruptly threw a kunai in a tree, "Run up the tree, get the kunai."

My jaw dropped, "Stop interrupting." Before I could finish, something flew by head, I looked and saw it was another kunai. I looked back at him, "What the hell?!"

He glared, "Go. Get. The. Kunai."

I shook my head, I never thought he could get mad. I looked up at the kunai. I growled and started to concentrate my chakra in my feet. I got a running start and ran up the tree, a little bit up, I began to lose my balance. I started to panic.

My feet started to slip, I tried to concentrate more chakra but my mind was racing. I couldn't focus. Before I knew it… I was falling.

I hit the ground. I felt the wind get knocked out of me. I stared up, confused. I've concentrated my chakra before! Why didn't it work this time? I've never had a problem with my chakra control.

I closed my eyes, when I opened them, Minori was above me; he smirked, "Not as easy as you thought, huh?"

He held his hand out, "Come on, I'll help you."

I took his hand and got up, it was hard to breathe, "Holy crap. I don't understand, I've concentrated my chakra before, why didn't it work?"

He smirked, "You have too much in your head, that's why. Meditate with me."

He sat down, put his hands on his knees, and sighed.

I sat down next to him, "So, about your team?" I tried to be nonchalant again.

He took a deep breath, "Sit up straight but relax."

I sighed and sat up, making it look like I was trying to do what he wanted. How am I gonna do this? I took a deep breath.

"Hey, did you know I've been training since I was able to stand?"

He looked at me, confused, "Huh?"

I nodded, "Yeah. It's tradition in my clan. We start out before we can walk. We're not allowed to really have a social life. All relationships had to have a purpose that was training related."

Minori relaxed, "You weren't allowed to have friends?"

I shook my head, "No, we have to focus on becoming a great ninja. I hated it. I didn't want to listen."

He shrugged, "So?"

I sighed, "That's extremely frowned upon. Big no-no. Calls for punishment. Sometimes extreme punishment."

He just watched me. Waiting for me to continue talking.

I took another deep breath, "So, I got punished a lot. When I was younger it was just things like going the rest of the day without food or isolation. Then as I got older, I'd get my butt kicked. I've taken quite the beating. And now, if I didn't listen, I get yelled at, you know, the kind of stuff that tears you down, and I get beaten."

His jaw dropped, "I never thought being in the Yuzna clan was so rough."

I shrugged, "It's my family; I didn't choose them."

He sighed and leaned back, "You wanna know about my team?"

I nodded but stayed quiet. I can't believe it worked. I opened up and now he is.

He sighed, "I was an average student in the academy. I didn't do amazing but I wasn't a terrible student either. I got put into a team with the top two students. They were highest in our class. Isamu and Aiko. They were awesome. So powerful. I kind of dragged them down. We had to take the chunin exams twice. We were almost jonin but then we got a mission. It became our last."

I noticed this kind of bugged him, I felt bad, "You don't have to tell me."

He shook his head, "It's fine." He took a deep breath, "We had to deliver some scrolls, simple right? Well, when we got there, we found out someone big and powerful wanted them. They outnumbered us. They took Aiko prisoner. I felt it was my job to be hero and I needed to save her. I screwed it up, I ran in without thinking, I got her killed. Then, when Isamu tried to help I screwed that up too. I thought I could make up for Aiko and protect him. I was wrong. I should've learned. I wasn't ready to be the hero. He died. I was the only one to make it home. I contemplated giving up being a ninja, but obviously, I didn't.

It's been a while since all that happened, I wasn't ready to have a team again until recently and even then, no one was right. They didn't last a week."

I nodded, "What about me? Am I right?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure yet. I haven't decided. So far, it's better than the others."

I nodded and stood, "So, we both have sucky lives!" He stared at me surprised, "Why don't we put that energy into this training! Now, get off your lazy bum and show me how to get that kunai!"

Minori smirked at me and stood, looking determined.

I kind of can't believe I opened up about that. The only other person who know that side of me… that's Sasuke. And look how well that turned out…


	9. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 9

After getting the answer to the question, concentrating seemed to be a lot easier.

After training, I started walking back home. I can't believe he lost his team. That must've been difficult. I don't know how he continued to work.

Tomorrow, we're going to work on chakra barriers. Using my chakra as a shield. It's a jutsu Aiko used to use.

As I walked through the forest, I could hear clashing, metal to wood. I followed the sound throughout the grip of trees. Someone was grunting and panting. They were training pretty roughly.

I slowly peeked my head out, it was Sasuke, he was training, working hard too.

He was really sweating and he was focused, he couldn't feel my chakra approaching. He had weapons everywhere and some trees were burned. He was practicing his fire style. The jutsu my parents had wanted me to learn from his… before Itachi committed the biggest crime in Konaha history.

I couldn't help it, I stayed and watched. He moved gracefully.

I watched him for a few more minutes. I miss training with him, sparring. It was always fun. I even liked it when I lost.

I stood and stepped back. I heard a crack. I looked down, I stepped on a twig. My heart stopped. I looked back, Sasuke had stopped training. He heard it. I saw him reach for a kunai, "Whose there?"

I froze, should I reveal myself? Let him find me? Or run? I really don't think he actually wants to see me. He might have been civil yesterday but who's to say he'll be civil today.

I blinked and when I opened my eyes, Sasuke was gone. I felt cold metal on my neck, "Seiray?"

I stayed completely still, I felt the metal leave my skin, "What are you doing here?" He sounded a bit annoyed. Probably because I interrupted his training.

I turned and shrugged, "I was just walking around. Sorry to interrupt."

He shrugged, "Whatever. Just go please."

I nodded and walked by him, he didn't seem like he was in the mood to deal with anything.

I walked away quickly, making it back to the village. That was extremely awkward. Just stalking Sasuke… you know, the usual.

As I walked, I saw the Hokage walking through the streets, to jonin following him. He noticed me and waved, "Ahh, hello Seiray."

I smiled and bowed politely, "Hello. How are you this evening?"

He smiled humbly, "I am well. How is training with Minori? Have you figured out how to talk to him?"

I nodded, satisfied, "Yeah, he told me about his team."

The Hokage nodded, "I figured, he came to my office this afternoon."

I was confused, "He did? For what?"

He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder, "He made the arrangements official. You two are a team."

My jaw dropped, "I thought he took a week to decide. How has he decided so quickly? Earlier he said he hadn't made up his mind."

The Hokage shrugged, "He must have a feeling about you."

I nodded, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

The Hokage smirked, "That depends on who you ask?"


	10. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 10

The next morning I heard banging on my front door. I pulled my pillow over my head, "I'm not home. I'm not here."

I heard screaming, "Hey! Seiray! Time to get up!"

It was Minori. Bright and early.

I groaned and dragged myself out of bed. I slowly made my way to the door. Throwing it open, "Why?!"

He smiled at me, "Ready to start training!" His smile didn't falter.

I glared at him, "I absolutely hate you. I hope you know that."

He shrugged, "You'll get over it. Shouldn't you be used to it? The academy started early."

I shook my head, "Have you ever looked at my records? I was NEVER on time. My parents woke me up for school and I'd go find a place to sleep."

Minori gave me a "Really?" look. Like he couldn't believe me.

He shook his head and walked past me, "Go get dressed! We've gotta get started!"

I nodded and closed the front door. I went up and grabbed my clothes, jumping in the shower. I made the water cold so it'll wake me up. I got out and put my clothes on.

I walked back downstairs and saw Minori waiting patiently on the couch, he's surprisingly quiet.

He smiled at me as I entered the living room. He stood and walked to the door, "Are you ready? Let's hit it!" I shook my head and followed him out the door, "You are way to chipper this early in the morning."

We walked through the village and Minori was rambling on about the effects of a sleeping jutsu. He hasn't mentioned that he talked to the Hokage about being a team. Does he want me to just guess when a weeks' gone by and I'm still there?

"Hey, so when were you gonna tell me that you decided we are a team?" Better to be up front.

He stopped and stared, "Who told you that?"

I shrugged and continued to walk to the training grounds, "The Hokage. Why? Was it a secret?"

He shook his head and continued, "Well, no, I just thought I would be the one to tell you. And, I was going to tell you after training."

I nodded, "Okay, what made you decide on me?"

He shrugged, "A number of things really, you're smart, you're talented, and you're the first person to try and get to know me and not just assume about me. And it's just so piss you off."

I nodded again and continued to walk quietly, Minori followed and continued to ramble about the sleeping jutsu.

When we got to the training grounds, someone was already occupying it. Another team.

I saw a tall man with gray hair spiked up in an unnatural way. There were three others that I couldn't see.

Minori looked confused, "Umm, Kakashi? What are you doing here?"

The guy turned around, confused, "Oh! Minori, hello!"

Minori and I walked closer and I saw the team, a blonde, Naruto. Pink hair, Sakura. Black hair… Sasuke.

I stopped and let Minori walk ahead. I stepped behind him. This is Sasuke's team. Why have I been running into him so much lately? I haven't broken any mirrors or ran into any black cats.

Minori crossed his arms over his chest, "What are you doing here? Everyone knows I train here this early."

Minori didn't seem to be too happy. He was actually being extremely serious.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, "Ahh, yes I know. Sorry, I just thought maybe my team could observe you and your partner."

Minori shot him a skeptical look, "Why would you want to do that?"

He shrugged, "Well, you are incredibly talented and you work with the first kunoichi to make chunin straight out of the academy. She's a legend."

Minori nodded, "I see. Very well, all we're doing is chakra control. It's not very interesting."

Kakashi shrugged and stepped aside, "That's okay."

Minori walked past him, I followed and stayed close behind him. I didn't want them to notice it was me.

Minori noticed how I was acting, he looked confused, "What is up with you?"

I sighed and shook my head, "I knew them from the academy and they don't particularly like me."

Minori looked at Kakashi's team then back at me, "Oh. Well, sorry. I didn't know."

I shrugged and turned facing away, "It's fine, I guess."

Minori continued to show me how to create the shield, it's not hard it just takes a bit out of you.

I walked closer to Minori, "Are we done? Can I go?"

Minori shook his head, "Sorry, we probably have to do a Q&A with the little genin."

I frowned, "Do I have to?"

He nodded and walked over to the team. I stayed behind him and hid, "So, any questions?"

Kakashi raised his hand, "Yeah, how does it feel to be the most talked about team in the village?"

Minori shrugged, "I don't listen to idle gossip throughout the village. Not worth my time."

Kakashi nodded, "Okay and what about your partner?"

Minori stepped aside, "Ask her yourself."

I froze. He just revealed me, threw me to the wolves of my former classmates.

I saw each of their jaws drop. I don't think they knew it was me who skipped.

Kakashi made a gesture, "Well?"

I panicked, I don't know how to respond. I felt Minori push me. I glared at him, "Umm. Well, I don't know. I don't think it's that big of a deal."

Kakashi looked surprised, "You don't? It's a once in a life time occurrence. People have skipped through the academy but never levels like that."

I shrugged, "So? I would've rather gone to genin. Why am I special? Just because of what Clan I come from? I trained a bit harder. But still, I think being a genin is an important part of the process of being a great ninja. They are a lot luckier and better off than I am."

Kakashi seemed impressed with my answer, "Alright. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, I want you each to ask at least one question."

Naruto raised his hand, "Why did you get pushed to chunin?"

Minori stepped forward, "I'll answer that. Seiray scored highest in all categories. And when it came to physical training, she can take out a guy three times bigger than her. She's the most impressive kunoichi in your generation. And it was the Hokage's request."

Sakura raised her hand next, "How did you score so high? You were never in class and you always sat in the back."

I shrugged, "It's not a matter of being in class, as long as read the material and study under the right people outside of class and show up for the test to ace it, and you're good."

I looked at Sasuke, he didn't raise his hand. He wasn't even looking at me. He stared at the ground.

I looked at Kakashi, Kakashi waved his hand in Sasuke's face, he sounded impatient as he spoke; "You have to ask one question."

Sasuke sighed, "How's your teamwork?"

Minori shrugged, "Seiray can adapt to fight with anyone."

Kakashi stood and started to walk away, "Okay guys-"

"Wait," Sasuke interrupted, "I have one more question."

Kakashi stopped and gestured for Sasuke to go on.

"Are you going to abandon him when he needs you? You're good at it."


	11. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 11

The question stunned me. Abandon?

Everyone stared at me. Minori shook his head, "Seiray, what is he talking about?"

I stared at Sasuke, who only stared back. I didn't respond, I couldn't. I didn't know how.

Sasuke shook his head and walked away, "I'm out."

Everyone stared after him. Kakashi was confused, "What just happened?"

I shook my head and took off after Sasuke.

I started to catch up, I called after him, "Hey! Wait up! What are you even talking about?"

He stopped suddenly, I almost ran into him. He turned, "Are you serious? You don't remember."

I shook my head, "Remember what?"

He looked annoyed, "You abandoned me when we were kids. You left me on my own when I had no one. I came to you for help and you blew me off!"

I thought back, that's not how I remember it. I just did as I was told.

Sasuke shook his, "Of course you don't remember it that way. Well, I do. I remember it all."

I shrugged and gestured for him to go on, "Please. Tell me how you remember it going!"

He nodded, confident that he will prove his point, "We were supposed to spar the day after Itachi did what he did. You never showed up. I thought you didn't know about my clan, no one knew what had happened that night, but somehow, your clan knew. I know you were told to stay away from me but I was your best friend, Seiray, you had broken rules before, why couldn't you break that one?"

I shook my head, "So, you're mad because I didn't break my fathers' rule?"

Sasuke shook his head and gave me a look like he couldn't believe I wasn't understanding, "No. I'm mad because of the way you treated me when I tried to make contact."

I thought back, I don't remember him ever trying to make contact.

He shook his head, "Wow, when I tried to talk to you, you ignored me. Then when I finally got your attention… you practically looked down at me like I was worthless. I had never seen you like that before."

I continued to think back, then it hit me. The day my father and I were walking through the forest. We had just finished training and he was belittling every bit of good I had done during our sparring.

As we walked I heard someone calling my name, it was Sasuke. He was chasing after us and every time I stopped to let him catch up my father would give me an evil look.

After a few minutes, Sasuke caught up. He grabbed my arm, making me stop, "Seiray, I've been calling you. I need to talk to you. I could really use aa friend right now."

My father glared down at him, "Remember what I told you."

I looked up at my father than back at Sasuke, I didn't want to ignore my best friend but at the same time I couldn't disobey my father directly in front of him.

I looked at Sasuke dead in the face, "Sasuke, I'm not your friend."

And I walked away. Left him. Alone.

I looked at Sasuke, pain in my heart, "Sasuke, I'm sorry. It was my fathers' orders. I had to obey. If I had a choice, I would've been there for you."

Sasuke shook his head, "Full of excuses. You were my only true friend. I was there for you every time your parents scolded you. Every time you had to go a day without food. Every time you got put in isolation, I would sneak in and sit with you. And the first time you got beat… who held you as you cried? Who lied to my mother for you? Seiray, I was there for you and you abandoned me the second I needed you."

I could feel tears coming up, I was horrible to him; I don't deserve to be his friend at all.

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and shook his head, "Whatever. There's really no point. You've established the fact that you don't wanna be friends. I'm over it."

He started to walk away, I grabbed his arm, "Wait." He stopped and looked back, I sighed, "I'm sorry, please, let me try to make up for what I did. I'm not under my fathers' thumb anymore. That was him. I don't want him controlling what I do."

Sasuke gave me a skeptical look, "Oh, and why should I?"

I felt a bit sad and looked down, I can't believe I'm gonna say this, "I miss you and I regret treating you the way I did." I don't have a problem admitting I'm wrong, I don't like it but I will. I don't like telling people when I miss them. I think it's weak.

Sasuke looked surprised, "Well… I miss you too… I miss training with you."

I looked in his eyes and smiled, "I have an idea. If you give me another chance, I'll train with you again. I'll help get you farther!"

Sasuke considered it for a minute, "Okay. That seems fair. But it's going to be awhile before I can trust you again and forget about what happened."

I nodded and stuck my hand out, "Friends?"

Sasuke shook my hand, "Friends."


	12. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 12

I walked back to Minori without Sasuke. He stood with his arms crossed, glaring at Kakashi, Kakashi only smiled back.

Naruto and Sakura looked a little frightened.

I heard Minori growl, "Keep your nose in your own business. My reasons for choosing Seiray are mine and mine alone. Butt out."

Minori looked at me as I slowly approached, "Why don't you worry about where your student went?"

Kakashi turned and looked at me, walking alone. He nodded, "Very well. Lovely chatting with you as always Minori." He looked over at his team, "Let's go find Sasuke, shall we?"

They walked off in silence. Minori was still annoyed.

I took a step closer, "Are you okay?"

He shook his head, "I hate that guy."

Minori looked down, shook his head, and looked back up, a goofy grin on his face, "Why don't we call it a day? Oh, and the Hokage wants to see you."

I raised my brow, confused, "Why? What have I done now?"

Minori shrugged and began to walk away, "I don't know. Did you take down another anbu?"

I thought back and shook my head, "Not that I remember… Are you coming with me?"

Minori laughed, "What? Want me to hold your hand? Scared of the big bad Hokage?"

I glared at him, "No, I figured it was a team thing. And, I don't need you to hold my hand. I can do this on my own."

Minori smirked and shook his head, "Whatever, you had better go before you get in trouble."

I nodded and walked off toward the Hokage's office.

I replayed what happened with Sasuke in my head. I wondered if that would ever happen… I was pretty sure I would never have the guts to even speak to him.

I walked into the Hokage's office, Sasuke still on my mind.

The Hokage gave me a warm smile, "Hello, Seiray, how was training today?"

I shrugged, leaning against the wall, "It was okay… kind of awkward, team 7 was there. Minori and Kakashi don't like each other."

The Hokage chuckled, "Yes, they have never got along and I could never figure out why."

I smirked, "It's anyone's guess with Minori. He's a total spaz."

The Hokage chuckled again, "Anyway, I called you in to warn you. You're on the list for an out of village mission."

I nodded, "Oh okay, have you told Minori?"

He shook his head, "No, he's not going. I have another mission for him and it involves the people who had a hand in what happened to his team. So, I think he would prefer to do it alone."

I sighed, he was the only one who made it back, "Okay, I understand, when will I know about the mission?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure but I'll make sure you know by the end of the week."

I nodded and walked toward the door, "What exactly is the mission?"

The Hokage simply looked at me, "Classified until further notice."

I nodded and walked out. A classified mission. What could I possibly be doing?

I walked through village, I wonder how Minori is going to take this mission.

I walked toward the training field. He should be there.

I saw Neji with his team. I half expected him to glare at me but he just looked at me.

I shook my head and walked on.

When I got to the training field Minori was the only one there.

He was fighting a clone, he was fighting hard. I could see the anger. I'm betting he's already been told about his mission.

I leaned against a tree and watched him fight. He was trying hard, letting everything he had out.

He moved quickly and he was good. A really talented fighter.

When he calmed down, he looked over to me. The anger vanished and his face lit up, "Hey! So, what did the Hokage want?"

I shrugged and sighed, "Just letting me know that I might be sent on a mission… and he told me about yours."

His smile disappeared for a second but it returned just as fast as it had gone, "Oh, yeah, I got the news this morning."

I walked closer, "Oh, I see, how are you taking it?"

He shrugged and started to pick up his weapons, "How am I supposed to feel?"

I frowned, "Oh, come on, Minori, you're going to go against the people who killed your team. Shouldn't you be excited? Angry?"

He shook his head, "No, I let that stuff go a long time ago. It's not good to hold in resentment. Revenge leads you nowhere."

He grabbed his stuff and turned back, "I knew I would get redemption when I was ready and I built my strength and now I will get justice for my team."

I looked in his eyes and all I saw was determination. This is a different side of Minori.

Minori left, leaving me alone. I sighed and looked around, I heard a voice behind me, "So, you and my brother."

I knew that voice… I always wondered when he would come around.


	13. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 13

I could feel my heart beating. I know that voice.

I turned, "Itachi, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off torturing your baby brother like the sadistic bastard you are?"

Itachi simply stared at me, his eyes empty, no emotion, he doesn't look like the Itachi I knew when I was younger.

He leaned against the tree, "Shouldn't you be with your clan? I seem to remember you being a slave for the Yuzna clan."

I shook my head, "Things are different now. I have a mind of my own."

Itachi gave me a look that said he didn't believe me.

I put my hands on my hips, "Seriously, what are you doing here?"

He looked to the ground, "I was just checking on things."

I raised my brow, "Checking on things? Itachi, what you did was despicable, what you did to Sasuke. You left him all alone."

He shrugged, "I'm not the only one who left him. So, by your definition, I'm no more despicable than you."

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. He's not wrong. The only difference between Itachi and I; I didn't kill an Uchiha.

Itachi looked up, "So, you're no better than me. But at least you came back."

I looked to the ground, I'm trying.

When I looked back up, I shook my head, "Itachi, you just need to get out of here."

He stood and walked closer, "Or what? It's not like you can fight me."

I shrugged and took out a kunai, "I don't know, I think I can take you. I'll pull your pretty little ponytail. Easiest way to take a girl down."

Itachi gave me the famous Uchiha glare, "Shut it."

I smirked, "Or what?" I looked him up and down, looking for another thing to make fun of, "It's not like you're gonna scratch me, you'll ruin your perfect manicure."

His glare harshened, "You better watch it, Yuzna, or else."

I held my kunai up, "Let's go, Pretty Boy."

He raised his hands but before he could do anything, we heard a voice, "Itachi, no more playing around, let's go."

I looked around, looking for the voice, but I found nothing. I looked back at Itachi, but he wasn't there.

I put my kunai back in my pocket, should I tell the Hokage? Should I tell Sasuke?

I sat down, leaning against a tree, if I don't tell him and he finds out he'll be upset, "What do I do?"

"What do you do about what?"

I looked up and saw Sasuke… really? This is so cliché.

I sighed and shook my head, "Nothing, just battling my inner demons."

He nodded and sat on the grass, he just stared.

I sighed, this is actually kind of awkward. If I tell Sasuke about Itachi, knowing him, he'll get mad and flip. But if I don't tell him and he finds out through someone else, he'll be mad at me! Why does this happen?!

I shook my head, "So, did your team find you?"

He nodded and looked annoyed, "Yeah, and I got a lecture on leaving the team."

I chuckled, "Sounds like fun."

He shook his head and looked to the ground.

Oh, screw it, I'm telling him, "Hey, Sasuke."

He looked back at me, his onyx eyes as innocent as could be right now.

I lost my nerve, "I'm glad we're friends again." I gave him a small smile.

He shrugged, "Ehh, whatever."

I chuckled and looked at the grass. He doesn't need this right now.

I heard Sasuke sigh, I looked up and smirked, "Wanna spar?"

Sasuke smirked and stood, "Let's go."

I stood and took out a kunai holding my fists up, "Come at me, Uchiha."

Sasuke charged at me, ready to fight. I dodged him and jumped up into the tree. Sasuke looked around for a second then stopped and disappeared. I looked out to the field. It was clear.

I was about to jump down when I felt cold metal against my neck. I froze. I heard a chuckle then Sasuke's voice met my ears, "Gotcha."

I smirked and quickly jumped away, throwing my kunai. It caught his collar, pinning him to the tree. He looked surprised.

I landed on the ground and prepared for a fire jutsu. I waited for Sasuke to jump down. But he didn't.

I heard a noise behind me and turned, letting the fire go. When the smoke cleared nothing was there. Before I could make a move, I got tackled.

We rolled a bit and I landed on top of Sasuke, I looked down at him, he was smirking, "I think I win."

I shook my head, and pinned his arms down, "No, I win!"

He chuckled and relaxed, "Fine, this time. But I let you win."

I shook my head and got off of him, "Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night!"

Sasuke stood and dusted himself off, "I can still hold my own against you."

I stood and shook my head again, "I'm just letting you think that."

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm sure. But… I did miss the sparring."

I nodded and looked up I couldn't help but think of our times together as children.

I heard another sigh come from Sasuke as he walked away.

I sat back in the grass and laid back, to be honest, I never thought he and I would ever have a friendly spar match again.

It felt nice.


	14. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 14

The next few days just dragged on. Sasuke and I trained a bit together. Minori taught me a few new tricks for chakra control.

But I still haven't heard word about my mysterious mission.

Minori leaves for his today. We're going to have one last training session and he's gone. I offered to go with him but he said he'd rather not, he'd prefer to be alone.

I laid in the grass of the training field, waiting for Minori, I heard the grass crunch under someone's steps.

I sat up, the Hokage approached me, "Hello, Seiray."

I stood, brushing myself off, "Hello, sir, is there something I can do for you?"

He looked upset, "I understand you had one last training session before he left?"

I nodded and crossed my arms, suspicious of where he was going with this, "Yes, we were. What's this about?"

He looked down at the ground and sighed, "Well, something has come up. He's leaving now. He should be at his home if you'd like to say goodbye."

I nodded and felt a twinge of fear, "I don't know where he lives."

The Hokage gave me the directions to Minori's house and I took off running.

Minori's house wasn't far. It looked a little abandoned.

I knocked on the door and waited a few moments. Nothing. No, answer, not even a sound.

I glared and jiggled the knob. The door came open. The house was a dark… and a mess. It looked as though someone had turned over the place.

I took out a kunai and quietly walked through the living room, to the stairs. I slowly climbed each step.

I heard some movement and froze. It definitely came from a room upstairs.

I walked as quietly and as fast as I could up the rest of the steps. The first room empty. The second one… empty.

I looked at the door at the end of the hallway. The last door. Whoever is here is in that room.

It was slightly closed.

I shook my head, getting rid of any nerves. I can do this. I can take on whoever is in that room. I have fought some of the toughest ninja in this village.

I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. I lunged on the person in the room and tried to hit them with the kunai, but they held it away.

I struggled with them and heard a familiar voice, "Seiray! What the hell are you doing?!"

I stopped and looked at the face. It was Minori. I stopped trying to hurt him and dropped the kunai, "Minori?! I'm so sorry!"

He looked over his shoulder at me, "Why are you attacking me?"

I tripped over my thoughts, "I-I-I thought there was an intruder!"

He shook his head, "And why would you think that?"

I shrugged, "I saw your living room! It's trashed. I thought someone ransacked your house."

He nodded, "Someone did. I already ran them out. Oh, and Seiray?"

"Hmm?"

"You can get off of me."

I blushed and jumped down, "Sorry!"

He turned and faced me, I glared at him before socking his arm.

He glared and yelled back, "Ow! What the hell?! What did you do that for?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "You were gonna leave and not say goodbye?! What? Were you just going to leave me in the training fields alone?!"

He shook his head and rubbed his temples, "And you said I'm loud. And, no, I would've stopped by."

I glared and rolled my eyes, "Yeah. Sure you would. Anyway, what happened?"

He sighed and sat on his bed, "Someone decided I had something they needed and that I had to be taken out so they could get it."

I nodded and stuck my hands in my pockets, "I can go. Just tell me."

He shook his head, "No, you have a mission to take care of here. This is my responsibility. Not yours."

I groaned, "We are a team, Minori! We are supposed to help each other! The mission can be given to someone else."

He gave me a hard look, "Seiray, this is my mission. I don't need help, I don't want help. This is something I need to do. For my team."

He looked forward. I followed his eyes, he was staring at a picture. An old picture of him and his teammates. Young Minori.

I sighed and gave up, "Okay. Fine. When do you leave?"

He stood and grabbed a bag from the floor, "Now. I need to go as soon as possible so I can get there by tomorrow night."

I sighed and followed him out, "Okay. How long are you going to be?"

He shrugged, "I'll be back before you."

I nodded and crossed my arms over my chest, "Okay. Be careful would ya. I'm barely starting to like you."

He smirked and nodded, "I'll be fine. I've been training for this."

I watched him walk away. I sighed and shook my head. He shouldn't be doing this alone. Someone should be with him.

I walked away and headed toward the Hokage's office. Maybe he will agree with me and send me with him.

I pounded on the Hokage's door and heard him call me in.

The Hokage smiled at me from his desk, "Hello, Seiray. Did you catch Minori before he left?"

I nodded, "Yeah, he just left. Which is why I'm here."

He gave me a questioning look, "Oh?"

I sighed, "I want to go with him. He needs back up. He can't do this alone."

The Hokage shook his head, "No, I'm sorry. He requests to be alone. Besides, you have responsibilities here."

I shook my head, "No, I don't. I have nothing here. My parents come back today but I don't want to train with them."

He shook his head again, "No, you have a mission. Remember, I brought it up the other day."

I raised my brow, "That is actually happening? I figured because I hadn't heard anything it wasn't happening."

He stood, "Yes, it's happening. I'm sending you to assist a team on a mission."

I nodded and stuck my hands in my pockets, "Okay. What team?"

"Team 7."


	15. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 15

"Team 7."

I glared at him slightly, "And why exactly are you sending me on a mission with them?"

The Hokage shrugged, "Why not? I see you and Sasuke hanging out quite a bit lately. I figure the two of you are friends again."

I shrugged, "A little. We're trying to make a friendship work, but it's not easy, I know he's still hurt."

He nodded, "It's to be expected. He feels abandoned."

I looked to the ground, feeling a tad bit ashamed, "I know. Okay, what's the mission?"

He simply shrugged, "Escorting a man to the land of waves, I've decided to rank it a C, but I have a feeling this man isn't telling me something."

I nodded and crossed my arms over my chest, "Does Minori know?"

The Hokage gave me an unpleasant look, "I made the mistake of telling him. He doesn't want me sending you on a mission with Kakashi. There's bad blood there."

I raised my brow, intrigued in the juicy insight to the wonder that Minori is, "Oh? And why is that? What happened?"

I know I sounded desperate for the information… and I'm okay with that. I had asked this before but I know the Hokage knows.

The Hokage shook his head, "No, that's for either Kakashi or Minori to tell you."

I glared at him, "Really? This is the second time you've done that. Are you ever going to give me useful information?"

The Hokage smirked, "I have. I told you who to go to, to get the information you seek. I would think that's very useful."

I sighed and nodded, "Okay, when do I leave?"

He leaned on his desk, "I've already briefed the team. They're getting ready now. You leave in an hour. Meet them at the gates."

I walked toward the door, "Do they know I'm tagging along?"

He raised his brow, "By 'they' do you mean the young Sasuke?"

I glared at him again, "Answer the question."

He nodded, "Okay, only Kakashi knows. The rest think they're on their own. It's the only way to get Naruto to quiet down. If I had told him I was gonna send you, he'd see you as a babysitter."

I nodded and walked out, muttering a 'goodbye' as I shut the door.

I walked home slowly, today is the day my parents are coming home. Maybe I can get in, get ready, and be gone before my parents come home.

I quickly slipped through the door and made my way upstairs. I'm not gonna bother checking to see if they're home.

I through somethings into my backpack, stocked my weapons, and went to my closet, stocking up on water and a bit of food. I get hungry on long walks.

I looked around the room, I'm sure I have everything.

I slowly crept down stairs, careful not to make a lot of noise.

I heard some rustling in the kitchen. They're home.

I hurried down the steps and I was about to reach the door when I heard, "Oh, hello Seiray. How has your training been?"

I turned and faced my mother and father, "Oh, hello mother, father." I bowed respectfully, "It's been good. Minori and I have really improved on my chakra control."

My mother shook her head, "I should have known your chakra control wasn't all that great."

My father shot a look at my mother as she walked away. He shook his head and sighed, "Where are you off to?"

I hiked my bag up on my shoulder, "I have a mission. I'll be gone for a few days."

He nodded and walked away. No goodbyes. Nothing.

Quite the awkward exchange.

I sighed and left.

The walk to gates was peaceful. But that was quickly interrupted when I heard someone cheering.

I looked and saw Naruto acting weird.

I heard Sakura, "What are you so excited about, Naruto?"

He gave her a goofy grin, "This is the first time I'm leaving the village! I'm a traveler now! Believe it!"

I noticed some old drunk standing by Kakashi, "Hey, I'm supposed to trust my life in the hands of this runt? He's a joke!"

I saw Naruto's face go from excited to irritate in two seconds.

Kakashi shook his head, "Well, he's with me. And I'm a jonin, so you don't need to worry."

Naruto pointed to him, "Hey, never insult a ninja, it's a big mistake. Someday, I'm gonna be Hokage and you'll have to respect me! Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

The drunk took a drink, "Hokage are powerful and wise, and you are puny and brainless. The day you become Hokage, I'll sprout wings and fly."

I rolled my eyes, this is irritating, "You know, at he's not a lame drunk. And you talk pretty big for someone who needs a ninja escort."

Everyone turned to face me, no one had realized I was leaning against the gate.

Naruto ignored my comment, "Shut up! I'm willing to do anything to become Hokage no matter what it takes! And then everyone will have to admit I'm a powerful ninja! Even you!"

The drunk turned his attention back to Naruto, "You can make Hokage ten times over and I'll still see you as a no body. A loser."

Naruto started swinging and yelling. Kakashi held Naruto by the collar, "Naruto, I told you, you're supposed to protect the client, not attack them."

I couldn't help but laugh which brought everyone's attention back to me.

Naruto gave up his fight, "Hey, Seiray! What are you doing here?"

I shrugged and stuffed my hands in my pockets, "Well, Minori is out on a solo mission and I didn't want to be home bored so I figured I'd tag along."

He smiled and walked off. Sasuke walked closer, "Why are you really here?"

I sighed, "The Hokage just wants me here to watch over things. I just don't want Naruto to think I'm here to babysit."

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto is way too excited to care right now. Let's go guys. Better catch up to him."

We all started to follow. Sasuke stayed close and Sakura stayed close to him.

Sasuke sighed, "So, did your parents make it home? Isn't today the day they come home?"

I nodded and sighed, "Yeah, they cornered me before I left. They aren't happy about my progress."

Sasuke shook his head, "You mean your mom isn't?"

I nodded and stayed quiet. Sasuke really knows me.

I could feel Sakura staring, "Since when are you two friends?"

Sasuke and I looked at each other, "Awhile."

I couldn't help but smirk. She's one of his fangirls. She automatically doesn't like me because I associate with him.

I walked a little faster and caught up with Kakashi. This is going to be an interesting mission.


	16. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 16

As we walked Sakura got closer to Kakashi, "Say; Mr. Tazuna. Your country is the Land of Waves, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

Sakura looked to Kakashi curiously, "Kakashi sensei, there are ninja in that country too, aren't there?"

Kakashi gave her a blank look, "No, there are no ninja in the Land of Waves. But in other countries there are hidden villages each with their own customs and cultures where reside.

To the people of this continent, the existence of shinobi villagers means military strength. In other words, that's how they protect themselves and maintain a balance of power among neighboring nations. These ninja aren't controlled by any government, they're independent and have equal statuses.

A small island like the Land of Waves has natural protection from the sea, so, there is no need for any shinobi in the village.

The five ancient lands that possess shinobi are the lands of Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, and Earth, they each occupy vast territories and together they are known as the Five Great Nations.

The Land of Fire has the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The Land of Water has the Village Hidden in the Mist. The Land of Lightning has the Village Hidden in the Clouds. The Land of Wind has the Village Hidden in the Sand. And the Land of Earth has the Village Hidden in the Rocks.

Only the leaders of these villages are permitted the name Kage which means 'shadow'.

The Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage. These are the so-called Kages. The leaders."

Sakura gasped, "So, the Hokage is really important!"

I couldn't help but hit my palm to my forehead, did she really not know any of that? Or at least that the Hokage is one of the most powerful ninja in the village.

Naruto and Sakura looked skeptical.

"Hey!"

I looked up and Kakashi was staring at the four of us, "You all just doubted Lord Hokage, didn't you?"

I pointed and scooted away, "They did, I know better."

Naruto and Sakura looked ashamed.

Kakashi patted Sakura's head, "Well, anyway, there are no ninja battles in a C-rank mission. So, you can relax.

Sakura smiled, "And were not going to run into any foreign enemy ninja or anything like that!"

Kakashi chuckled, "Of course not."

I looked at the old drunk, he seemed to have tensed up. The Hokage mentioned that there's something this old guy isn't telling us.

I crossed my arms over my chest and focused in the old drunk, what's he hiding?

I felt an arm brush mine and I heard Sasuke's voice, "I know that look. What's wrong?"

I looked him dead in the eyes, I know he could see the worry in my eyes, "Something doesn't feel right. Keep your guard up, got it?"

He nodded. I grabbed his arm before he could walk forward, "Don't say anything; look casual. I don't wanna tip off the drunk and spook Naruto."

He nodded and continued to walk. I followed slowly, keeping an eye on Tazuna.

After a few minutes of walking, I noticed a puddle on the ground. I looked around and saw Kakashi cast a glance at it. He noticed. It hasn't rained in a while.

I looked around. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, except the puddle.

I felt a weird presence. I saw Kakashi turn, "What?!"

Chains wrapped around him, trapping him. Two guys being the cause. I took out a kunai

Before I knew it. They tor Kakashi to shreds. That's impossible. Too easy. He's as good as Minori, and I'm fairly certain not even that bozo would've been easily trapped like that. Caught off guard or not.

Naruto yelled, "Kakashi sensei."

The two guys appeared behind Naruto, he tensed up.

I looked to Sasuke, "Distract them."

He nodded and jumped in. He threw some shuriken and kunai to trap their chains connected to their arms.

They struggled, "I get loose!"

I stayed close to Sakura and Tazuna, "Sakura, whatever you do, stay behind me and protect Tazuna."

She nodded but stayed quiet from fear.

Sasuke landed on the guys claws and kicked them, disconnecting their chains.

They immediately took off toward Sakura. Sasuke and I quickly covered her. Just before they could reach us, Kakashi appeared grabbing them by the throat. Kind of flashy.

He gave a simple look through his mask,  
"Hi."

Sakura got excited, "Kakashi sensei! You're alive!"

Sasuke and I glared a little, we looked at each other, "Show off."

Naruto looked over at where Kakashi's mauled corpse was. It was nothing but a pile of logs. I knew they caught him too easily.

Naruto was confused, "What? Kakashi sensei used substitution jutsu."

Kakashi walked away a bit before looking over his shoulder at Naruto, "Naruto, sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that."

He walked over to Sasuke, Sakura, and I, "Good job, Sasuke, very smooth. You too, Sakura. And Seiray, good teamwork with Sasuke. Deflecting the enemy's attention away from the client. I expect no less from Minori's partner."

Kakashi walked away, Sakura and Tazuna followed.

I noticed Sasuke smirk at Naruto, "Hey, you're not hurt, are you? Scaredy cat."

I saw Naruto turn red. I punched Sasuke, "Don't antagonize him."

I heard Naruto yell, "Sasuke!"

Kakashi stopped him, "Naruto! Stand still. The ninja have poison in their claws and they cut you. You to take it out quickly. You have to open the wound and drain the poisoned blood. Since it's in your blood don't move around. That spreads the poison."

Kakashi turned his attention to Tazuna, "By the way, Mr. Tazuna…"

Tazuna looked surprised, "Y-y-yeah, what is it?"

Kakashi didn't seem too happy, "We need to talk."

Kakashi began to tie up the ninja. Sasuke walked over, "Hey, are you okay?"

I nodded, stuffing my hands in my pockets, "I wasn't directly in the fight? I stayed out of it. How about you? Damage your pedicure with that kick?"

He glared, "Watch it or our next fight won't be civil."

I scoffed, "Oh bring it Uchiha! I'd love to see you try and REALLY kick my ass!"

Sasuke chuckled. I noticed Sakura perk up and she waltzed over to us trying to be casual, "Whatcha guys talking about?"

Sasuke gave her a blank look, "None of your concern." And with that, he walked away.

She glared at me. I stared at her, bored before joining Sasuke and Kakashi. Yeah… She's gonna try to kill me one day.


	17. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 17

Kakashi tied the chunin up to a tree, "They're chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist, their specialty is relentless attacks. They keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice."

One of the ninja spoke up, "How did you know about our ambush?"

Kakashi shrugged, "A puddle on a clear day when it hasn't rained in weeks?" Duh. We're not that stupid.

Tazuna looked at Kakashi, "In that case, why did you leave it for the genin to do the fighting?"

Kakashi simply looked at him, "I could've taken them out quickly, but I need to see who they're after and what they wanted. Besides, Seiray is a chunin. If things got out of hand, she could've taken care of it."

I glared at him, this is my first mission to you know. I don't need that kind of pressure.

Tazuna narrowed his eyes on Kakashi, "What are you getting at?"

I thought back to the fight, they were after Tazuna. I'm not the only one who noticed.

Kakashi turned to him, "This. I wanted to know if they were ninja attacking ninja or if they were after you, the master bridge builder. When you put in your request, you asked for standard protection from robber and highway men. You didn't say there were ninja looking for you, hunting you down. If we knew this it would be a B-rank or higher. Our task was simply to get you to your destination and protect you while you finished building your bridge. If we knew we'd be fielding attacks from enemy ninja, we would've staffed differently and charged for the cost of a B mission. Apparently you have your reasons but lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission."

I raised my brow and stared at them, sounded like he was lecturing a toddler. Oh. Tazuna got in trouble.

Sakura stepped forward, "We're genin, this is too advanced for our level of training. We should go back. And I really think we should treat Naruto's wound and get the poison out as soon as possible. Back in our village we can take him to a doctor."

We all looked at Naruto. He looked like he was going to wet his pants. I frowned, all he need to do is drain the poison.

Kakashi sighed, "Hmm, Naruto's hand could become a problem." He sighed again, "I guess we should go back to the village."

Naruto growled and took out a kunai and drove it right into his hand shocking all of us.

Sakura ran toward him, "Naruto, stop, what are you doing?!"

I could hear him yelling, "Why am I different?! Why? I worked so hard to get here, pushing so hard till it hurt. Anything to get stronger. I will never back down again and let someone else rescue me! I will never run away and I will not lose to Sasuke. Upon this wound I make this pledge, believe it! Bridge builder, I will complete this mission and protect you with this kunai knife. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

I smiled, this kid definitely has guts, I'll admit that. Gotta admire his work ethic.

I heard Kakashi, "Naruto, that was really cool and all, how you took the poison out. But if you lose any more blood, you're going to die."

I glared at Kakashi, what a buzz kill. Let the kid have his moment.

Naruto looked like he was gonna be sick. Kakashi knelt down by him, "Good idea to stop the bleeding now… don't you think?"

Naruto started to flail around, "No, no, no, I'm too young to die like this! No! No! No!"

Kakashi seemed annoyed, "Give me your hand."

I raised my brow and nudged Sasuke, "It's always like this?"

He nodded and watched Naruto freak out.

Naruto put his hand in Kakashi's and Sakura watched, "Naruto! You've got a self-abusive personality! It's called masochism!"

Naruto calmed down as Kakashi looked at his hand, Kakashi's eye widened. It made Naruto panic, "You have a really serious look on your face. You're scaring me. Am I okay?"

Kakashi began to bandage up his hand, "Uhh, yeah you should be fine." Something isn't right. The look on Kakashi's face didn't settle well with me.

We continued on the way to the boats. I stayed back and watched everyone. Kakashi wasn't saying anything or giving any clues that he was hiding anything. Nothing I could pick up anyway.

Sasuke slowed down a bit, "What's with you? You're being incredibly slow."

I looked at Sasuke, I doubt he would know if Kakashi is hiding anything. They haven't been a team for very long and it doesn't look like it's information Kakashi gives out like charity.

I shook my head and shrugged, "No reason. Come to keep me company?"

Sasuke shrugged and stared off to the side. Naruto was going on about losing his hand and not letting it hold him back. Sakura shook her head, "I doubt that would happen."

I smiled. I couldn't help but feel a bit envious. They are an actual team. It's just me and Minori. I think on some level I agree with my dad, they might have robbed me of this experience.

"What's on your mind?" Sasuke asked, staring at me.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets, "Just thinking. I wish I didn't get pushed to chunin."

He raised his brow, "Why? You're a big shot now."

I glared at him, "You know I don't care about that. I'm being robbed of the chance of working with a team. Minori and I are a partnership and even then, he's still technically my sensei."

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't see it that way. I think you're getting the better experience. You get to work with a bunch of different teams. You'll learn how to better mold yourself into a situation."

My jaw dropped, "Woah, when did you get so insightful? The Sasuke I know doesn't do insightful"

He glared at me, "Tsch."

I nodded, "There he is. My one word man."

I looked back at Tazuna, the thought still lingering in my head, what is he hiding? Why would ninja be after a master bridge builder? I highly doubt they want to hire him for his personal skills. He's lacking in that department.

A hand waved in my face. Naruto smiled, "Hey, Seiray! Are you playing space cadet?! That's not smart for a ninja, you'll let people get a hand on you."

I smiled and shook my head, "I don't let people get the drop on me. Sorry. And don't try. I might hurt you." I didn't mean to sound cocky but it's true.

I stopped and rubbed my temples, "Kakashi, don't patronize me." I could feel his chakra above me.

They all raised their brows and Kakashi dropped beside me, "Sorry, I wanted to put your statement to the test."

I shrugged, "Then test me but don't patronize me by letting me sense your chakra."

He smiled and bowed, "I'm sorry."

I glared at him. I see why he and Minori don't get along.


	18. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 18

*AUTHORS NOTE* I'm sorry I have not posted in quite sometime. I just got a VERY time consuming job. And this chapter is short but I will try to have more up soon.

I watched as a little boy, no older than six years old, ran by me. He's so cute, his eyes lit up with joy. I recognize those eyes, the onyx black, the spiked hair, he's a bot I know very well.

"Sasuke! Seiray! Dinner!"

The soft voice caught my attention, I haven't heard that voice in years.

I saw two kids run past me, I slowly followed. I saw something I thought I would never again see. The Uchiha family, having a family meal, me sitting next to Sasuke. I don't think I can ever remember looking so happy. I looked at Sasuke, a huge, goofy grin covering his face. My eyes shifted to Itachi, Sasuke's brother, the one who killed his entire family.

Now, he looks so innocent. He doesn't look like someone who will kill his mother and father and torture his baby brother.

I looked at Sasuke's father, at his mother, then at Sasuke, none of them know what is to happen. If I could, I would warn them. Save Sasuke the pain and suffering he was forced into.

I looked at myself, I didn't hold much innocence as a child, my parents stripped that from me long ago. But here, in the Uchiha manor, I could feel like a kid, they treated me like a child.

My heart ached looking at the joy in everyone's face. I missed this. This is the only family I've known, my family taught me to be a fighter, it took the Uchiha family to show me love. Mikoto, Sasuke, they showed me what it means to be in a clan… to be accepted.

I looked away and wiped a tear from my cheek. When I looked back, they were gone.

I then heard a sickening scream, it sounded like Sasuke. I took off in the direction of the scream, but I couldn't find it. I could hear it echo but I couldn't pinpoint the source. I opened every door and looked in, nothing, no one.

I stopped and covered my ears, I can't take the sound. I fell to my knees and screamed, "Sasuke!" I wanted him to stop screaming. I can't take it, I can't hear his pain.

The screams stopped, I opened my eyes and looked around, I was in a dark room. Surrounded in black. I hugged myself.

"Seiray…"

The voice was distant but clear. It was Sasuke. I opened my eyes and looked at him, he looked eight again. His face stricken with grief. I saw a tear fall down his cheek.

I reached out to him but he seemed so far away. I saw a flash of relief at my effort. This little boy, he doesn't deserve what happened.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard a soft voice, "Wake up."

I heard rushing water, I opened my eyes and looked around, I was on a boat. Sasuke looked at me with a brow raised, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and ran my fingers through my hair, "Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" I could hear how tired I was.

He shrugged and looked out at the water, "You dozed off, only a few minutes. Were almost to the bridge."

I looked to Tazuna and Kakashi, they were talking about something in depth. My eyes shifted to Naruto, who was playing with fish, then to Sakura, who was gazing at Sasuke with longing in her eyes. He's had followers all of his life but this is just pathetic.

My eyes shifted to Sasuke, he wasn't even paying attention. He was looking into the water. I couldn't help but think of the face of that child. The innocence. His face isn't as innocent as it once was. The amount of death he's seen.

Sasuke looked at me, "What?" He glared slightly, annoyed by my staring.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh calm down."

"Well, stop staring!" He barked. He's harsh, but that's what his tragic events have done to him.

I noticed Sakura's head snap forward from his comment. I giggled slightly.

I looked out into the water and lightly skimmed my finger over it. I thought of Minori, how his mission is going. I can't help but wonder if he's safe.

"Hey, space cadet, why do you keep spacing out?"

I blinked away my thoughts and looked at Sasuke, "I'm sorry?"

He rolled his eyes but then he shot me a smirk. I smiled. He may be a pain, but he's an old friend whom I've missed a great deal.


	19. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 19

I woke up when the boat was no longer rowing along, just swaying with the water. I looked around, I had been leaning on Sasuke's shoulder.

I sat up and stretched, yawning, "Where are we?"

Sasuke stretched the arm I had been laying on, his face showing he was annoyed, "We're at the dock, let's go."

As we walked Naruto filled me in, Tazuna is being chased by a gangster who practically wants to take over the village. He said world but I don't think that's accurate.

As we walked I noticed Naruto run ahead of the group, he held a kunai… oh great. What's he up to now?

"There!" I heard Naruto scream as he threw his kunai. My hand hovered over my weapon pouch, just in case.

He almost hit a rabbit.

While everyone else was freaking about Naruto's mistake I couldn't help but notice Kakashi studying the rabbit. I looked back at the rabbit then I felt it. An unknown chakra source.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I was pushed, "Get down, idiot!" Sasuke shielded me as we hit the ground.

"Well, well, if it isn't rogue ninja Zabuza Momochi of the Hidden Mist."

Naruto ran forward but Kakashi stopped him, "You're in the way. Get back."

"But why?" Naruto complained.

"Because," Kakashi's voice is dark, "He's not like the other ninja. Seiray, keep them back." He lifted his hand to the headband covering his eye, "If he's our opponent, I'll need this."

I felt a rush of anxiety, what could he possibly have under there.

"This could be treacherous," Kakashi spoke and began to lift his headband.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye, did I get that right?" Zabuza spoke as he stood on his blade, looking down on us like we're ants.

I noticed the shocked expression on Sasuke's face, the Sharingan, his family trait. Kakashi shares his family trait, but how?

"It's too bad," Zabuza scoffed, "But you're gonna have to hand over the old man."

There was a stare down between Kakashi and Zabuza. I looked at Tazuna, he was lying to us. He had to know someone like Zabuza was after him.

"Now, quick! Manji formation! Protect the bridge builder!" Kakashi barked, "And stay out of this fight, I taught you guys teamwork, now use it." He glanced at me, "Don't get yourself killed, Minori might actually try to kill me."

Kakashi lifted his headband, "I'm ready!" He bared his red eye with three dots… it looks just like Itachi's did at one point. He hasn't further developed it.

The eye spooked Naruto.

"Well," Zabuza spoke, smugly, "Looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action." He had a sick excitement about the battle, "This is an honor."

I looked at Sasuke, he's trying to hold up a brave front but I can see the confusion in his eyes. No doubt he's just going to bury it.

Naruto groaned, "Everyone keeps saying Sharingan… Sharingan. Will someone please tell me what Sharingan is?!"

My eyes flashed back to Sasuke. He looked forward, "Sharingan, a rare power that resides in the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu, or dojutsu, can instantly see and comprehend genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu and reflect the attack back on the attacker.

The Sharingan is a special rare type of Dojutsu. However, there's more to the Sharingan than that, a lot more."

Naruto looked overwhelmed.

"You got it right," Zabuza was impressed, "But you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique and then copy it to the smallest detail."

I squeezed my kunai in my hand, you don't have to tell him… he's an Uchiha.

Before I could get a smart-alecky word out, a mist started to form, obscuring my vision as Zabuza challenged Kakashi, "As for you jonin, in the assassination unit of the Hidden Mist, we had a standing order to destroy you on sight."

"You didn't do a very good job. We've been talking for five minutes!" I sounded cocky and cocky could get us killed.

Kakashi glared at me.

"Kakashi's profile is in the Bingo Book, it called you, "The Man Who Copied a Thousand Jutsu". Kakashi, The Copy Ninja."

So, Kakashi is the copycat ninja. I heard he was of the leaf, but I never thought it would be this lazy guy.

Naruto sparkled with admiration, "Wow, that's so cool."

Kakashi is someone I'll have to watch out for. I doubt I could ever take him in a fight, I doubt I could even hold my own.

Zabuza crouched, ready to fight, "Enough talking, I need to exterminate the old man now."

Tazuna backed away, scared.

Everyone got in their place. I backed away slowly before jumping in a tree. I don't think they'll need me. I need to observe the situation. Something is still off. All this tough talking aside, we're not getting the whole truth.

I masked my chakra and watched the fight play out. I could tell everyone was nervous. The mist got thicker. I noticed Zabuza getting close to Tazuna on Sakura's side. I launched a bomb kunai his way. He dodged it.

I moved trees so he wouldn't catch me. Moving was a bad idea. He got in the middle.

Kakashi countered.

I watched Kakashi fight, his strategy, his grace. He's smarter than his opponent. He made sure of that before entering this fight.

Zabuza is a lot of talk, using tricks to fight.

Then, Kakashi got caught. Should I jump in?

Sasuke charged. I panicked, my body moved. I knocked Sasuke out of the way. Zabuza grabbed me by the throat, he squeezed my air ways. I heard Sasuke yell but I couldn't make out what he said.

I heard Naruto yell, he's charging at us… don't do it.

Zabuza lifted his leg to kick… it's distracting him, maybe I can use this to get away.

I heard Naruto hit the ground, I lifted my legs up and wrapped them around his arm, I tried to yank him back, but it wasn't working, he's stronger than me. He growled annoyed with my efforts and threw me against a tree. I landed and heard a sickening crack. I groaned, I broke something.

I heard Naruto growl, he's angry now, "Hey you, freak with no eyebrows, put this in your Bingo Book, the ninja that will become Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves one day, he never backs down! His name's Naruto Uzumaki!"

I pushed myself up and smirked, standing behind him. He's got this, he can be the lead.

"Alright, Sasuke, listen up! Can you hear me?" Naruto started confidently.

"Yeah, I hear you." Sasuke is intrigued.

"I've got a plan."

"Tsk. So, you're finally thinking of teamwork, huh?"

"Alright, guys," He scanned the three of us, "Let's go wild!"

Zabuza scoffed, "Big shorts for a little man, but do you think you have a chance?"

I smirked, "You haven't seen what the future Hokage can do."

Naruto flashed me a shocked look before gaining his confidence and ego again.

"What are you doing?!" Kakashi yelled, "I told you to run." He should know better with the group he got. "This fight was over the moment I got caught! Now take off!"

I readied my weapons, "I've got their backs. Shut up and let us safe you!"

Kakashi glared, "Seiray, don't encourage them! The mission is not to prove how brave they are, it's to protect Tazuna! Stay on mission!"

Naruto looked at Tazuna, "Ugh, bridge builder."

Tazuna was at war with himself. I grabbed him by his collar and brought out my most menacing voice, "That is their teacher, their comrade, their friend! Get your head out of your ass or you answer to me."

I let him go and he shook his head, "Well, I guess since you're in this mess because of me, because of my selfish need to live, then, do what you need to do! Fight to save your sensei!"

Sasuke chuckled, "You hear that?"

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, believe it! You ready?!"

Zabuza chuckled and the fight was on.


	20. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 20

The fight was over quickly; Naruto thinks we won but I don't think we did, some strange guy grabbed him while we fought. Supposedly, he was shot with a poison needle.

It doesn't sit right with me.

Zabuza, this tough bad guy, the guy who was able to catch Kakashi off guard, was taken out by a poison needle? I couldn't even flip him to let me go.

"Stop obsessing, it's not good."

I jumped, I didn't realize Kakashi had woken up. After the fight, he passed out from exhaustion.

I looked away from him and sat against the wall. Before I could say anything Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, started to nag Kakashi.

We were soon joined by Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

I noticed Kakashi holding his hand to his forehead, I hope he's thinking the same thing I am… something is not right.

"Hey, are you okay, Sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi perked up, being pulled from his thoughts, "Huh? Yeah, anyway, tracker ninja deal with the body on the spot."

That caught my attention.

"Is that really important?" Sakura asked.

"Majorly." I couldn't help to butt in.

"Think about it," Kakashi said, "Do you know what that tracker did with Zabuza's body?"

I looked at Kakashi, my eyes widened as the dots connected in my head, if trackers dispose of the bodies on the spot… then why did this one carry Zabuza off. Unless he wasn't a tracker… which means, Zabuza might not be dead.

This realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe, I have to get out of here.

I stood and walked out without listening to another word.

I sat outside under a tree and thought about how this could be pulled off. The only thing that can simulate death is those needles, senbon.

I could hear Naruto yelling upstairs. I shook my head and then felt a sharp pain in side. I felt around my ribcage, I think I cracked a rib.

"Hey, did you get hurt?" I heard Sasuke's concerned voice.

I quickly pulled my shirt down and turned to him, "No, I thought I did, but I'm good."

He stared at me for a second before looking out into the forest, "Kakashi wants us to train, are you going to join?"

I nodded and followed him to the forest.

We walked on our own, quietly, until he turned, "You would tell me if you got hurt, right?" He asked, suddenly.

I was taken back, it's such an out of character question. I crossed my arms over my sore stomach and nodded, "Of course." I lied.

He nodded and continued to walk. It wasn't long before Kakashi and the others joined us.

"Alright," Kakashi announced, "Training starts now."

I couldn't help but smile as I saw him on crutches, Minori would get a kick out of this.

"First we will begin with a review of chakra, what is chakra, Seiray?"

My smile fell, I didn't even like being called on in class, what the hell?

"A ninja's basic source of power?"

"Is that a question or an answer? You're the mighty chunin, I expect you to know this."

I glared at Kakashi. I caught Sasuke's trademark smirk out of the corner of my eye. I sighed, "Chakra is a ninja's basic source of power. To be a good ninja, understanding chakra is essential."

"We know that." Sasuke said. Cocky.

"He's right," Naruto joined in, "A long time ago we learned about catra."

My head fell… as did Kakashi's.

"Chakra."

Naruto looked embarrassed, "Ugh… right."

Kakashi sighed, "Go ahead Sakura."

I tuned out Sakura's lecture and stared at the trees. The sun was shining.

I felt a nudge, "Space cadet." I heard Sasuke mutter under his breath.

I ignored Sasuke and decided to watch Naruto get fired up over this argument.

It wasn't long before I couldn't listen to anymore, "Naruto, you don't have chakra control, can you combine the different chakra in your body? Can you measure it out right? I doubt it, it's still hard for me, but I can.

"If you can't control it, you're a joke, and so is your jutsu. This little detail of chakra control could be the difference of life or death in a battle."

Kakashi shrugged, "More or less, she's right."

"So, what do we have to do?" Sakura asked."

Kakashi chuckled, "Climb a tree."

That's easy. I could do that by eight years old.

"Climb a tree?" They said in unison. They were all shocked, even Sasuke.

"That's right, but there's a catch," Kakashi paused for dramatic effect, "No hands," Still too easy.

"What?" Sakura asked, she didn't believe him, "You're kidding."

"Am I?" He challenged, "Let's see."

He then made a hand sign and I could tell he was moving he chakra to his feet, before he hobbled over to the tree and he walked up the tree. He hung from a branch, "Well, you get the idea, focus the chakra to the soles of your feet and use it to connect to the tree, this is one way to apply the power of chakra."

"Wait a minute," Sakura complained, "That's a nice trick but how does it help us fight Zabuza?"

I shook my head, "Do you really think you could take Zabuza with a crippled Sensei? The goal of this training is to help you guys get strong enough to defeat him. If you can learn to direct a certain amount of chakra to a certain area, you're already stronger. That's something that's hard for even advanced ninja. Do you guys know what the most difficult part of your body is the hardest to concentrate chakra?"

I waited for an answer but they just stared, "It's the feet."

Kakashi nodded, "Are you getting the picture? If you can master this, you'll be able to master any jutsu… well, theoretically."

"Then you must maintain the chakra levels. When a ninja is focused in battle it's even harder to control and maintain chakra, losing control could be a deadly mistake."

"That's why it should be second nature," I finished, "It has to be effortless."

"Seiray and I can probably go on all day but that won't advance your skill." He took out three kunai, "You need to apply the power of chakra, through training."

He threw a kunai at their feet, "Use the kunai knife to mark the tree at the highest point you can reach, without using your hands. Then try to get past that mark the next time. At first you need to run at the tree so your momentum can get as high as possible, until you get used to it. Ready?"

Naruto was the first to grab a kunai, "I'm more than ready! This is going to be no sweat all the way! Believe it! Remember what you said sensei, I'm the one who's grown the most!"

I sighed, "You definitely talk the most."

"Agreed, now get focused and do it." Kakashi muttered.

They all began to concentrate but Naruto was the first to charge, "I've got it!"

They each tried, Naruto tumbled back down. Not enough chakra.

Sasuke got higher than I thought, but the tree started to cave in, too much chakra.

I looked for Sakura but she wasn't anywhere.

"Hey, this is fun."

I looked up, she smiled down from the branch she was perched on. My jaw dropped, she was half way up the tree.

"Well, looks like the female ninja of this group has the best chakra control. Well done, Sakura."

Sakura smiled and gloated to herself.

Naruto began to cheer her on, trying to flirt.

Sasuke's eyes flashed to me before he looked away, "Whatever."

Kakashi seemed pleased, "Well, not only does Sakura understand chakra she can control and maintain it as well. We spoke about someone becoming Hokage one day, didn't we? Seems Sakura has the best chance out of anybody.

And as for the great Uchiha clan, maybe they're not so great after all."

He's trying to piss Sasuke off.

"Shut up Sensei, you talk too much." Sakura attempted to defend Sasuke, "What about Seiray? She didn't try it!"

I glared at her, "I'm not on your team. I don't participate in your training."

"That's because you can't do it." She challenged, "That's probably why you weren't put on a team."

I growled in anger but before I could retaliate, Sasuke stepped in front of me and out of the corner of his eye, he gave me a look that said, 'Don't.'

"Enough," Kakashi finally spoke, "Seiray, Sakura is right, you haven't shown us if you can do this task." Sakura stuck her tongue out at me, "But Seiray, you're also right, you aren't technically my student. But I think it's only good faith you show us your technique."

I dropped my arms and sighed, "Fine."

I slowly walked to the tree.

"You need to run!" Sakura shouted.

I stood beside the tree and shot a look at her, "No, you do, I don't."

Effortlessly, I started walking up the tree. They all gasped like they did when Kakashi did it. I turned back, "Throw some weapons at me."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at Kakashi for approval. Kakashi nodded and the kunai came flying, I dodged each one easily, landing on the tree as if it were the solid ground.

I kneeled on the tree, "It's my second nature."

Kakashi nodded, "Impressive. Sasuke, Naruto your turn."

Sasuke and Naruto gave each other a determined look. Naruto looked confident, "Alright! First I'll match Sasuke, then I'm going all the way to the top, believe it!"

I climbed down and joined Kakashi and Sakura.

Kakashi turned to Sakura, "Why don't you practice some?"

Sakura nodded and joined the boys.

Kakashi stared at me, "I just connected it."

I raised my brow, "Connected what?"

"You're a Yuzna, that has to be what it is. You've been training since you were younger… and I've heard about the… unusual punishment techniques."

I looked away, I don't like to talk about it.

"I thought so," Kakashi sighed, "Watch them, will ya?"

I watched Kakashi, how could he know?

I turned my attention back to the team. Taking my mind off of my family.


	21. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 21

Shockingly, Naruto asked Sakura for help. I don't think he listened because he's still having trouble.

It wasn't long before Kakashi sent Sakura to watch the bridge builder and left me to watch over them.

Sasuke was improving but at the pace of a snail. I can tell it's pissing him off.

The sun started to go down, I watched Naruto fall again. This time he stood and started to concentrate.

He lifted his foot to take off but as he took a step I heard, "Hey, Naruto."

Naruto glared, "Ugh, Sasuke, what are you doing? I'm trying to focus my chakra!"

"Well, uh." Sasuke stammered, "You know, the thing is,"

"The thing is what?" Naruto interrupted impatiently.

Sasuke looked away, I could tell he was annoyed… and embarrassed, "You… you know, you asked Sakura for advice earlier when she was here, so, what did she tell you?"

My jaw dropped, Sasuke just asked for help.

Naruto got a sly smile on his face, "I'm not telling you."

They glared at each other and I saw the sparks fly. I couldn't help but smile.

"Guys, it's time to eat." I heard Sakura call.

Naruto took off running, "Woohoo! Food!"

I joined Sasuke in his walk back to Tazuna's house, "How's it going?"

He glared, "You could be more useful."

"What will that accomplish?" I shrugged, "You won't get stronger if you don't work for it."

"So," He said, his voice grumpy, "You have no advice."

I shook my head, "I'll tell you the clip notes of what Sakura told Naruto. Concentrate."

He glared some more before muttering, "Useless," under his breath.

Naruto and Sasuke stuffed their faces with food, no grace whatsoever.

When they finished they held their bowls up and screamed, "I want some more!" in unison before throwing up.

Sakura glared, "Don't eat so much if you're just going to throw it up.

"I need to eat." Sasuke said, as he wiped his mouth. I haven't seen him like this since he was a kid.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "And I need to eat more than him, it's the only way I'll get stronger."

"That's true," Kakashi said, "But puking won't help you."

I stood in the corner of the kitchen, I noticed the little boy, Inari, glancing up at the picture on the wall, the one with a corner torn off.

"Are you sure you aren't hungry?" I heard Tsunami's sweet voice.

My eyes shifted to her as she held a plate with bread and a bowl of stew, "I'm sure, thank you."

She shoved the bread in my hands, "Please eat something."

I smiled and took a bite of the bread, chewing slowly.

After everyone finished I noticed Sakura walk over to the picture, "Excuse me, it seems to be this picture is torn, is there a reason for that?" She glanced back at the table, "Inari, you kept looking at it through out dinner, is there a reason?"

I'm not the only one who noticed.

"It's my husband." Tsunami said, without turning away from the dishes.

Tazuna sat forward, "They used to call him a hero in this land."

Inari stood, obviously upset. He quietly left.

Tsunami turned, "Inari, where are you going?"

She went after her son, but before stepping out, she turned to Tazuna, "Father, you can't talk about him like that around Inari, you know that."

Sakura looked confused, "Inari's so… I mean, what happened to him?"

Kakashi seemed suddenly intrigued, "So, is there a story behind this?"

"He wasn't his real father, he came into our family later, and he brought so much happiness. He and Inari were very close. In those days, Inari laughed all the time and he smiled too."

Tazuna began to tear up, "But then, all that ended, he never laughs or smiles anymore. Ever since the day everything changed."

Tazuna wiped his tears, "The word courage was stolen from these lands. We were left feeling powerless, worthless, and Inari suffered the most. Ever since that day, ever since it happened."

"Tell us. What happened to Inari?" Kakashi's voice was kind and gentle.

"First you need to know about the man, his father. The man who taught us courage."

Tazuna told us the story of how Inari's father came in to the picture. How he kept Inari from drowning. He gave Inari courage and hope for the future. Inari looked up to this guy, he was his hero. Kiza.

Then he told us about the night the flood gates opened and water poured into the district. Kiza volunteered to swim in and closed the gates. It sounded like a risky job. But Kiza did it.

Then, Gato showed up. A regular thug who was intimidated by a village hero. They kidnapped and tortured Kiza… and eventually, they killed him.

They made an example out of him.

In front of Inari.

I covered my face with my hands, I hid my face. I could feel the tears trying to flow.

I couldn't listen to anymore.

I walked out.

I stood by a tree, I felt a slight pain in my side.

I did a simple healing technique; it wasn't bad so it should do the trick.

"Did you get hurt? And don't lie this time." I heard the irritation in Sasuke's voice.

I nodded, "Yeah, but it's fine now, I barely even noticed it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away, "How annoying."

I raised my brow, "What?"

"The lie."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "I didn't want you to worry."

"I wouldn't have worried," He claimed, "I know you can take care of yourself."

I smirked, I know he cares.

The next morning, I snuck out early to watch the sunrise, it's beautiful. It made the sky glow orange.

After an hour or so, I could hear Naruto's voice, "Ugh, woah, I've seen a lot of weird things in my life, but this takes the cake."

I started to jump the trees to his location when I heard him whine, "Hey! What did you do that for?"

"Hey, twerp, did you forget about breakfast? You're such a loser. And have you seen Seiray, she wasn't there either."

Naruto giggled, "I haven't seen Seiray."

"Asking for me?" I said, as I dropped down, making both of them jump.

Naruto looked impressed, "Woah! Where did you come from?"

I shook my head and ignored the question.

Naruto jumped up, "Oh, hey! Seiray check this out!" He grabbed my hand and began to drag me over to where were training the day before. When he finally let go of my hand he charged at the tree.

And to my surprise, he actually started running up the tree gracefully.

My jaw dropped.

He did it.

Did Sasuke?

"Naruto!" I heard Sakura calling and she and Kakashi came into vision.

"There you are," Kakashi said, as he hobbled on his crutch, "Where are Naruto and Sasuke?"

Before I could say anything, a kunai hit the ground beside us. Their eyes followed the trajectory back to Naruto and they were as shocked as I was.

"Woah, Naruto actually did it." Sakura said.

"What do you think? High enough for you guys, I mean it's a long way down."

He stood and was about to gloat but his foot slipped and he started to fall. Sakura screamed.

My heart stopped, I know I can catch him if he actually falls.

Before I could move Naruto gained his balance and hung upside down, "Ha! You guys thought!"

I have a bad feeling.

"We were worried about you, Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

Then he got too cocky. He lost control and contact with the tree, this time he was actually falling.

"You just had to push, didn't you show off!" I heard Sakura yell.

Before I could move, I saw a flash out of the corner of my and something caught Naruto. It was Sasuke.

He stood upside down where Naruto had been, holding Naruto by the ankle.

"You really are a total loser, Naruto." Sasuke said, annoyed.

Sakura began to gush. I rolled my eyes then smiled at Sasuke. He glanced at me and I saw a flash of a smirk. He's a show off too… but I have to admit… he makes it look good.


	22. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 22

That night, during dinner, I sat on the roof and looked up at the sky. The stars shined brightly.

I hugged my knees to my chest. I kind of want to stay here for the rest of the night, the stars give me comfort. I had tried to sleep but had no avail.

"Hey."

I jumped, I didn't expect to see anyone else up here.

Sasuke sat beside me, "What are you doing up here?"

I shrugged as I relaxed, "Just sitting in peace."

Sasuke sat with me. A peaceful silence between the two of us.

It wasn't long before we could hear Naruto snoring from inside the house. I couldn't help but giggle.

"What a loser." I heard Sasuke mutter.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh shut it, shouldn't you get some sleep?"

He shrugged and leaned back, "It won't kill me to stay up, I'm pretty used to it."

I smiled to myself, "Wanna go for a walk?"

He simply stared at me before shrugging.

We walked through the forest, the night was quiet.

"Why are you still up?" Sasuke asked.

I shrugged, "I couldn't sleep."

"Something wrong?" He asked, he tried to sound nonchalant.

"I don't know."

Sasuke shrugged, "Well, I'm here, if you want to talk."

I stopped walking, "You know, I'm glad we've reconnected."

He gained a shocked expression before he looked away, "Y-Yeah… me too."

I chuckled lightly, before I hugged him. I felt him get stiff in my arms, "Se-Seiray!"

When I let go of him, I noticed his cheeks were a bright red. I smiled even bigger before turning to go back to the house.

The next morning, I skipped breakfast, I snuck out before anyone woke up. I wanted to train for a while, maybe get a work out in. I feel like I haven't gotten a good work out in in so long. Maybe training with the psycho in a green body suit wouldn't be a bad thing from time to time… if TenTen can handle it, I can.

I did some stretches for a while before working on my aim work. My aim is usually spot on but I feel if I don't sharpen it I'll lose it.

I trained for what seemed like hours. I worked up quite the sweat.

"You missed breakfast."

I heard while I was doing pushups.

I quickly glanced up, Sasuke leaned against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest. I continued with my workout, "I wanted to work out. Must've lost track of time."

"You could've woken me up. I would've trained with you." He said, the monotone voice hiding any and all emotions.

"I didn't want to bother you."

"Whatever." He said, his voice wavered, he's clearly annoyed, "Kakashi wants all of us to go down to the bridge with the bridge builder and help, five more of his men quit this morning."

I stood and wiped the sweat from my brow, "Do I really have to go?"

Sasuke nodded before walking away.

I sighed and started to pick up my weapons.

When I got back, I bathed quickly so they didn't have to wait on me.

On the way to the bridge Naruto boasted about how he strong and powerful he was and how he'd make an amazing Hokage. I couldn't help but smile.

Tazuna gave Sakura the task of fetching water and then helping to hold material for the workers. She was offended but went without a fight.

Naruto was in charge holding down the wood and metal as they hammered the nails in.

Kakashi quickly made himself scarce before running off completely.

And Sasuke was asked to transport all of the heavy material from one side to the other.

Tazuna didn't say anything about me so I got to kick back on a stack of rails.

I watched Sasuke, he would glare at me from time to time at which I would simply stick my tongue out him.

After an hour or so he stopped and glared, "You could help." He suggested.

"I'm supervising," I replied, "Very important job."

He rolled his eyes before throwing his water bottle, "No, you're being lazy."

"You're just jealous." I teased, "And thanks for the water. All this supervising has me parched." I took a big sip of his water.

Sasuke glared before throwing a piece of wood at me. I knocked it away, "Watch it, or as your supervisor, I'll dock your pay!"

"You don't pay me!" He yelled, aggravated and frustrated.

I couldn't help but giggle over how worked up he got.

He stared at me for a second before he turned and got back to work.

When finally rolled around, I decided to go for a walk while Tazuna passed out lunches that Tsunami made. The forest by the bridge is dense.

As I walked I heard a branch break, someone is following me. I quickly hid behind a tree. I waited till they got closer before I took out a kunai and rushing them.

"Seiray! It's me!" I heard them yell. I sat up and stared down at Sasuke.

He glared, "What the hell?"

I looked between him and my kunai, "You should know better than to sneak up on a ninja."

"I wasn't sneaking up on you!"

"You were following me."

He rolled his eyes before laying his head back, "Get off of me!"

I pulled myself up and dusted myself off, "Why did you follow me?"

He reached over and grabbed a sack, "I brought you something to eat, you missed lunch."

I froze, that's a great amount of kindness, especially for Sasuke.

I took the bag from him and opened the sack, some bread, water, and a few rice balls. I looked back at Sasuke, "Thank you."

He shrugged, "It's nothing, I didn't bring much and I didn't bring anything I thought you didn't like. There was some miso soup but it had leeks in it. I know how much you dislike it."

My jaw dropped, he remembered. My heart skipped a beat. He's still thoughtful and caring. Even after everything.

He rolled his eyes before standing, "Like I said, it was nothing. Just eat and hurry back. Tazuna wants a jump start so we won't be out too late."

He started to walk away, "We might finish a lot earlier if you would help, you know."

I smiled, "I told you, I'm supervising, it's an important job."

He shook his head before walking back to the bridge.

"Wait," I called after him, "Sit with me?"

He stood still for a second before turning back and he sat by the closest tree. I sat beside him and nibbled on the bread.

I held out the rice balls to him, "I know they're your favorite."

He took one, taking a bite out of it.

We ate in silence. I sipped my water and sighed, "So, I have an idea."

He raised his brow but didn't say anything.

"Tonight, after we're done with bridge, why don't we go out. Just the two of us, we can go out for a walk and maybe train a little." I offered.

He smirked, "Sure. Why not."

I stood, "It's a date." I smiled, "Now, let's go back."

When we got back, Naruto was on a power high. He was running all over the bridge, lifting heavy objects, and using shadow clones to help.

I raised my brow and tapped Sakura's shoulder, "What happened?"

She shook her head, "Tazuna made a crack about Naruto not having the strength to work as a bridge builder so he thought he'd prove him wrong."

I rolled my eyes.

I decided to help Sasuke move and sort out material. He was right, we did finish quicker. It was only a few more hours.

Afterwards, Sakura approached Sasuke, a light dust of pink on her cheek, "Umm, Sasuke, I was wondering, if maybe, you wanted to… I don't know… go on a date with me?"

I crossed my arms of my chest and waited for his reply. He already agreed to go on a walk with me.

He got an annoyed look on his face before sighing, "No."

Her face fell. I felt kind of bad for her.

Naruto walked up, a tired cheesy grin on his face, "I'll go out with you Sakura!"

She glared at him, "Go away Naruto!"

I shook my head. No, I feel bad for Naruto.

I waited for Sasuke at the edge of the forest. It wasn't long before he joined me.

We walked in silence at first before Sasuke sighed, "Can I ask you something?"

I shrugged.

"Why do you sneak off at every meal?"

The question caught me off guard. I shook my head, "I don't."

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, you do. You left last night before dinner, this morning before breakfast, and this afternoon at lunch."

I shrugged, "I don't have much of an appetite. That's what happens when you live in my house."

He looked away, "I remember."

I ran forward a bit, we need to get away from the negative, "Hey, Sasuke, let's go." I held my fists up.

He smirked before charged.

We fought for a few minutes before we threw each other across the field.

I landed and looked up, smiling, "Good moves."

Sasuke stood and walked over, he held his hand out to help me up. I smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him down. I sat on him and held a kunai to his neck, "But, I win."

Before I could move, he threw me down. I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks. I took a deep breath. That was quick.

His hand gently squeezed my throat, "I win."

I felt heat in my cheeks as I stared up at him… my heart was beating faster.

Sasuke beat me.

He sat up, a smirk on his face, "That was… fun."

He stood and pulled me up with him.

I stood, still shocked, and watched as he walked away. Sasuke, just when I thought he no longer had the ability to take my breath away… he surprises me.


	23. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 23

That night, I stayed on the roof. The rest of my afternoon with Sasuke was a quiet afternoon, he and I took another walk before Naruto found us and began challenging Sasuke to a match. Sasuke, of course, took the challenge.

They've been outdoing each other ever since.

My heart still fluttered.

I haven't felt this way for Sasuke since we were kids… and to this day, I still don't know what it is. I couldn't explain it as a kid and now, it's even more confusing. We've been strangers for so long. We aren't the same people as we once were.

"Admit it! I won!" I heard Naruto's loud voice bellow out.

I took a peak over the roof and watched an annoyed Sasuke carry a beaten Naruto. He looks like he over did it. It doesn't shock me. Naruto has potential but he's also impulsive… and to be honest. I think that will make him a better ninja.

I slept on the roof that night. The wind carried a gentle breeze and I listened to the water as it swayed in sync. It's peaceful.

"Hey. Seiray, it's time to wake up. Tsunami's making breakfast." That was Sasuke. He spoke so gently, softly, it was comforting.

My eyes fluttered open and I looked up, Sasuke knelt beside me. The rising sun catching the perfect shadow over his face.

My heart skipped a beat.

I looked around, "What time is it?"

"Breakfast. Naruto is the only one not awake. Kakashi said to leave him alone." He said as he stood.

I sat up and stretched, before I could say anything I heard Sasuke chuckle.

I glared at him, "What?"

He smirked, "Your hair."

My hands immediately flew to my hair. I could feel all of the tangles in my hair. My eyes widened. I tried to comb out my white hair with my fingers but it wasn't working.

He shook his head and jumped off the roof, "Come on."

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail before I jumped down beside him, "Better?"

He shrugged, "Not bad."

We joined the others at the table. Kakashi smiled, "Nice of you to join us for a meal, Seiray."

Sakura eyed me, "Did you… did you sleep outside?"

I shrugged, "It builds character… and based on yours, you've never done it."

She glared at me.

We ate in silence.

It wasn't long before Tazuna informed us it was time to go back to the bridge.

"So, Naruto really isn't going?" I asked, looking back to his room.

Kakashi shrugged, "No, he over did it yesterday," I was right, "He deserves to rest."

I shrugged before following them out.

As we walked Sakura was asking about the history of the village, she's very intellectual.

Sasuke stayed quiet.

Kakashi read some book.

And I stayed in the back.

When we reached the bridge, something was off. The men who were here yesterday, weren't in sight, a fog started to roll in.

I got a bad feeling.

"Sasuke. Sakura." Kakashi called, they got into a defensive position in front of Tazuna.

I stood closer to Kakashi, "It's him."

Kakashi nodded, "I knew he was still alive and he just couldn't wait for round two."

"Kakashi sensei," Sakura tried to hold her cool, "It's Zabuza, isn't it? This is his hidden mist jutsu."

Seconds flew by, he wasn't revealing himself.

"Sorry I kept you waiting," His demonic voice broke the silence, "I see you still have those brats with you." He got quiet, "That one's still trembling. Pitiful." He was referring to Sasuke. I saw him out of the corner of my eye… but it isn't fear I see.

I blinked for a quick second and when I opened my eyes, I saw Zabuza's staring back into mine. My breath caught in my throat. He was quiet.

"I'm trembling," Sasuke spoke, "With excitement."

Kakashi gave a reassuring nod, "It's all yours, Sasuke."

Sasuke moved quickly. He slashed through each clone effortlessly. It was impressive.

Zabuza stepped out, the masked tracker beside him, "So, you could see they were water clones, impressive. The brat is improving. Seems you have a rival Haku."

"So it seems." The masked man spoke, Haku.

I stepped forward and held my kunai up, there's something about this guy. I don't want him fighting Sasuke.

"I'm your rival. I'm a chunin. I'm above Sasuke." I challenged.

I heard Sasuke growl, "What are you doing?"

I held up my defense.

Kakashi shook his head, "So, I was right, it was all an act. With a cute mask."

Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Phony." I heard Sasuke mutter.

"So," Tazuna spoke, "I guess all that crap about being a tracker ninja protecting his village was a bunch of bull."

I shrugged, "They look like old friends. Wouldn't you say, Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded, "I'd say, they've been pulling scams like that for a long time."

"He's got some nerve facing us again after that trick!" Sakura yelled.

"And in that mask. Who does he think he's fooling?" Kakashi added.

"Speak for yourself, Sensei." Sakura said.

"That's it," Sasuke said, agitated, "I'm taking him out. Who does he think he is, hiding behind that mask like some clown."

"Sasuke, you're so cool." Sakura swooned for him.

Kakashi literally said the same thing.

Haku started to spin toward Sasuke. My first instinct is to jump in front of him, but I have the feeling he'll only push me out of the way.

His kunai clashed with Haku's needle, Sasuke fended him off.

"Sakura, protect Tazuna." Kakashi ordered, "Let Sasuke handle this."

Sasuke back up to try to attack but Haku was faster, he appeared behind Sasuke. Sasuke didn't have time for a counter.

I quickly jumped in, pushing Sasuke out of the way and laying a good punch on Haku, making him fly backwards.

I heard Sasuke growl in anger, "What are you doing?! I had him."

"It didn't look like you did."

A needle flew by, Haku got on his feet, "That was a good punch, but you aren't my opponent, he is. All we want is the bridge builder. Hand him over and I won't have to kill you."

Sasuke pushed me back and lunged for Haku, "Not a chance!"

I was about to jump in but I felt a cold blade on throat. I heard someone breathing behind me. I froze.

"Don't think about it. Go after him and I'll kill you." Zabuza's threat was sincere.

I watched Sasuke clash with Haku.

Sasuke glanced at me, "Seiray!" He was becoming distracted.

I shook my head, "I'm fine," I tried to convince him. He needs to focus on Haku. There's something about him. He's not like other ninja.

I could hear Haku trying to reason with Sasuke, make him hand over Tazuna. Sasuke wasn't falling for it.

Then Haku began performing hand signs with one hand. My heart stopped, only members of my family know how to do that. It's an amazing upper hand on every opponent. We don't use until we need to and those who see us do it don't usually live to tell others.

Water surrounded them, forming into needles. I reached in my pouch to grab another kunai but I felt the blade break skin on my neck, my warm blood run down to my chest.

"Don't."

Sasuke focused.

The needles fell.

"Sasuke!"

When the water cleared he was gone. Kunais almost hit Haku. Sasuke attacked from the air. He moved quickly. Surprising Haku.

"From now on, you'll be the one defending against my attacks." Sasuke was so confident.

Sasuke kicked Haku, throwing him at mine and Zabuza's feet. I took Zabuza's surprise to my advantage and elbowed his rib cage, slipping away as he stepped back.

"You made a big mistake insulting these ninja Zabuza. It's just guaranteed to bring out Sasuke's attitude. He's the best young fighter of the hidden leaf village. And Sakura is our sharpest mind. Seiray is our most observant. And last but not least, our number one knuckle head ninja, Naruto Uzumaki."

I was shocked, Kakashi included me in his team.

Haku stood, in a flash he was in front of me. Since when am I his target?

"No! Seiray!" I heard Sasuke scream.

I felt something in my stomach. I looked down, Haku stuck a kunai in my gut. I'm in shock.

"I noticed that your safety distracts him. I took advantage." Haku said, bluntly.

Sasuke charged but Haku got away fast.

Sasuke stared at me.

"Seiray, is it serious?" Kakashi asked.

Yes. "No."

"Can you still fight?"

No. "Yes."

Haku stood by Zabuza, who looked irritated, "Haku, if we keep on like this, we'll be the victims, get on with it."

"Right."

Haku gained a blue aroura around him… his chakra, it's intense.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sorry it's come to this. I didn't want to hurt any of you." I could tell his apology was aimed at me.

Haku made an odd hand sign and blocks of ice formed around Sasuke.

"What the hell?" Was all I could manage to get out.

"What is that? How does it work?" Kakashi asked.

Haku then stepped into one like it was a portal.

He then appeared in each one, like a mirror.

I've never seen anything like this.

Kakashi and I exchanged a look before we both charged. This doesn't look good for Sasuke.

Zabuza stopped us, "If you enter this fight, you both will fight me. Your boy had no chance, he's finished."

I watched as needles attacked Sasuke, "No!" I tried to move toward him but Kakashi stopped me.

"Stop. You'll only make it worse for him." He whispered.

My heart skipped a beat. I can't stand here and listen to his pained screams.

I heard Sakura say something. I looked up and watched her charge, Sasuke's kunai in her hand. She threw it at the mirrors. She had a good shot in but there's no way of knowing which is the real Haku.

Before the kunai could penetrate the mirrors, Haku caught it… he caught it mid trajectory.

Then a shuriken came out of nowhere, hitting Haku's mask.

It can't be.

We left him back at the house.

"Number one knuckle headed ninja." Haku spoke.

The smoke cleared to reveal Naruto, "Naruto Uzumaki is here. Believe it!"

Naruto. We can't help Sasuke. But maybe he can. He has a way of wriggling in where he shouldn't.

Naruto is here.


	24. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 24

The wound on my stomach continued to bleed… but the pain was gone. That's not a good sign.

But Naruto is here now… maybe the fight won't drag out much longer. Our knuckle head has joined the fight.

"Now that I'm here, everything will be alright!" Naruto boasted.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Happy to see him for once.

Naruto continued to ramble. He needs to shut up.

"Alright! You're history, shadow clone jutsu!"

No. Don't reveal your best techniques yet.

Zabuza took his chance, he threw shuriken at Naruto.

"Naruto, move!" Kakashi yelled.

Before Naruto could even think, Haku threw needles, countering them.

"This is a battle not a talent show! Don't let your opponent see your jutsu! The art of ninja is deception! Always keep the enemy guessing." Kakashi lectured.

Everyone was distracted. I studied the mirrors and thought of the way he attacked Sasuke. This is no ordinary jutsu. The way he counters and the way he moves through them, it has to be a kekkei genkai.

I took my chance, I slipped away going around the backside of the mirrors. Maybe I can get Sasuke out, away from Haku. It seems Haku is more interested in Naruto. I took out a kunai to attempt to break the mirrors.

"Don't even think about it." I heard Zabuza.

A wave of water appeared in front of me. It solidified into something like the mirrors. I froze.

"Seiray! Get away!" I heard Sasuke yell.

I took a step back but hit something hard.

Zabuza stood behind me, "You're getting annoying. I think it's time to finish you."

He lifted his large sword about to strike me. I need to move but the wound to my stomach limits me. If I'm too fast, I use chakra and that will kill me faster. If I merely dodge and run he'll catch me.

Zabuza began to lower his blade but then something pushed me back. Haku stood in front of me, "They're mine."

"Haku, you're too soft." Zabuza said, stepping back.

Haku stared down at me, "With that injury, you should know to stay back."

I growled, angry. Before I could respond a kunai flew by, Haku stepped back to avoid it. It was Sasuke's.

"I haven't forgotten about you for one second." Haku said, he turned to Sasuke, "A noble warrior knows when he's beat. Other warrior do not." His gaze turned back to me. He directed that to the both of us.

He started walking back to Sasuke, "So be it, let us finish our battle to the death."

Naruto looked surprised, "What?! Where are you going?!"

"It's alright, Naruto," Haku said, stepping into a mirror, "We'll have our fight next."

I growled and began to charge. Zabuza stopped me, "That's it Haku, this one is getting annoying." Zabuza struck his blade.

I barely had time to dodge.

I heard Sakura and Naruto yell out for Sasuke.

Haku's needles were attacking him.

I felt a sharp pain in my gut and I flew back into the railing. I looked up Kakashi was about to move to help me. I held my hand up, "Tazuna is more important. Sakura can't do it on her own."

I stood, ignoring the pain returning to my abdomen. I flashed behind him, kicking him. He countered and tried to slash at me. I jumped away and charged again. I jumped on his blade and kick his cheek, hard.

I landed on the ground and stood in a defensive position.

I then heard Naruto, "He won't beat me, I'm not giving up and I'm not going to lose here, I have a dream! And I'm not gonna stop until I fulfill that dream! Someday I'll be respected in my village, that's my dream, to be the greatest Hokage!"

I looked back at the mirrors. Naruto was now trapped. How did that happen?! Naruto would've been in a perfect position to attack from the outside… something I should've done… something I should've thought of.

I backed out of my fight, my stomach hurt. Zabuza stood not too far as Haku began to speak.

"It was not my desire to be a shinobi," he said, I could hear the sorrow in his voice, "It's painful. I don't want to kill you but if you advance, I'll have no choice. Then I will kill the kindness in my own heart and fully embrace the shinobi way and there will be no mercy. Now I must fight for my dream, just as you fight for yours. Please do not blame me. I fight for someone who is precious to me. I will live and die for him, for the sake of his dream. And if I must I will act as a shinobi and take you down."

My eyes shot to Zabuza. This kid cares for him. He cares more for Zabuza than my family does for me. His love for Zabuza is pure and true. He'll do anything, no matter the cost.

"Seiray, are you okay? You're shaking." Sakura asked.

I focused my attention on the battle again.

Zabuza pointed his sword at me, "So, are you done trying to help them?"

The nerve of this guy. He abuses Haku's love for him.

In different terms, I'm sure Haku would be a good friend.

"Go Naruto and Sasuke! You can do it!" Sakura shouted.

"Don't," Kakashi said, "Don't push them."

"What? Why?"

"Even if they found a way to overcome the mirrors, they still won't be able to defeat this ninja."

"How can you be sure?" She asked.

Haku is trained to kill. Sasuke and Naruto… aren't.

Zabuza laughed, "Exactly. Your village has become complacent; your trainees never learn the most important lesson of all. Kill the feelings in your heart. Crush the opponent mercilessly."

My family trains that way… they will kill if it's deemed necessary and harbor no guilt.

"Then what are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi and I made eye contact, he was going over every strategy he could think of. Then, he grabbed his headband.

Zabuza laughed, "The Sharingan, you're no fun Kakashi, using the same old trick."

Zabuza took out a kunai and charged at Kakashi. I jumped in front of him, the kunai went through my defensive arm, not a vital place.

Kakashi sounded surprised. He's our strongest member, if he's taken down, we're all dead.

"So, Zabuza," Kakashi spoke, "If it's such an old trick why did you try to stop me."

"See an opponent's jutsu one too many times and he'll find a way to use it against you. But this brat got in the way, again."

He took his kunai and threw me aside.

"You should count yourself lucky, you're the only man alive to have seen my jutsu twice." Kakashi said, "But shows over, there won't be a third time."

"Even if you did defeat me, you'd have no chance against Haku." Zabuza said confidently.

Haku and Kakashi, I don't like the sound of that.

"When I found Haku, he was just a street kid and I trained him in the most advanced ninja techniques. I taught hi everything I know." Zabuza boasted, "Plus, he had special abilities that he refined on his own. The boy developed quickly. Soon, he could face the most powerful enemies, outnumbered, in darkness, it doesn't matter. He can strike with perfect accuracy. He doesn't care about his own life or the lives of others. He's surpassed me. He's a unique fighting machine, a shinobi.

He blood line trait cannot be defeated by anyone. I've created a tool that can't be beat unlike the useless punks that follow you around."

The way Zabuza talked about Haku, it's the way an impressed father brags about his son. He's proud of him, maybe he does care for Haku.

"You think those genin punks together can defeat Haku, he's a perfect fighting machine!" Zabuza spoke again.

"Are you done bragging?" Kakashi asked, "Because you're starting to put me to sleep! Let's finish this now!" Kakashi lifted his headband.

"Fine, but there's one other thing you should know. A little more bragging as you say," Zabuza said, "Did you really think our last battle was win or lose? That I took your attacks like some rag doll? Haku was there, hiding, watching. He studied your Sharingan. Haku can see a jutsu once and immediately devise a lethal counter. It's one of his gifts."

"I've been waiting to see the look on your face when you see your Sharingan is worthless. Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu."

The fog around us got thicker. I could barely see the others and I completely lost sight of Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sakura, stay with Tazuna." Kakashi ordered.

I heard her join him.

I heard weapons moving to Kakashi and I. We quickly deflected them.

Zabuza then made himself noticed, his eyes were closed, "The next time you see me, will be the last time you see anything. Without your Sharingan, you're nothing." He then faded into the mist, "You wanted me to believe you could see through anything, even time. But your prediction was wrong. I'm still alive. So, you're a fraud, Kakashi, you can't really see through anything. The Sharingan is a cheap trick that makes you seem more powerful than you are. I know now that the Sharingan has two key elements. The hypnotic eye and the piercing eye. Employing these abilities, you can execute multiple jutsu at once. Not really seeing the future. You just controlled the situation."

Zabuza struck again, "The mist immobilizes the piercing eye, and with my eyes closed, you can't hypnotize me."

"Brilliant," Kakashi admitted, "But with your eyes closed you can't see me either."

"I am the demon of the mist; I can take you out by sound alone." Zabuza said as he made another move.

Kakashi focused on where Zabuza would strike next.

I looked around before it hit me.

"The bridge builder!" Kakashi and I came to the realization.

"Too late," I heard Zabuza say as Kakashi and moved.

The blade went through me.

I heard Sakura scream.

I looked up at Zabuza, "We're faster than you think."

He took his blade out of me and growled, "You brat!"

Kakashi took advantage and stuck, pushing him back.

"Sakura," I said as I fell to my knees.

She ran to my side, "Yeah? What is it, Seiray?"

"Give me your hand, I need chakra." This is another hit to my stomach, one I can't fight with. I have to heal as much as I can with my remaining chakra and siphon some of Sakura's so I can continue to fight.

Sakura cooperated, she let her chakra flow into me. I couldn't heal much, there was too much damage, healing in the middle of a battle, it's hard, but this enough, I can fight again.

I stood, "Thank you, Sakura, I owe you for this."

Her jaw dropped, "What did you do?"

"I'll explain later."

I joined Kakashi.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said, focusing on Zabuza.

"Your eyes are sharp Kakashi,"

I noticed Kakashi bleeding. Zabuza landed a good hit on him.

"Your eyes aren't sharp enough to read my moves anymore. And for your brats, they're at Haku's mercy, they're breathing their last breathes as we speak. Now relax, you'll have plenty of time to weep out an apology when you see them in the next life." And he faded in to the mist again.

Now Kakashi is pissed.

"Sasuke is gonna die?" Sakura asked, her voice sounded scared.

"Sasuke won't die." I told her, "Not today." I won't let him. I'll let myself die first.

"You're right," She pepped up, "I believe in him… and Naruto! He can beat that masked kid. I can't lose Sasuke… and Naruto either!"

"Exactly," Kakashi said, "I believe in their abilities and I have faith in them. Naruto, the knuckle headed ninja, and Sasuke, heir to the most powerful clan in the hidden leaf village."

"You mean…?" Zabuza asked. He's heard of them… no surprise.

"Yes, Sasuke's full name is Sasuke Uchiha. The unique powers of the Uchiha clan run through his veins. The kekkei genkai is his birth right."

"I heard one young ninja survived the tragedy of the Uchiha clan. No wonder he advances so quickly." Zabuza sounded intimidated for a second, "But so does Haku. No one can match him. No one can beat his skilled jutsu. Even the most skilled jonin fall at his feet. Just as you will fall before me!"

"Sakura stay with Tazuna. Seiray, with me!"

"On it!"

We charged Zabuza together. We stopped dead in our tracks when we heard Naruto yell, loudly.

I felt immense power coming from the mirrors. I looked over and saw Naruto, standing over a motionless Sasuke, orange chakra flowed, his injuries healed. He looked like a monster.

Naruto's eyes changed, nothing but anger filled his eyes.

It's the beast. The one that was trapped in him years ago. To be honest, I thought my parents lied about it.

My eyes fell to Sasuke, is he unconscious… or is he… dead?

Naruto looked deadly. He was fast and stronger. He took every hit only to dole it back to Haku.

I looked to Kakashi, "What's happening?"

Kakashi moved closer to me, "Please tell me you were taught summoning jutsu." He whispered, low enough so only I would hear.

"I can summon a few animals. Any requests?"

"Canines."

I nodded and took my summoning scroll out. I smeared my blood across and twirled the scroll in sync with Kakashi. The more dogs, the easier it will be to sniff him out.

"Zabuza, I don't mean to spoil your fun. I know how you like to drag these things out. But how about we end this now."

Kakashi and I held our scrolls, "Come on, what do you say? We're both busy people."

"Tempting. I'm curious to see how you back up such strong words. Show me Kakashi." Zabuza challenged.

I heard the glass mirrors behind me break. I looked out of the corner of my eye. I watched Naruto knock Haku back. He knocked off his mask.

Naruto was about to finish him but he stopped. He recognized this boy.

I listened to Haku's story. His father killed his mothers and attempted to kill him all over his bloodline trait.

I know about that.

People tend to dislike things they don't understand. It's not Haku's fault. He didn't ask to have this kekkei genkai.

I'm sure Naruto can relate. He's had a rough past too.

A tear rolled down my cheek. I need to not think about it. I can't think about his sad past or that Sasuke may no longer be alive. I need to focus on ending this battle.

"Ninja Art Summoning: Fang Pursuit Jutsu!" We sent out our dogs.

"I don't know why you bother," Zabuza spoked behind the mist, "What use is your jutsu if you can't find me? But I can find you. You're blindly falling into my trap, you and the brat disappoint me."

I heard the growl of our hounds.

"I realized that if I couldn't see you, I'd have to smell you. So, Seiray and I used a summoning jutsu. Our hounds can sniff out anything. When you attacked me earlier, I let you hit Seiray. I could've countered but I want you to strike. You fell into my trap."

Kakashi got confident, "Ahh, the mist is finally clearing and you know what I see? Your death."

"Talk. Talk. Do you mean to talk me to death?" Zabuza was angry.

"In a way yes. The hounds are just playing. One word from Seiray or I and you're a goner. You always push it."

"The time has come to end it. But not with the Sharingan, not with an imitation of someone else's jutsu. I'm going to use my own." He held his hand out and lightning began to form around his hand, "Lightning blade!"

This was his chakra.

"I will not let you kill Tazuna, he's a noble man with a dream. The hope he's building is hope for all this land and all of its people. You're like a disease. By attacking one, you're attacking all around it. And you don't care. That's not the way of the shinobi."

"You're right," He struggled against the dogs holding him down, "I don't care. I don't care about these people or this village or especially their dreams because I have a dream of my own!"

Kakashi shook his head, "But to have a dream you have to have a future. And you don't. Your future is all used up!"

Kakashi moved toward Zabuza. He hit something. I saw the blood fly.

He hit someone but it wasn't Zabuza.

It was Haku.

Haku risked his life to save Zabuza.

Haku took the hit.


	25. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 25

I watched the blood fall to the floor.

Kakashi's attack hit Haku.

"Zabuza…" Haku mustered up as he grabbed Kakashi's wrist.

"My future's all used up, huh?!" Zabuza boasted.

He blatantly ignored Haku. This guy seriously pisses me off.

The fog was lifting.

"The boy threw himself in front of my attack." Kakashi said, his voice laced with anger, "He saved your worthless life, at the risk of his own."

Zabuza chuckled, "Well done, Haku." Zabuza grabbed his blade.

"Kakashi sensei, watch out!" Sakura yelled.

He's willing to hack through the only person who actually cared about him to get to Kakashi. Who the hell does that?!

"I knew I'd found a treasure when I found you boy! You've not only given me my life but Kakashi's as well."

I could hear Naruto grit his teeth, he's not happy.

Kakashi grabbed Haku and dodged Zabuza. Kakashi gently set Haku's lifeless body on the ground, at least Haku got a little bit of respect in the end.

"Not bad for having a corpse in your arms." Zabuza said, smugly.

"He was your partner!" I yelled, "Your comrade! He cared about you!"

"You'll pay for this!" Naruto screamed.

"No," Kakashi called out, "Stay out of this Naruto!"

I watched Naruto shake with anger.

Kakashi closed Haku's hollow eyes. I've seen dead people, I've watched people die, and I have been trained to kill if I must with no remorse. But this is different. Haku is more real to me than the other people.

Haku didn't want to hurt us but he wasn't going to go against Zabuza.

Kakashi glared at Zabuza, "This is my battle, Zabuza is mine."

Kakashi focused back on Zabuza.

I heard Sakura call out Naruto's name, then mine. My eyes drifted from Naruto to Sakura, "So, are you and Sasuke okay?" She waved her arm.

My eyes fell back on Sasuke. His body as lifeless as Haku's, I can't tell if he's just knocked out or if he's… dead.

"What's wrong?" She asked, "Where is Sasuke?"

Naruto didn't say anything.

Sakura's eyes turned to me, "Seiray, is Sasuke okay?"

I had to look away. I know I'll get emotional if I look at her.

"No…"

"Sakura," I heard Kakashi.

"Kakashi," Zabuza spoke, "You better pay attention!" and he charged at Kakashi again.

Kakashi kicked him back.

I was frozen. I don't know what to do. Sasuke looks dead, Haku IS dead, and Zabuza could care less.

I watched as Sakura ran with Tazuna to Sasuke. She fell to her knees beside him. I could hear Tazuna tell her not to be brave for him. I could hear her sobs. She tried to hold them back but she couldn't.

Her sobs didn't sound like she was relieved, she didn't even sound hopeful. That could only mean one thing.

Sasuke is dead.

My best friend.

Dead.

I feel like the world is slipping out from under me. My chest feels tight. I can feel my injuries catching up with me.

I could see my surroundings getting black. The last thing I saw was Naruto, I think he was catching me as I fell and I heard him call out my name.

The darkness surrounded me.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" I heard the voice of a female, I think it's Sakura.

"What if she never wakes up? What if she's in a coma?! What if she dies?" That has to be Naruto. Only he would ramble on about such ridiculous things.

"Naruto, Seiray is not going to die. She passed out from shock due to her injuries during the fight. When she wakes up, she'll be able to heal herself." Kakashi, I recognized the 'I'm-sick-of-your-crap-Naruto' tone.

The only person I didn't hear speak was Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Could he really be dead?

He can't be.

"She's lame, she should've already woken up."

That voice. That was Sasuke's voice. He's alive, he's not dead.

"Call me lame again Uchiha, I'll make you eat those words." It hurt to talk, my voice is extremely raspy.

"She's alive!" Naruto shouted, making me wince. He's so loud.

I slowly opened my eyes, they were all surrounding me.

I sat up slowly, "Ugh, what happened?"

"You got your butt kicked." Sasuke shrugged.

I glared at him, "Says the one who played dead to get out of a real fight."

He glared back.

"You passed out. Your injuries caught up with you." Kakashi clarified.

I nodded, taking in the information, "And Zabuza?"

Kakashi cleared his throat, "That's complicated."

"I wanna know." I said stubbornly.

"Well, Gato, his employer, showed up with a group of thugs. Gato disrespected Haku. Zabuza turned on Gato and killed them all in Haku's honor. Zabuza died in the process."

In the end he honored Haku's memory. I wish I could've seen it. I'm sure Haku would've really appreciated it.

Kakashi sighed, "Well, we should leave you be. You have quite a bit of healing to do." He nodded to his team to follow him.

Sasuke was the last to stand, "It looked touch and go for a while."

I looked up at him. All I could think about was his lifeless body on that bridge. I glared at him to keep from crying, "You looked like you were dead."

He simply stared at me.

"You ever do that again. You ever make me think you are dead again, I will bring you back and kill you myself. Do you understand?" I said, my voice laced with venom.

He cleared his throat and nodded, "Understood."

I smirked, "Go away."

He chuckled, "You should know you're scary." He said as he stepped out of the room and shut my door.

I sighed and got to work on healing myself.

Hours passed and I didn't get much done. I still had minor cuts and bruises but everything major was healed.

I was finally able to stand and walk.

When I entered the kitchen, Tsunami gave me a warm, motherly smile, "Hello, it's nice to see you up and around. Would you like some tea?"

"Sure," I nodded, "Thank you."

She poured me a cup and gently handed it to me, "Your team is outside, if you'd like to join them."

"Thank you." I took a sip of tea before I went outside.

Naruto stood with Inari, he was giving him pointers on being a hero.

Kakashi was sitting in a tree, reading.

And Sasuke was sitting at the base of the tree, beside Sakura.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked, when he noticed me.

"Not one hundred percent but still good enough to beat your genin." I smirked.

Kakashi chuckled.

"Hey, Seiray! Did you see how awesome I was yesterday?!" Naruto bounced over to me.

"Um, no, on account of being incapacitated."

"Incapca-what?" He raised his brow.

Sasuke punched him, "Loser."

I smirked, "That's all good and fun." This team.

"What are you doing up?" Sakura asked.

I shrugged and looked around, "I think I want to go for a walk."

"Be careful." Kakashi shouted as I took off toward town.

I waved.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and looked up at the sky. There weren't many clouds. Everything seems brighter.

"Enjoying life after a near death experience?" I heard Sasuke's voice.

"I think it's you who should be enjoying life."

He walked beside me, he didn't say anything.

"Why are you following me?" I asked.

I could practically hear his eyes rolling, "I'm not following you. I'm going on a walk with a friend who nearly died." He sounded irritated.

I came to a stop, "Are you mad at me?"

He stared at the ground, not saying anything.

"You are."

He sighed, "No, I'm freaked out a little."

I raised my brow, "Why?"

"You almost died, Seiray."

"But I didn't. Are you mad that I didn't die?"

"No," He said quickly, "I'm happy you didn't die. I don't know what I would do if you died."

I was shocked. He actually admitted he had feelings other than anger and contempt.

I opened my mouth to respond but froze when I heard, "Hi, I'm looking for a girl with white hair and blue eyes. She's kinda mean and looks angry all the time."

"That her?"

Then I heard, "Seiray?! I've been looking all over for you!"

Minori.


	26. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 26

Minori stared at me with his big goofy grin.

My jaw was practically on the floor, "What are you doing here?"

He looked me up and down, "Well, it appears I'm rescuing you from further abuse. What happened to you?"

"Uhh," I stammered, "There was a battle."

Minori's eyes shifted between Sasuke and I, "A battle? The Hokage assured me that this mission was safe."

I raised my brow at him, "You're avoiding the subject. What are you doing here?"

He gave me a goofy grin, "I finished my mission so I thought I'd join yours."

I sighed and my eyes drifted to Sasuke. He stared at the ground and didn't say anything. I could tell he's uncomfortable.

"Minori," I couldn't help but feel a bit irritated, "Go home. You wouldn't let me go on your mission, you're not invited on mine."

He held his hand over his heart, "Oh, ouch. I have certainly missed the harshness."

"I should get back." I heard Sasuke.

I watched him walk away. I don't think Sasuke likes Minori.

Minori jumped into my view with his big grin, "So, this mission, how was it?"

I shrugged, "It was good, this is a good team."

Minori faked insult, "Good team?! Are you going to leave me for their team?" He sounded so dramatic. Did I miss this?

I raised my brow at him but said nothing. Sometimes he's too weird.

He jumped me in a hug, "Seiray! Don't leave me! I'll be a better team member!" He cried.

I pushed him off, "Stop it. Get off of me, you big idiot."

I turned and walked away from him. I could hear him following me, "Admit it, you missed me. You were stuck with Kakashi for a few days. I know you missed me."

I shrugged, "Actually, Kakashi's not that bad."

I heard the footsteps behind me stop. I know I shouldn't, this is Minori I'm dealing with, I know I should keep going but I turn anyway.

He looked horrified.

I rolled my eyes, "What now, you big baby?"

"Not that bad?" He sounded like I just kicked a cat, "How could you say that?"

I groaned and turned back toward the house. He's a child. A very tall, handsome child.

When I got back to the house, Tsunami smiled, "Hello, Seiray. The rest of the team is getting ready to go. I think they plan to leave soon. Naruto and Inari are saying their tearful goodbyes."

I couldn't help but smile, I think Naruto really helped Inari. I overheard what Inari did at the bridge. He stood up against Gato and his thugs. Good for that kid. Confidence is good.

Minori stood beside me, "I like this little village. I think it's cute."

"Planning on moving here or something?" I raised my brow.

He scoffed, "And miss out on the chance to annoy you every day? Yeah, not happening."

Kakashi was the first come out. He made eye contact with Minori and immediately, you could see the tension. What the hell happened between them?

"Minori," He greeted, "What brings you to this humble little village?"

Minori was suddenly serious, "My teammate is here, I'm here."

"She's been here for a few days," Kakashi pointed out, trying to push his buttons, "You just got here."

"Yeah," Minori's voice sounded frustrated, "I had some business to attend to, I'm here now."

Kakashi nodded as he took out a book and dismissed Minori, which, I'm sure only made him even more mad.

It wasn't long before the team came out and we were on our way home. Naruto was a sobbing mess as we walked through the gates.

I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, you can always come and visit."

He threw his arms around me and screamed, "You're right! When I become Hokage, I can come show Inari how awesome I've become."

I sighed, "Seriously? Do I really look like someone who likes hugs?"

I tried to push him off but it was a little hard.

"You seem as comforting as teddy bear." I heard Minori.

When I finally pushed Naruto off, I punched Minori.

He rubbed his arm, "Hey! What was that for? I thought that was a complement!"

I glared at him, "Go home."

He smiled, "I am."

These guys are going to give me a hernia.

After walking for a few hours, the silence was getting to me… and I'm someone who loves silence.

I noticed Sasuke's distant stare.

I slowed my pace until he and I were walking side by side, "Hey, are you okay?"

His eyes shifted to me, they're cold and distant.

He shrugged but didn't say anything. I'm at arm's length. I don't think I'll be getting any closer anytime soon.

"Slowing down? Don't tell me you're tired already?" Minori chimed in, loudly.

I shook my head, "No, I'm not tired."

"Good," Minori smirked, "Otherwise, I'll make you train with Guy sensei, get more youthful!"

I glared at him, "You want to die young?" The thought of training with that green suited maniac sends creepy chills down my spine.

A flashed of fear went through his eyes and he nodded, "Noted."

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and continued on.

We walked for a few more hours, shockingly quiet. I noticed Minori and Kakashi exchanging looks.

It wasn't long before we decided to stop and rest. Minori made sure he distanced himself from the team.

I stood beside him, kicking the dirt.

"Just ask." I heard Minori.

"I wasn't going…"

"I may seem like an idiot but I do pay attention." He smirked, "You're itching to ask me something. Be nosy."

I glared, "I'm not nosy."

"Ask your question."

I contemplated it for a second before taking a deep breath, "What is going on between you and Kakashi?" I know that I have a chance of being shot down, especially with Minori.

He became rigid at the question.

His eyes met mine, "That's something between Kakashi and myself. It's a story for another time."

Should I push? No, I've learned my lesson. It makes him distant.

We got back on the road and it wasn't long before we reached the village. Kakashi departed from us rather quickly and Naruto ran off to tell Iruka how he's one step closer to becoming Hokage.

Sakura made an attempt to ask Sasuke out but he only ignored her and left without another word.

Minori rocked on his heels, "Well, aren't they the awkward bunch."

"Takes awkward to see awkward." I shrugged.

He smiled, "I sure did miss the snarky attitude."

I faked a smile, "Yeah, I'm a regular ray of sunshine." I sighed, "So, how was your mission?"

His face became serious and he eyes stayed trained on the ground, "I did what I had to. My team is finally at peace."

"Good."

He nodded, "I still have to go brief the Hokage. I'll see you tomorrow."

I waved as he quietly departed.

I should head home. I would rather go train but my bruises are still sore.

My house looked empty. Maybe my parents are away on a mission.

I slowly walked in and tried to walk as quietly as I could to my room.

"What in the world happened to you?"

I went stiff.

My mother.

"A mission. You know how it is." I turned to look her in the eyes. They both looked at me with disapproving and judgmental eyes.

My mother stood with her hands on her hips, "I thought we trained you better than that. Look at you, bruised and cut."

"Now, Sujika, it's her first mission." My father said, indifferently, "She fared better than I thought."

My mother glared at him, "It was a D-rank mission. She's weak."

I looked away. I'm not weak.

I could feel her eyes trained on me, "You're weak, Seiray. You're not even worth the name Yuzna. Get out of my face. I can't stand to look at you."

I looked to my father for help but he didn't even look at me.

I stepped back and bowed. I still have to show respect.

I got out of there as quickly as I could, grabbing a sweater and throwing up the hoodie.

I walked through the streets as the sun was going down. I passed a park and watched the families play with their kids.

They all smiled and laughed. I never had that. The closest I had…was Sasuke's mom. She wanted me to be a kid, my parents wanted me to be a fighter. A ninja.

"You look creepy."

I know that voice.

Sasuke's monotone voice.

"Yeah, well, your hair looks like a birds' ass." I retorted.

"You're so funny." He said, sarcastically.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and sighed.

"What's with the 'I'm tortured' face?" He asked, his brow raised.

I looked in his eyes, a glimmer of worry showed through. I want to tell him but at the same time I'm not in a sharing mood.

"Wanna go spar?"

He looked a little shocked before shrugged, "Sure."

We walked to the training grounds quietly, I'm silently thankful that he isn't asking questions.

I stretched before throwing my hoodie to the side.

"Ready?"

"Always." He smirked.

We charged at each other. I dodged and kicked his side, ignoring any pain I was feeling.

He slid to the side, "Not holding back?"

I shook my head and went in for a few punches, "Not a chance."

He blocked me and jumped away before charging again, kunai in hand, "Got it."

We clashed and threw each other around. He was trying really hard to keep up.

We were really sweating.

I charged him again but he tripped me. I stumbled until I hit a tree. I tried to catch my breath. I felt my shoulders hit the tree and cold metal on my neck.

"Gotcha." Sasuke said through heavy breaths.

I could smell his breath. He had been drinking mint tea before we ran into each other. His moms' favorite.

I pushed the kunai from my neck and grabbed it. I put my leg behind his and pushed him back, making him fall.

I sat on his stomach and held his kunai to his neck, "Whose got who?"

He smirked.

I smiled and something in me stirred. Something pushed me.

I leaned pressed my lips to his.

Make stomach is doing flips.

I never thought I would do this.

His lips are soft.

He tastes like mint.

His kiss… is perfect.


	27. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 27

I pushed myself off of him, coming to my senses, "I'm sorry."

I grabbed my jacket and started to walk away. I could hear him calling my name. It only made me walk faster.

I can't believe I did that.

I kissed my best friend.

I threw my hoodie back up as I walked through town. I hate myself right now.

I'm just like Sakura and Ino, throwing myself at the village hottie.

"Hey, you okay?"

The voice made me freeze.

Minori put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Why do you look like you're going to cry?"

I shook my head, "I'm not going to cry."

He rubbed his thumb against my cheek, "Then why do you have tears running down your cheek?"

I brought my hands to my cheeks. He's right. I was crying. Why am I crying? Because I just embarrassed myself in front the only person I considered my best friend? Probably.

Minori's arms wrapped around me.

I froze.

He hugged me tightly.

I tried to push him away, "I don't like hugs. Let me go."

He squeezed, "You looked like you needed one." He finally released me and took a step back, "So, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, "I'm fine. I'm a female, I get emotional."

He raised his brow, "Okay, if I had said that, you would kick my butt."

I nodded, "It's called a double standard."

He shrugged, "Fine. Don't tell me. Just remember, we're a team."

"Hypocrite." I said, under my breath.

He didn't seem to notice, "Okay, well, tomorrow we're meeting at the usual place."

I shook my head, "Okay, well, I'm going home then."

I ignored anything he had to say as I walked away.

I went home and climbed through my window as quietly as I possibly could. I climbed into bed and replayed the scene over and over in my head. What made me do it? What made me kiss him?

I could still taste the mint.

My stomach was doing somersaults.

My heart is racing.

Do I like Sasuke?

No, I couldn't. I'm not capable of romantic feelings. My parents made sure.

But, he is the one person who has always made me feel like I'm an actual person and not just a ninja.

I rolled over and pushed the thoughts away. I need sleep.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep. And thankfully, I had a dreamless sleep.

The next few days went on; I didn't see much of Sasuke. Minori and I had some little missions. Things that didn't require a lot of effort but kept us busy and kept my mind off of the kiss.

I could tell team 7 was busy.

Naruto was complaining every time I saw him.

I didn't hang out much in the training fields. In my down time, I trained with my parents so I wouldn't take such a beating during missions.

I went to bed tired and sore.

When I woke up I noticed the sun was lighting my room up.

I looked at the clock.

10 AM? And Minori isn't pounding down my door? That's a shocker.

I got up and took a shower. Warm water made muscles feel good.

I got dressed and I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Am I someone Sasuke would find attractive?

I remember a rumor going around during the academy, he likes girls with long hair. I have long hair. I've always had long hair.

I shook my head, I shouldn't care, I've been trying not to let myself think about it, all the work and extra training helps but my parents are away this morning.

You know what, it doesn't matter anyway. That kiss was a onetime thing and it's never going to happen again.

I walked to the training grounds quietly and slowly approached the glaring Minori.

"Good morning."

"Good morning?" He glared, "Good morning?! Where the hell have you been?"

"Asleep."

"I've been waiting for you!" He yelled.

I winced, he's so loud, "In my defense, you never gave me a time yesterday. You only said usual place."

He opened his mouth to fight back but stopped and sighed, "We have a lot to talk about." He leaned back against a tree, "I don't know if you know, but the chunin exams are coming up."

I shook my head, "I had no idea, but it's not like I need to participate, right? I'm already a chunin."

He nodded, "You're right. You won't take the exam but you and I both are going to proctor the exams."

"Proctor? As in, watch over those who are taking it?" Like my former classmates.

He nodded, "The Hokage asked me if we would yesterday and I said yes."

"Yes? Don't I have a say in this?" I asked, annoyed. I don't want to proctor the chunin exams.

He shrugged, "Normally, yes. But this is a request from the Hokage and we have no upcoming missions. We're doing it?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "And if I don't?"

"Then you'll be stripped of your ninja status and become a civilian." He said, with a straight face.

I studied him, "You're lying."

He didn't say anything.

"Damn it!" I sighed, "Fine."

He smiled for the first time since I got here, "Perfect. Now then, let's go to the waterfall."

"Why?"

He threw his arm around my shoulders as he dragged me away, "I'm gonna teach you to walk on water."

I pushed him away, "I already know how."

"Okay," He shrugged, "Then prove it."

When we got to the waterfall, I proved that I could, in fact, walk on water.

Minori was impressed but he insisted on sparring on the water.

We fought for a while but stopped when we heard a scream.

We looked up just in time to see Sasuke catch Naruto before he hit a rock.

The taste of mint came back into my memory.

I shook my head and watched as Sasuke threw Naruto out of the way of the rock and he gracefully landed.

Naruto started to yell.

Minori rubbed his temples, "And you spent a few days with these guys?"

Sasuke and I made contact for a few seconds before he walked away without a word. Is he pretending like the kiss never happened?

We trained for a few more hours before Minori decided to call it quits because he's hungry.

We walked through the forest and stopped when we heard, "Well, hello."

Kakashi waved at us from an above branch. Automatically souring Minori's mood.

I waved back.

I looked over and saw Sakura and Sasuke standing together holding two dogs on leashes. And Naruto being dragged by a much bigger dog into a mine field.

"Naruto, maybe you should turn around!" I yelled.

"I'm trying!" He said as he tugged on the leash to no avail. He set off the mines.

Minori shook his head, "I'm out of here. They give me a headache. I'll see you tomorrow, Seiray. Early."

I waved as he walked away. I couldn't help but sigh, "Shouldn't you guys help him?"

Sasuke shrugged and Sakura smiled, "Seiray! I've been wondering when I was going to see you again."

I raised my brow, "Why?" She doesn't like me.

"Because we need to talk."

"About?"

"You said you would explain that chakra technique back in the land of waves." She said, probably annoyed I forgot.

"Oh," I nodded, "Right. Well, we'll do it another time. You guys are working."

She gave me a sweet smile and nodded.

I started to walk away, "I guess I will see you guys later." I watched Sasuke out of the corner of my eye. He didn't even wave goodbye.

So, not only is he pretending nothing happened, he's playing cold and distant.

Great.

I walked back toward the waterfall, I think I'll practice fighting on the water some more. Build up stamina.

"At least someone wants to improve their technique."

That voice threw me off.

Instead on landing on the ledge I was aiming for, I slipped and fell into the water.

I swam up to the surface and glared at Sasuke.

He shook his head, "I guess you need it."

I climbed out and started to ring out my hair, "Well, what do you expect, sneaking up on people like a creep."

"I didn't sneak up on you. You're the one that specializes in surprise."

My eyes narrowed on him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "You know what I mean."

I shrugged, "Well, I figured you'd kiss anyone, or is it only Naruto?"

The glare he gave me, it could kill, "I thought I told you to forget about that."

I stuck my tongue out, "And you believed I would?"

"I take it we aren't going to talk about this civilly?"

I took out a kunai, "I'll make you a deal, fight me. You win, I spill my guts. I win, we drop the issue."

He took a defensive stance, "You're on."


	28. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 28

Sasuke and I fought. He was pushing his hardest.

I'm still sore, that's a huge advantage for him. He's playing at my weaknesses. Striking where I am sore. It's good. I taught him that.

He threw me against a tree, hitting a very sensitive bruise.

I fell to my knees, huffing, "Geez, you aren't holding back."

He shook his head and put his hand on his hip, a cocky smirk covering is face, "Not a chance."

I took a deep breath before I stood and charged again. He quickly countered and moved to the side, elbowing me down.

It knocked the wind right out of me. I fell on my hands and knees before I rolled onto my back. He sat on top of me, holding a kunai to my neck, "I win."

My arms fell beside me; I don't have the energy to fight any more. I throw the match.

"You know, Uchiha, we've really got to stop meeting like this."

He smirked before he got off. He held his hand out and helped me up, "Okay, now talk."

I dusted myself off, "Hmm, I thought about it… I really don't feel like it."

He glared at me, "The deal was, I win, you talk. I won, so talk."

I limped over to the closest tree, "Best two out of three?"

"You don't look like you have another round in you." He sat beside me, "Over doing it is a thing, even for you."

"No," I shook my head, "I'm a Yuzna, we're invincible."

"Seiray," He monotone voice became extremely serious, "Explain what happened the other night."

I tapped my chin thoughtfully, "Hmm, I don't remember a lot about the other night. All I can recall is mint."

He raised his brow, "Mint?"

I let out a sigh.

It's now or never.

"You tasted like mint."

I watched as his eyes fell on the ground, "Seiray," He said impatiently, "Why?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, 'you don't know'?"

I shrugged and pulled my knees to my chest, "I don't know. I just did it. Can't we forget about it?"

"Can you look me in the eyes?"

I couldn't bring myself to do it. I'll think about the kiss.

"That's what I thought."

"I'm sorry."

I stood and started to walk away but he grabbed my hand, "Wait," He sounded irritated, "You always run away. I'm sick of it."

I slowly turned to look at him, "I…"

"If you walk away, so do I." He said, his voice determined.

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "If you leave, our friendship, it's over."

"You wouldn't…"

"I would." He nodded.

I ran my fingers through my hair, "I don't know what you want me to say. I don't know why I did it. That's the truth. That's all there is to say."

"So, you kissed me, out of nowhere, on impulse?" He asked, I could tell he didn't truly believe it.

I nodded, "I don't want to talk about this."

"Why?"

"Because," I shrugged, "I don't want to hear your opinion."

"You think it's bad?"

"I know it is."

I stared down at a pebble. I feel like all of my insecurities are drowning me.

I felt his hand on my cheek then I felt his lips on mine.

Butterflies raged in my stomach.

His lips are still soft.

He's been drinking tea.

Sasuke's kissing me.

He pulled away, stepping back, "You don't know everything, Seiray."

I was frozen. I didn't know what to say.

He smirked and took another step back, "I'll see you later."

And with that, he was gone.

I feel like I'm going to throw up.

I went home that night; the house is still empty. I crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling. I'm still in shock. I didn't know what to say… or if there's anything to say at all.

I got out of bed early, I couldn't sleep. The butterflies kept me way too wired.

I showered slowly and got dressed.

I'm sure I beat Minori to the training grounds.

When I got to the training grounds, I started to stretch. Stretching makes my sore muscles feel so much better.

"Making up for yesterday's lateness?" Minori teased.

"No," I sighed, "I was awake and I thought this was better than sitting at home."

He smirked, "Well, we have a meeting to attend."

"A meeting?"

He nodded, "Yeah, all the chunin are meeting with the Hokage to go over protocol for the chunin exams. This is especially important for you because you've never been to the chunin exams."

I stood and sighed, "Do I really have to do this?"

He nodded, "It's the only other way you're going to go through the chunin exams."

I groaned and followed him.

We were sat in a room with some other ninja. Some I've never met before and others I recognized from the academy.

I've trained and sparred with some of them. They could never beat me… it's safe to say they don't like me.

The Hokage stood in front of us and began his announcements, "Okay, as you all know, the chunin exams are about to begin. They will be held in Konoha this year.

You have all been selected to assist and proctor. The first phase is tomorrow. The written, you will all sit in and observe for cheating. The main proctor will be Ibiki Morino, we don't want to encourage cheating, we want to test their ability to gather information without being caught.

The second phase is a survival test in the Forty-Fourth Training grounds, also known as, The Forest of death. The genin will be given scrolls and they have to make it to the center. Your job will be to make sure they don't open the scrolls and check in those who make it to the right destination. You may observe but do not interfere. Anko Mitarashi will be proctoring this portion.

In the event we have too many teams that pass the second phase we'll hold another test to limit the number.

And the last phase, will happen one month after the second. We'll go over that when the time comes.

Does everyone understand?"

No one said anything.

Minori and I exchanged knowing looks.

"Alright, report to the academy at 9 AM. Dismissed."

Minori and I stood and watched everyone leave. Some giving me dirty looks.

"Ignore it, they're jealous they didn't get special treatment."

I glared, "You think me getting skipped to chunin is special treatment?"

"No, I meant you get to work with me." He gave me a goofy grin.

I rolled my eyes, what an idiot.

After everyone was gone the Hokage gave me a warm smile, "How is training going?"

"Minori weighs me down."

Minori's jaw dropped, "I do not! She's not as talented as everyone said she was!"

The Hokage chuckled, "I see you two are getting along much better."

I shrugged.

"Well," Minori said, dramatically, "It's hard. I must do the work for two."

I rolled my eyes, "Did you have to stick me with someone who has the mental maturity of a five-year-old?"

The Hokage put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "I guess you'll have to be mature enough for two."

Minori looked insulted, which made me smile.

"I must go," The Hokage sighed, "My job is never done. Please, don't kill each other."

"No promises." I said as we departed.

Minori sighed, "Well, I'm hungry."

I rolled my eyes again, "Is food all you think about?"

"Don't judge me." Minori said as he looked around, "I'm gonna go eat, wanna come?"

I shook my head, "Nah, I think I'm gonna go train."

"All work and no play makes Seiray a dull person."

"Then consider me as boring as a rock." I shrugged as I walked toward the training grounds.

I started my stretches again.

"Make sure you stretch enough, don't wanna pull something."

I sighed and relaxed, "I'm never going to train today."

Sasuke sat in front of me and started to stretch, "What does that mean?"

"You're the second person to interrupt me."

I did my best to ignore the butterflies in my stomach.

"Maybe you should take a break."

I glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged, "Like I said yesterday, over doing it is possible. I had to learn the hard way."

"How would you know if I am over doing it?" I said, slightly offended.

"I know you," He said, nonchalantly, "Your wounds from the mission haven't healed. You're still training regularly with your teammate and I know you're still training with your family. They can be rough."

I shrugged, "How else do I improve?"

He shook his head, "Trust me, I know. But you also need to give yourself time to recuperate. You don't want to risk permanent damage."

I sat back, he has a point, but I need to work my muscles.

The butterflies in my stomach raged when an idea popped into my head.

"Wanna go to the waterfall, like when we were kids?" I smiled.

He raised his brow but didn't say anything.

I shrugged and stood, "You said I need to relax, I don't want to. Let's go for a swim, it'll still work my muscles but it's not strenuous." I held my hand out to him.

He looked at it for a second before taking it.

I didn't let go of his hand, I looped a finger around his index finger. He didn't seem to mind as we walked to the waterfall.

Luckily no one was around.

I took off my shoes and dipped my feet in the water, it was kind of warm.

"Shouldn't we go grab something to swim in?"

I stood and took my shirt off, "Why bother?"

I took my pants off and folded them on a rock before jumping in.

Sasuke smirked before he took his shirt off. I had to look away. Training has certainly paid off.

I lowered myself in the water, using my chakra to sink.

I watched him slowly lower himself in the water.

I swam as quietly as I could behind him.

I grabbed his shoulders and tried to drag him down.

He pushed away and wrapped an arm around my waist, swimming to the surface, "You're going to pay for that."

I pushed away from him, "Oh? What are you going to do?"

"This," He splashed me.

I couldn't help but laugh. I splashed him back with more force.

He wiped the water away, "I'm going to get you for that."

I swam away from him, "Try and catch me!"

He swam after me and grabbed my ankle, pulling me to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his back to my chest.

I could feel his breath on my neck.

My butterflies were going crazy.

I'm swimming and laughing with Sasuke. His arms are around me. I have to say… this is perfect.

"Seiray?! What are you doing in there?!"

And just like that… my perfect moment is over.


	29. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 29

My parents stared down at Sasuke and I in disapproval.

"Get out of there now, Seiray Yuzna." My mother said, crossing her arms over her chest.

I felt Sasuke let go of me. I swam to the edge of the water. Before I could climb out, my mother grabbed my arm and yanked me out.

"Grab your clothes, we're going home." My father said, his voice low but strict.

I looked at Sasuke as they dragged me away. I know the look on his face… it's the same look he gave me when my father dragged me away years ago.

When we passed through the front door my mother through me down, "What is wrong with you?"

My father shut the door and leaned against it, "I thought I told you not to see that Uchiha boy."

"I'm a ninja," I said, defensively, "I work with other shinobi, I can't avoid Sasuke forever."

"Didn't look like you were trying too hard either." My mother said, passive aggressively.

She shook her head, disappointed, "You are a Yuzna, Seiray, our main focus in life is to serve the village, we're the strongest clan in the village. We don't waste our time on romantic relationships."

"You and dad are married."

My father shook his head, "Your mother and I married for one reason and one reason only, to continue the Yuzna line."

Honestly, I'm not surprised but I had no idea that's why they got married.

My mother sighed, "I thought making you train with the Uchiha clan would make you stronger. But I can see now, it was a mistake."

She made eye contact with my father before she looked at me, "I want you to stay away from that Uchiha boy. He's of no use to you."

I can't believe this, "Who are you to judge who is useful to me and who isn't?"

"We're your parents," My father stepped forward, "If you don't follow the rules, we'll be forced to take action."

My mother nodded, agreeing, before she walked past me, into the kitchen. It wasn't long before my father followed.

I shook my head and walked off into my room. I sat on my bed. I'm not like them. I'm not some drone that is trained to do one thing and one thing only.

The sound of my parents talking caught my attention.

"I knew when she was young, she would be trouble." My mother whispered harshly.

"I should've known the Uchiha family would ruin her. Mikoto was too soft and Fugaku had no control over his family." My father replied, nonchalantly.

"You know, she was almost useless in the mission with Kakashi." She said, "I read the official report."

My jaw dropped, useless?

Kakashi wouldn't have been able to catch Zabuza without my dogs.

Did Kakashi really write that in the report?

I was going to lean in to listen more but I heard a tapping sound from behind me.

Sasuke.

He waved for me to come out.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, as I climbed out.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." He said, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

I looked back, thinking over what I heard. When I looked at Sasuke I sighed, "I… I don't know."

He raised his brow, "What happened?"

I shrugged and leaned against the window, "Post it note version, my parents want me to stay away from you… again."

I could see the irritation on Sasuke's face, "You would think I'm a bad influence." He shook his head, "Are you going to listen to them?"

"I'm out here aren't I?"

He looked surprised, "You're going against your father?"

I nodded, "I told you, I'm not under his thumb anymore." I looked down, "I'm my own person now."

"Then what is going to happen with us?"

I shrugged, "I don't see why anything should change."

"I don't know…" His voice trailed for a second, "I think things have changed."

When I looked up, I felt his soft lips on mine. His thumb caressed my cheek.

The butterflies went wild and my heart was racing.

He pulled away, "Things have changed."

I bit my lip, "My parents would kill us if they saw this. If they knew about… whatever we are."

He looked past me at my house, "They don't have to know about any of it."

"It's bound to get back to them… unless…" I thought about it.

"Unless?" He urged for me to continue.

"Unless we don't tell anyone."

He raised his brow, "So, we would hide everything from everyone?"

I nodded.

He smirked, "That could work." He said as he put a hand on my hip, "For now."

He leaned in for another kiss but I bit my lip, "So, are we really going to do this?"

"I think so."

I couldn't help but smile, "Should we do this?"

He thought for a second, "Probably not."

The comment made me laugh.

Sasuke leaned in for another kiss but froze when we heard my mother calling my name. Buzz kill.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "I need to deal with that… meet me at the waterfall in an hour?"

He nodded and stepped back, "I'll see you in an hour."

I went back inside, just in time for my mom to walk in. She gave me a suspicious look, "Your father and I are going to the Hokage's office. We'll be back in a few days."

I nodded and watched her walk away. She stopped at the door, "Remember, focus on your training, stay away from that Uchiha boy."

"He has a name."

She glared before she left.

I waited until I heard them leave before climbing out the window. I jumped from house to house, quietly. Luckily, the Hokage's office is in the opposite direction.

I slowed down when I entered the training grounds and I noticed Kakashi as he was leaving.

"I have a bone to pick with you." I said, trying to hold back my anger. I don't think I would be able to fight him. Not now.

He nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Okay."

"Why did you put in the official report that I was useless?"

He gave me a confused look, "I'm sorry?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "My mother read the official report. She said I was useless."

"I didn't write useless." He shrugged, "How would she know what the report said?"

"She's nosy and looks for ways to prove that I'm not as good as I should be."

Kakashi put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "Believe me, I didn't write useless."

I nodded and walked past him, "Thank you."

I continued on toward the waterfall. Sasuke wasn't there yet.

I sat on the edge and looked into the water. Twice now, I've been forbidden from seeing Sasuke. The first time, I listened. I was miserable. This time, I'm not going to.

"Hey."

I looked over my shoulder at Sasuke, he leaned against a tree.

"Wanna go for a swim?" I asked.

He shook his head, "That didn't go well last time."

I stood and walked toward him, "So, is your team entering the chunin exams?"

"I am," His shrugged, "Naruto probably will, but Sakura, I'm not so sure."

I raised my brow, "If Sakura doesn't go, you guys can't enter. Only teams can enter the chunin exams."

"Kakashi said it's an individual decision."

I shrugged, "Maybe it's changed since my parents took it."

"Do you have to take the chunin exams?"

"No," I sighed, "But I will be there."

"Lucky you."

I shrugged.

I couldn't help but feel a bit awkward. I wasn't sure how to act. I've never been in a situation like this.

I looked down at Sasuke's hand, I couldn't help it. I reached for his hand, interlacing our fingers. He didn't seem to mind.

He squeezed my hand, "Are you sure you're okay with going against your parents?"

I really am.

Without warning, I pressed my lips to his.

I am very okay going against this rule.

He let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I'm not going to lie; it feels nice to be in his arms. It feels right.

I wrapped my arms around him, laying my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beat steadily. It made me feel safe.

I feel safe here.


	30. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 30

We hung out for a few more hours before I insisted that he go home and rest for tomorrow.

I woke up when I heard pounding on my door.

I groaned and dragged myself down. I threw the door up, "What?!" I glared.

"Nice bed hair." Minori smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

"We've got to go meet Ibiki." He shrugged.

I leaned against the door, "This early?"

He nodded with a huge grin, "Get dressed!"

I sighed and moved aside, "Come in."

I dragged myself back to my room and grabbed my clothes. I took a quick cold shower to wake myself up… it didn't do much good.

I went back downstairs and I saw Minori staring at my family photo again.

"Let's go." I said as I walked to the door.

Minori followed and immediately, he started to babble about his dinner last night.

I rolled my eyes, "Why, on earth, do you think I care about what you had to eat?"

"I know you don't," He shrugged, "But it's so much fun to irritate you." He smiled, "So, anyway! I ate some ramen but I added broccoli and it gave me the worst gas."

I groaned and tuned him out. He's doing this to annoy me.

We walked up to the building the first exam was being held. A few teams were here, waiting for the doors to open for the test.

I looked around, I didn't recognize anyone. None of them are from this village.

I suddenly got a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that made me freeze.

My eyes scanned the area. One of these genin has an extreme amount of power and chakra.

He then stood out. Red hair. Green eyes. He's not very tall, he's small. He's from the sand village. He looks younger than me. But he makes my skin crawl.

I looked into his eyes. He has dark circles around his eyes, from lack of sleep.

I looked away from him. Who is he?

"Seiray? Are you coming?"

I looked at Minori. I let out the breath I didn't even realize I had been holding in.

He raised his brow, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and took another glance at the red head, this time, we made eye contact. I felt like I was about to empty the contents of my stomach.

Minori grabbed my hand and pulled my away, pulling me out of my trance.

We entered the building before Minori let go, "What happened?"

I knelt over, putting my hands on my knees, "I think I'm going to puke."

He rubbed my back, "What's wrong?"

"That guy out there. The red head." I shook my head and stood. I just need to walk it off.

Minori raised his brow again, "Seiray?"

I walked down the hall, "I'm fine. Let's go."

He sighed and dropped the issue. We walked to the second floor and entered a room with all the people from yesterday, but there were a few extra people.

Ibiki, Kakashi, Kurenai, sensei of squad 8, Asuma, sensei of squad 10, Iruka, and the Hokage.

Ibiki smiled, "I heard you were going to be here, Seiray of the Yuzna clan."

"I heard they're letting you torture the poor genin this year." I shot back with a smile.

Ibiki chuckled before embracing me in a tight hug, lifting me off the ground.

"You two know each other?" Minori asked.

I nodded ad Ibiki let me go, "I trained with Ibiki when I was younger."

"I'm impressed." I heard Kakashi as he approached.

I felt Minori's mood deflate.

"She's a little spit fire," Ibiki chuckled, "The only little kid that could make me beg for mercy."

I put my hands on my hips triumphantly, "I can still make you cry like a girl."

Kakashi seemed intrigued, "What did she do to you?"

I couldn't help but have flashbacks of our arguments that usually ended in me biting him, extremely hard.

Ibiki shook his head, "Too traumatic to tell."

The Hokage smiled as he put a hand on my shoulder, "Everyone is here, we should start."

Ibiki walked to the front of the room and his voice boomed, "Alright, today we test the genin abilities to gather information without being caught."

He began to pace, "Some of you will sit and observe and some of you, will be mixed in with the genin with all of the answers to the test."

The Hokage stepped forward, "Now, there are some of you, like Seiray and Minori, who cannot be mixed in, you're too well known by the genin."

Kakashi nodded, "So, you will be observing, now, a lot of the genin have special abilities, they have to be able to use them without being noticeable."

Ibiki nodded, "The exam starts at three on the third floor. I want you all to be there at 2:45 so I can set you all up. Dismissed."

My eyes drifted to Minori, he looked like he wouldn't be happy until he was out of the same room as Kakashi.

But I don't think that is going to happen anytime soon.

Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma approached us.

"Seiray, have you met Kurenai and Asuma?"

I shook my head, "No, but I know of them. Asuma, sensei of team 10, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. Known as the foremost skilled ninja in melee combat.

And Kurenai, sensei of team 8, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. New to the title of elite jonin, but mysterious. All I know is she's skilled in genjutsu, the only person I've seen that's better than a certain Uchiha everyone hates."

Kurenai looked impressed, "My, it's a shame all I know about you is your legendary jump to chunin."

Asuma nodded, "Yeah, all I know is, for someone who missed as much class as she did, she's smart. She's a bit like Shikamaru in that way."

Kakashi chuckled, "I had the pleasure of her company on my mission to the land of waves. She was quite useful."

Kurenai smiled, "After the exams, I'd love to have you work with my team."

I nodded and glanced at Minori, he looked like he was itching to leave. I bowed, "Thank you, it would be an honor to work with another skilled kunoichi. I will see you all later."

Minori looked relieved as we walked away, and as we made it outside it looked like he was able to breathe.

He sighed, "I have some errands to run. Meet me here at 2:30."

I nodded and watched as he took off in the other direction.

"Yuzna."

I heard my name being called. I know that voice.

"What do you want, Pretty Boy?"

Neji glared, he didn't like that name, "Are you taking the chunin exams?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Why do you care?"

"A rematch."

I smirked, "You want a rematch, find me in the training fields and challenge me to a real fight not some test."

Lee stepped forward, "Seiray, I would like to fight as well!" He stood at attention.

TenTen sighed, "Come on, boys, let's go." She said as she dragged them away.

I shook my head and walked away. I walked through town and heard my name being called… again.

This time, it was Sakura.

"Hey, Seiray! Wait up."

Crap. She's the last person I wanted to run into, especially with my newly formed secret relationship with Sasuke.

I stopped and waited for her to catch up, against my better judgment, "What's up, Sakura?"

"I was wondering if you could finally talk about that jutsu you used back in the land of waves?"

I nodded and sighed, "Sure, let's go get some tea."

She's probably the last person I should be hanging out with but I owe her.

We sat at a quiet tea shop and sipped awkwardly on our tea.

Luckily, she broke the silence, "So, you took my chakra, how?"

I took a breath, "Well, it's called syphoning, it's all about chakra control. When our hands connected, I controlled my chakra to my hand and attached it to yours and then pulled it into me."

"Is it a difficult technique?" She asked, intrigued.

I nodded, "Oh yeah, it takes a toll afterwards. You need to be a jonin."

She raised her brow, "But you can do it."

I nodded, "I can." I said, gently, "But I've also trained longer and harder. It's a part of being in my family."

She nodded and looked thoughtful. She sighed and relaxed in her seat, "I was hoping you would say you could teach it to me. I don't want to be useless anymore."

I was shocked. She's opening up to me?

"I drag Sasuke… and even Naruto down." She put her head down, "And I know I do."

I wasn't sure what to do. I'm not good with other females.

"Uhh, well, I'm sure Naruto and Sasuke don't think you're useless."

She nodded, "Yes they do. Sasuke even said I was worse than Naruto."

Sasuke. You're so bad with people.

"I'll never be as good as them."

"No," I shrugged, "Not if you put yourself down. You have to ignore Sasuke, ignore Naruto and fight to better yourself. If you're focusing on how well they're doing, you'll lose your own progress."

She looked back at me, "I wonder if I should wait to go to the chunin exams."

I shrugged again, "It's on you. If you feel you aren't ready, stay back. Don't do it just because you don't want Sasuke to think less of you." He's taken anyway.

I froze. Did I really think that?

At least I didn't say it. I should go before I say something stupid and mess everything up.

She smiled, "You're right. I won't get better if I don't focus on myself. Thank you, Seiray."

I nodded and stood, "No problem, I gotta go. Remember, if you look down on yourself, you'll never get anywhere."

She waved as I walked away. I didn't think that's how the conversation would go. If she was ever able to look past Sasuke and I being together, I think she would be a good friend.

Now, to find something to do until two.


	31. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 31

I walked around the village for a few hours until it was time to go back.

When I walked up to the academy, I immediately spotted Minori, talking to a few other chunin.

When he noticed me he said goodbye and smiled, "Hey, you're on time."

I shook my head, "Let's go."

When we walked in, we went up to the room the test is being held in, it adjoins to the room the genin are waiting in.

I couldn't help but peek.

I could see Neji and his team, Ino and her team, and Kiba and his team but team 7 had yet to arrive. They still have a little over fifteen minutes but that's pushing it.

I nudged Minori as I shut the door, "Can chunin enter as individuals?"

He shook his head, "Only teams can enter. Why?"

I shrugged, "Kakashi told Sasuke's team it's an individual decision."

He flinched at the mention of Kakashi but answered, "Well, yes and no. If a genin who isn't ready enters for the sake of the team, it could be detrimental to the team. All three must be willing and ready to have any semblance of a chance."

"So, he said that so the other two wouldn't pressure the third?"

He nodded then narrowed his eyes, "Does this have to do with your Uchiha friend? He didn't want to enter?"

I shook my head, "No, he wouldn't pass this up. It's Sakura. She thinks she's living in Sasuke and Naruto's shadow."

Minori sighed, "Look, I don't know what's going on between you and the Uchiha and the rest of that team but leave me out of it. I have no problems with Naruto, he's a good kid and I don't even Sakura. But I don't like the sensei and I don't like the Uchiha clan."

My jaw dropped. I had no idea. I didn't even know he knew anyone in the Uchiha clan. He'd never shown any evidence of knowing anything about Sasuke.

I took a step away and nodded, "Sorry."

Minori sure does have a lot of enemies in this village.

I peeked into the room again, just in time to hear, "Sasuke, where have you been?"

They came.

All three of them.

I watched as Ino jumped on Sasuke, wrapping her arms around him. I couldn't help but glare.

"Boy! You have no idea how much I wished you'd show up here. I've missed those brooding good looks of yours!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, you porker!" Go Sakura, "Back off, he's mine!" No… he's not.

"Miss. Forehead, they let you in. I see you still have those frown lines on your billboard brow." I have to say, not original for Ino but still good.

I closed the door again, so I wouldn't see anymore.

When I turned back, Ibiki walked in, "Okay, everyone who got the answer when they got here is in the other room, hidden among the other genin. The rest of you take your seats. Watch each genin carefully. Like you would an enemy."

Minori and I sat directly opposite of each other with our clipboards and they began to let genin in.

They entered and filled in the seats. They all looked intimidated but they're trying to put on a front but I can see right through it.

Red hair caught my eye. I took a deep breath and pulled my eyes away, I watched every one fill into my row. A lot of genin I didn't recognize and Sasuke.

I looked at Minori and he rolled his eyes. Sasuke's loser to him than me.

Ibiki tapped the chalk on the chalk board, "Everyone, eyes front. There are a few rules you need to be aware of."

I tuned him out. I know the drill; I vaguely remember him going over it this morning.

We watch as these genin take the test. They start at 10 and for everything they get wrong deduct a point. Any cheating, we deduct 2 points. Five times and they're out.

I stared down the row. They're sweating.

If one fails, they all fail.

"Begin!" Ibiki yelled.

This is going to be a long hour.

I looked around for Naruto. He looked like he was panicking. He was also sitting by Hinata.

A few rows up was Sakura. And Sasuke was in my row. They seemed calmer than Naruto.

A full fifteen minutes passed. I've mark six candidates at least once.

I noticed Sasuke activated his Sharingan, should I mark him? The only way to know he's using it to cheat is if you know him, know the kekkei genkai, and know what Sasuke can do with it.

I've caught on… but I know him. On a personal level. So, should I be unbiased or should I ignore it and see if Minori marks him.

I watched as Minori wrote on his clipboard. He glanced my way quickly before his stare went back to the genin.

I took a deep breath and wrote out Uchiha.

I looked back up and glanced around. I hope no one can see the guilt on my face.

I looked toward Naruto and saw the kid behind him, I've marked him three times.

I looked at the sentinel for his row and held up a three. He nodded and signaled Ibiki.

I watched as Kotetsu, another sentinel, threw a kunai at the kid, scaring the crap out of Naruto.

"Five strikes and you're out."

"What? It can't be." The kid panicked.

Kotetsu pointed at the kid, "You and your team will leave immediately."

The rest of his team stood and walked out. They looked angry.

They called out their names.

As more time went by, more students became disqualified.

I looked back at Sasuke. He seemed to be moving on nicely.

It was getting closer and closer for the tenth question.

Ibiki mentioned something about the tenth question at the meeting. All the rookies can pass it, granted they don't get disqualified.

I looked over at Sakura. She was reading over her own paper quite intensely. It looked odd. My eyes trailed the rows and landed on Ino.

The mind transfer jutsu, her family is notorious for it.

I marked her.

I think I'm the only one to notice.

Time went by, finally, the tenth question.

"Alright," Ibiki's voice boomed, "The tenth and final question."

"First," He said, "There are some more rules you should know about."

Awkwardly, the red head's companion, stumbled in, back from the bathroom.

"Finally, we were going to go on without you. Take your seat."

He chuckled and mumbled a sarcastic comment before he sat down.

Ibiki stared everyone down. And they cowered.

They should, he specializes in interrogation.

Ibiki continued to explain that you could deny the final question but if you do, you'll be disqualified. And if you accept it and get it wrong, you won't be able to take the exams again.

This is Ibiki's first year, he's calling the shots.

They call him a sadist for a reason.

"Now then, if you're ready, the tenth question. If you don't accept it, raise your hand, your number will be recorded and you can go."

I watched as everyone contemplated.

Sasuke looked confident.

Sakura looked unsure but I think it's about Naruto who looks scared out of their minds.

People began to raise their hands and file out. The rookies stayed, some looked worried, others looked confident.

Is Naruto going to raise his hand?

No, he can do this.

Naruto Uzumaki can pass this test.

I noticed Naruto raise his hand, my jaw dropped. No.

Then he slammed it on the table, "Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want, but you won't scare me. No way! I don't care if I get stuck as a genin for the rest of my life! I'll still be Hokage someday!"

I smiled. Good for you, Naruto.

Ibiki nodded, "This decision will change your life. If for any reason you want to quit, then do so. It's your last chance." He seemed to be referring to Naruto.

Naruto smiled, "No way, I never go back on my word. That's the way of the ninja."

Everyone else smiled. He inspired them. They aren't wavering.

Ibiki looked to us sentinels for approval their ready. We all nodded.

"I admire your determination. For all those remaining, there is one thing left to say." Ibiki smiled, "You've all passed the first exam."

They were all shocked. Sakura argued and Ibiki explained what real reasons for the test.

Naruto agreed, but I don't think he knew any of it.

Ibiki explained the cheating aspect and pointed out the chunin who were sitting with them.

Naruto began to babble about how he wasn't fooled. I shook my head, he had no idea.

Ibiki took his headband to reveal his scars, "Information, it can be the most valuable weapon. How well you can gather and use the information can make or break your mission. There will be times you could risk your life to get it."

Everyone was shocked.

"Remember, info gathered from enemies might not be accurate. It could be worse than no information."

"What about the tenth question?" Someone asked.

"It's the main part of the test, surely you get that."

"Sure," Sakura hesitated, "But explain it anyway."

"You were given two choices, both hard. Leave and take your comrades down with you. Or stay and risk losing everything, including a second chance. It seemed to be a no win situation. The type chunin deal with every day."

Ibiki continued to give a scenario, but I rolled my eyes. One thing I remember about Ibiki, he drabbled on for hours.

The genin truly looked confused.

I noticed all of the rookies passed. Guys team passed. The red head's team passed.

Ibiki declared their passing.

Naruto cheered.

As Naruto bounced around something flew through the window and someone hung up a banner, Anko… she's early.

"Heads up boys and girls!" She shouted, "This is no time to be celebrating, I'll be your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi! Ready for the second test?! Let's move out!"

I raised my brow and looked at Minori, I swear she's early.

Ibiki peeked out, "You're early… again."

I rolled my eyes.

Anko frowned, "Theirs a lot left. Ibiki, your test was too easy, you're going soft."

"Or, it's a stronger crop this year."

She shrugged, "They don't look it. Alright, first thing in the morning. I'll let your squad leaders know where. Dismissed."

The genin began to file out.

As I stood, I peeked at Naruto's test, out of curiosity. It was blank.

I smiled as I walked out.

Minori stretched, "Ugh, finally. At least tomorrow will be more eventful. Meet me at the training grounds, early."

I nodded and watched as he walked away, he seemed stiff from sitting in the seat. I thought about asking if he marked Sasuke but I went against my better judgement, he doesn't want anything to do with them.

I sighed and stretched my arms. I think I'll go for a swim.

I walked to the waterfall, undisturbed.

I took my shoes off and dipped my feet in, the water is warm. I laid back, thankful of the shade. This is relaxing.

"You look comfortable."

I sat up and turned to see Sasuke, leaning against a tree.

I couldn't help it.

I stood and ran to him, throwing my arms around him, "Congratulations."

He wrapped an arm around my waist, "Thank you. What's the hug for?"

I pulled away to look into his onyx black eyes, "If Ino can do it, why can't I?"

He rolled his eyes, "You saw that?"

"Someone hugs my Uchiha, I know about it."

He raised his brow, "Your Uchiha?"

"Damn straight."

He gave me his trademark smirk before he pressed his soft lips to mine.

I pulled away and couldn't resist hitting him.

"What was that for?"

"Sakura."

"Sakura?"

I nodded and stepped away from him, "She told me what you said. She's a worse ninja than Naruto? You don't say that. I don't care if you think. Don't say it."

He sighed, "I was trying to motivated her."

"Still."

He nodded, he understands.

I smiled, "So, how was the test?"

He smirked again, "That test was impossible, but I didn't get disqualified."

I shook my head, "No, but you did get at least one mark."

"From who?" He asked, insulted.

I shrugged, "Me. I saw the Sharingan, I know what it does. I know why you would be using it."

He stopped, not sure whether he should be mad about it or not.

He sighed, "Okay."

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

He shrugged, "Kakashi says it's going to be in the forest of death. Are you going to be there?"

I nodded, "As a sentinel."

He grabbed my hand, a smirk covering his face, "Then I'll be fine."

I was speechless.

Sasuke shook his head and led me over to a rock by the waterfall. We sat in silence for a while and I was perfectly content.

As we sat there, we slowly began to scoot closer. Until I was able to lay my head on his shoulder.

I can promise you, I never thought, in all the years I've known Sasuke, that I would be in this position.

"So," I heard Sasuke, his voice low, "You hung out with Sakura."

I sighed and shook my head, "It was difficult. I had to resist witty remarks."

He chuckled, "You have a big mouth, I bet that was trying."

I nodded as I nuzzled closer, I couldn't help but notice that he smelled like the forest after a fresh rain. It was calming, it made me sleepy.

I felt my eyes get heavy and it wasn't long before I fell asleep.


	32. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 32

I sighed as I felt myself being pulled from my sleep. I wasn't ready to wake up yet. I was unbelievably comfortable.

I nuzzled deeper into my pillow. As I did, I felt something tighten around my waist. My body froze.

I felt something against my neck and heard a light, almost inaudible, snore.

I opened my eyes and quickly scan the dark room… this isn't my room. Where am I? What happened last night?

I tried to recall the events of yesterday. It was the written, then I hung out at the waterfall with Sasuke… the waterfall. I fell asleep. In his arms.

It hit me.

I'm in Sasuke's house.

In his room. I remember this room.

I felt my heart start to race and I panicked, jumping out of the bed.

I stumbled and fell against the wall. My eyes met a shocked and sleepy Sasuke.

"What is your problem?" He asked, sitting up in bed.

I hugged my knees to my chest, "Why am I here?"

He rolled his eyes, "You fell asleep, I wasn't going to take you home and risk running into your family."

"So, you take me to your room? Why didn't you just wake me up?" I asked, irritated.

"Because, you looked so peaceful." He said, his voice low.

My heart skipped a beat. I relaxed a little. That's… that's so sweet.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He looked so sleepy. His hair was tousled in a way I haven't seen since we were kids. It was cute.

I wondered, should I get back in bed? I mean, we are in a romantic relationship, it wouldn't be weird… for normal people.

I took a deep breath and stood, "Are you still tired?" I asked quietly, not sure if he'd agree to laying down with me again.

He raised his brow but nodded, "A little, and according to Kakashi, I need all the rest I can get before The Forest of Death tomorrow."

I nodded, "Well, then why are you still sitting up? Let's go back to bed."

He looked at me like I was crazy before settling into bed. I slid next to him, tucking myself under his arm and laying my head on his chest. His heart was beating a little faster than normal… it made me smile.

Sasuke's arms tightened around me, it was comforting, safe.

It wasn't long before I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

A loud thud and groan woke me a few hours later.

"Seiray?! What the hell?" I heard, completely pulling me from my slumber.

I yawned as I sat up and looked around, spotting Sasuke on the floor, rubbing his head and glaring.

"What are you doing?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"What do you think?!" He yelled, "You pushed me off the bed!"

I couldn't help but giggle, oops. Didn't mean to.

He stood and grumbled as he walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry!" I called after him.

He came back in, still glaring, "Mind telling me why that happened?"

I shrugged and laid back down, "I'm used to sleeping in my own bed alone." To be honest, his bed is way more comfortable than mine. This just may become a habit.

It wasn't long before Sasuke climbed back into the bed, "Push me off again and you're sleeping outside."

I smiled and nudged him with my elbow, "I make no promises."

The next time I woke up, it was brighter than before. My hand felt around the bed for Sasuke and I pushed him, "Turn the light off." I said, annoyed. I'm still trying to sleep.

"I didn't turn it on." He grumbled.

My eyes shot open. The sun is up.

I looked at the clock on the bed side table, 7:53. Crap. Minori is probably already at the training fields, or worse, at my house looking for me.

I shot out of bed and grabbed my shuriken pack, clipping it to my hip. I looked around for my kunai pouch but I didn't see it, or my shoes.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm late." I frantically looked around his room, "Where's my stuff?"

"I think it's down the hall."

I quickly took off, almost falling a few times. I saw my stuff on the coffee table. I strapped my kunai pouch to my leg and sat down to put my shoes on.

As soon as my shoes were on I was about to book it but I caught my reflection in a mirror hanging on a wall. My hair was atrocious.

I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to tame the tangles but it wasn't working. I dug through my shuriken pack for a hair tie but couldn't find one.

I couldn't help but groan in aggravation.

"You aren't going to find whatever it is you're looking for." I heard Sasuke's voice.

"And why won't I?"

He handed me another shuriken pouch, "Because it's mine."

I sighed and handed him back his. I grabbed a hair tie, throwing my hair into a ponytail. I sighed, I'm stressed. Minori can't go to my house. I'm not sure if my parents are home and if they are they will decide to look for me and Sasuke's house is the first place they'll look.

I felt an arm around my waist, "Calm down."

I nodded and took a deep breath, "I have to go."

"I'll see you at the test site?" He asked, his voice very monotone.

I nodded and gave him a quick kiss before leaving.

I stopped just outside the door, reliving the last ten minutes in my head. That felt so normal and natural… it was weird. The whole relationship thing, it's becoming natural for us. We're getting comfortable with each other.

I never thought this would be us. If my parents saw us, they'd have a heart attack… but it feels right. It feels like no time has been lost. When it's just him and I, it's perfect and like we've never been apart.

I shook my head and walked through the compound, I haven't been here in years. It's become so vacant, almost like a ghost town. Everyone who once lived here, people I knew, are gone.

I pictured Sasuke's aunt, the sweetest woman. She was an awesome cook. To leave the compound, you have to pass her house. I could still see her sweeping her porch, waiting for me and Sasuke to run by… with Itachi.

I pushed the thoughts out of my head, if I think any more about this, I will cry… and that's not an option.

When I finally arrived at the training grounds, Minori was stretching.

"I'm so sorry." I said quickly, before he could jump on me for being late.

He raised his brow in complete confusion, "For?"

"Being late."

He shrugged and shot me his usual giant grin, "No big deal, I actually just got here."

I nodded and sat in front of him, stretching my legs out, "So, you had a late morning."

He nodded and sighed "I'm not looking forward to the Forest of Death today."

"Why?" I asked, he's never shown any emotions about it.

He shrugged and leaned back, "I took the chunin exams, more than once. This round was the toughest on my team. There are illusions and tricks that mess with your mind and at the experience level I was at, at that time, I couldn't see through a lot of it. You're more skilled than I was, so I'm not worried about you. I'm afraid it'll bring memories back, of my team."

I was shocked, he was so open.

"If you don't want to participate, we can opt out." I offered.

He shook his head, "No, this is good for you, you didn't have to take this chunin exams but it's good to know what goes on."

I hugged my knees to my chest, "Are you sure?"

He nodded but didn't say anything.

I nudged his leg, "Okay, I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I miss hyper Minori… bring him back."

He laughed and fell back, before he popped back up and jumped up, "Alright, you want hyper? Then get up and fight me." He challenged.

I smirked and stood, looking him in the eyes, "Are you sure you can take me? You're pretty distracted."

"All I heard was, 'I'm pretty,' and I already know that." He said, completely cocky.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, you're delusional, maybe you should go home and rest."

Minori smiled, a light smile, "We have to go meet Anko and the Hokage." He said, with a sigh.

I couldn't help but groan. Rest sounds pretty good right now… back at Sasuke's house though.


	33. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 33

Minori and I made our way over to The Forest of Death where the Hokage and Anko stood, talking with a few chunin.

Anko smiled as she spotted us, "Hey, bright and early! I like it!" She said, enthusiastically.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "It's too early for you to be this upbeat."

She shook her head, "Oh lighten up."

Minori sighed, "She's always been kind of a sour puss."

I glared at Minori, "Watch it or I'll feed you to something in that forest. Two will go in and one will come out."

Minori rolled his eyes, brushing my comment off.

The Hokage looked to the forest before bowing, "I should get going, I just wanted to see the plan for the day."

We each bowed in respect as we watched the Hokage take off.

Anko looked proudly at the fences, "I can't wait to see which maggots make it out and which don't." Her eyes drifted to me, "If only you were taking the exam. I'd like to see you make it through this stage."

Minori shrugged, "I think she'd do fine. With her temper, we'd have to worry about everything else in the forest."

I almost opened my mouth to retort but stopped, he's not lying. Piss me off and you might not see tomorrow, in most cases.

Anko chuckled at his comment before patting me on the shoulder, the contact irritated me.

"Well!" She yelled enthusiastically, "Our victims will be here soon! We'll let you know what to do soon."

I rolled my eyes as she walked away, "Could she be anymore loud and annoying?"

"Well, aren't you the crabapple today."

"And you weren't rainbows and sunshine twenty minutes ago." I pointed out.

He nodded and smiled, "But Anko was so upbeat! Raises my spirits!"

I just shook my head.

We waited around until genin started to pour in, one team at a time. I kept an eye out for Sasuke's team. They were among the last to show up. I watched Sakura trail after Sasuke.

I rolled my eyes.

I watched as Naruto interviewed with Konohamaru and his little friends. They went around talking to most of the genin from Konoha.

It wasn't long before Anko stood on the fence, "Alright! Listen up maggots! We're about to begin but I wanna lay down a few ground rules.

You will be getting a scroll the objective is to get two, one heaven and one earth and you will take them to the tower at the center of the forest. Only teams with both scrolls will advance to the nest stage.

You must not open the scrolls until you are instructed to. There will be consequences for any teams who do.

Now, you'll have more to worry about than just each other, dangerous things lurk in this forest.

Line up and get your scrolls."

All of the teams lined up then stood by the entrance ready to go in.

Minori and I took our places inside the fence, "Don't go too far," Minori warned me, "If we get separated, we'll probably lose each other for a few days."

I nodded, we'd do better in here together rather than on our own.

I heard Anko yell go and I watched teams of genin fly by me. Minori and I started our way through the forest, watching over teams. We had to stay quiet, which made Minori antsy.

After a few hours we stopped to rest and get a drink of water.

"I can't believe you didn't bring a water bottle." Minori sighed as I took a drink from his.

I shrugged, "You have one, what's the big deal?"

"What if I was a germaphobe? Then you would be screwed."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't be a drama queen."

Minori stuck his tongue out. Very mature.

After our break we kept moving. Watching teams. We saw two teams try to open the scrolls. One chicken out but the other went through with it. They were disqualified.

We went through the forest for the next two days. I've seen most of the genin from Konoha, the sand genin, and some of the grass genin. But I haven't seen Sasuke's team and I haven't seen Kiba's either.

Minori and I have yet to be separated. If we ever have to part, we agree to meet in a certain place.

This place is dark… almost scary.

I watched as Minori knocked out another team that tried to open there scrolls.

Minori shook his head, "Jesus, what part of 'don't open the scrolls' do these genin not get? I wasn't even tempted to open, ever."

I shrugged, "I get it. The curiosity, the unknown makes it tempting."

Minori looked surprised, "So, would you open the scroll?"

I shook my head, "Hell no. I said it was tempting but I know how to follow rules."

Minori smiled but before he could say anything, we heard a scream. A scream I recognize.

That was Sakura.

Minori and I made eye contact. He knows I know her.

I jumped up and took off. I could hear Minori calling after me.

I jumped from tree to tree. I am close, I know I am.

I landed on a tree and saw Sakura. She was being held by her hair by a sound ninja. I wanted to jump down and help her. She looked so defenseless.

Before I could move, I felt an arm wrap around me, "We can't interfere. They aren't breaking any rules."

My eyes scoured the ground, where's Sasuke? Where's Naruto?

Then I saw them. Both of them, passed out in a cave. They both look beaten down.

I felt a pain in my chest.

I watched as Sakura cut her hair away from the sound ninja. She began to fight and she was fighting hard. I was surprised.

It wasn't long before Ino jumped in with Choji and Shikamaru.

They were kicking butt… for a while but it wasn't long before Sakura began to wear down.

I was about to tell Minori that I need to jump in, they'll die if I don't, but I didn't. I felt a tremendous amount of chakra whip through the air. I looked around to find the source. It was coming through the cave.

I watched as Sasuke emerged, he looked terrifying. There were black marks across his face and arms. His chakra glowed purple as it swirled around him. He didn't look like himself.

Then I heard him speak, "Sakura. Who did this to you?" His voice was cold, heartless. I'd never heard him sound so evil.

Sakura stumbled as she said his name. He just growled, "Who did this to you?!" He screamed. I felt my stomach twist in knots. I want to throw up.

Sakura pointed to her attackers.

Sasuke attacked. He fought them like I had never seen him fight before. He was brutal. He showed no mercy as he broke the arms of one of the ninjas.

I heard Sakura call out Sasuke's name and he froze when she hugged him. I could hear her begging him to stop.

He put his hands over hers and the black marks began to retreat. His chakra dissipated. He looked normal again. But they didn't let go of one another. Sasuke didn't push her away.

I felt the tears threatening to fall.

I have to get away.

I need to go.


	34. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 34

Minori followed me but didn't say anything.

When we were as far away as we could get, Minori grabbed my arm, making me stop, "Hey, calm down. What's going on?"

I shook my head and brushed off what I was feeling, "Nothing. It's nothing."

I could feel his eyes on me, he didn't believe me, "Is this because I didn't let you help them?"

I shook my head.

"I know they're your friends but they have to pass this on their own." He said, his voice apologetic.

I wanted to tell him the truth. I wanted to tell him that it wasn't that that upset me. It was Sasuke. And Sakura. My jealousy. My stupid jealousy.

But I don't. I can't.

I sighed and nodded, "I understand. Should we start making our way to the center?"

He nodded but didn't move. He stared.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"I'm sorry."

I nodded.

Minori and I started our way to the tower. People tried weak genjutsu on us, thinking we had a scroll but they didn't fool us. We saw right through it.

We took our time, walking the entire way. It took us another day and a half to make it there.

And I was a grouch.

I need a shower.

When we entered the tower, I noticed a few other teams already there.

Anko waved at us as she saw us, "Took you guys long enough to get here."

Minori smiled, "I wanted her to get the full effect of the chunin exams."

I shrugged, "I don't see the big deal."

Anko shook her head, "Of course you don't."

We watched as team after team began to file in.

Anko shook her head, "This can't be. There are too many teams here. Not this many should've made it."

I kept my eyes down and listened to the shuffling of the people around me. Then I heard a voice, "Woohoo! We made it! Yeah!"

I couldn't help it. I looked up. I watched as Naruto ran in, more lively than I had last seen him. Sakura limped in, supporting Sasuke. My heart dropped.

I followed Minori as he went deeper into the building. It wasn't long before we spotted the Hokage, he looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" I asked, curious.

"We've never had this many teams pass. We'll have to hold preliminaries to weed out some people." He sighed, "Not something I'm a fan of but it must be done."

I raised my brow, "What are the preliminaries?"

"Genin get paired up and fight," Minori explained, "One against one until someone forfeits or a proctor calls it."

I nodded and looked at the groups lining up with their teams. The Hokage prepared to make his speech.

As he spoke and explained the rules, my eyes stayed on Sasuke. He looked injured. He looked like he was in pain. What happened to him back there? What was with those black marks? I've never seen anything like it.

I wanted to ask Minori but he said he doesn't want to hear about Sasuke or his team.

The Hokage gave everyone the option to back down if they want to.

I watched as Sakura started to raise her hand but Sasuke stopped. He has too much pride to drop out of the chunin exams.

After a few teams left they proceeded with the first match up.

A board began to spin the names.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado.

I know his reputation. He can absorb chakra.

Sasuke walked out on to the stage, he looked weak.

They began their fight.

My heart was racing. I don't know what's wrong with him. I don't know what happened. And even though the Sakura thing is bothering me, the amount of worrying I'm feeling outweighs that jealousy. He's hurt and I can't help him.

I watched as they fought. Yoroi is winning. Whatever was bothering Sasuke a few days ago is acting up now. And I can tell, it's bothering him.

My instinct is to jump in.

But then, Sasuke kicked Yoroi in the air, he flashed behind him, kicking him back down, he hit him hard. The fight began to go Sasuke's way.

It wasn't long before Hayate, the referee, stepped in, calling the match in Sasuke's favor.

Sasuke fell to the ground and he was about to fall back, disqualifying him, but Kakashi appeared behind him, holding him up.

Kakashi announced he'd take Sasuke away.

Kakashi lifted him up, supporting his weight and he looked straight at me.

I felt Minori nudge me, "Go," He said, "Our job is done here."

Without a second thought, I took off after Kakashi, wrapping Sasuke's arm around my neck to help support him.

Once we were far enough away I had to ask, "What happened to him?"

I heard Kakashi sigh, "I'll explain when we're alone."

Kakashi brought us to a room where he sat Sasuke down, "Sasuke was attacked out there."

"By who?"

"Orochimaru."

I know that name. I've heard of him, he's what's called a legendary Sanin. One of the most powerful ninjas in the world. Almost more powerful than the Hokage.

He's corrupt. Evil. He used to be one of Konohas' best ninjas before he betrayed the village and fled. No one has seen or heard from him in years.

"What did he do to him?" I tried to hide the malice in my voice.

"He gave Sasuke the curse mark."

I looked at Sasuke, he was in pain. I've only heard of the curse mark once, from Anko. She has the cursed seal of heaven. Is that what Sasuke has? Anko hates the mark.

"We're going to seal it." Kakashi said, "I'm going to use what's called The Evil Sealing Method. It will keep the mark from flaring up as often."  
I nodded.

Kakashi made Sasuke take his shirt off.

"Okay, Seiray, I need you to write out the sealing characters in a circle around Sasuke, meeting up with the two kunai in the ground. I'm going to write the ones on Sasuke's body."

I took out my kunai and stared at Sasuke. He was watching me.

"I assume you know which characters I require you tom write?" Kakashi asked, irritated by my hesitation.

I tore my eyes away from Sasuke and nodded, "I've seen this jutsu done, but only on minor marks. Never n anything as powerful as this."

"It's the same thing," Kakashi reassured me, "But it takes more chakra and fire power, which is why I brought you. I figure the more power behind it the stronger the seal will be."

I nodded, jabbing the tip into my finger. I began the circle.

When I was finished Kakashi reassured Sasuke that it would be quick. I could see the fear and frustration in his eyes. He nodded for Kakashi to continue.

Kakashi stood in the circle, behind Sasuke. I stood directly in front of them outside the circle for extra power.

Sasuke kept his eyes on me as Kakashi began the hand signs and I mimicked his every move.

"Cursed sealing!" Kakashi and I announced as Kakashi put his hand on Sasuke's left shoulder, right on the mark.

Sasuke began to scream in pain. It felt like a knife in my stomach but I held the hand sign, if I break, the jutsu could fail and harm Sasuke.

Sasuke's mark began to absorb the characters.

It only took a few seconds, "There, that should keep that curse mark from acting up but remember, this curse sealing jutsu is only as strong as you are. It gets its power from your will. If that will weakens, the curse will be released."

Sasuke fell forward on his hands and knees.

I rushed to him, wrapping my arms around him.

I felt his arms around my waist, he squeezed me before he passed out.

I held him close.

"I thought so." I heard Kakashi.

I looked at him, shit. So much for a secret.

"Don't worry. It's none of my business."

Before I could say anything we heard, "My how you've grown."

The voice sent chills down my spine. Kakashi became rigid.

Someone emerged from behind Kakashi, "To think, you've become strong enough to pull off the curse sealing jutsu, with a little help of course."

"You." Kakashi said as he turned.

The man had long black hair, pale white skin, and his eyes looked like that of a snake. I know who this is. Orochimaru.

"Long time no see, Kakashi." He said, his voice, creepier than anything.

"No offense, Kakashi, but I didn't come to see you. My business is with the boy behind you."

I tightened my grip on Sasuke, he wants him, he'll have to go through me.

Kakashi became even more defensive, "What do you want with Sasuke?"

Orochimaru got a sick smile on his face, "You've acquired something new, oh, how I admire your good fortune. I don't believe you had it the last time we met."

Kakashi glared.

"That gift of the Sharingan in your left eye. It's only fair that I should want it too."

He wants Sasuke's eyes.

"What's your game?" Kakashi asked, trying to figure out his plan.

"The sound village everyone is curious about, it's mine." Orochimaru boasted, "I created it. I think you understand, I have no need to say anymore."

"You and your wild eyed ambition." Kakashi cursed.

"Yes. But in order to play the game, as you put it, I need pieces. Willing pawns to do my bidding."

So, the sound ninja in the chunin exams, their all his pawns, his ninja.

"And Sasuke is one of your pawns?"

"Oh no, he's far more valuable. But the others are, and you know how chess can be. Pieces must be sacrificed."

"Is that why you had some enter the chunin exams?" I asked, "You're sacrificing your players?"

Orochimaru's eyes landed on me, "Oh my, Seiray. I haven't seen you in quite a few years."

My heart began to race, "How do you know me?"

"You were quite the promising student. Tell me, are you still the prodigy your parents hoped you'd be? How far have you advanced in the chunin exams?"

I glared, "I'm not taking them."

"Oh?" Orochimaru seemed intrigued, "So, you're the girl I heard about. Advancing to chunin. You might be a useful pawn."

Orochimaru began to make his way over to me and Sasuke.

Kakashi blocked his path, "Don't you dare come any closer, I don't care if you're one of the Sanin, I will end you. Come any closer to Sasuke or Seiray, and one of us will die here!"

Kakashi began his lightning blade. He was prepared to strike.

Orochimaru began to laugh.

"Poor Kakashi, all your noble efforts, all in vain."

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Do really believe the seal will hold?" He asked, "You think you can keep him from what he truly desires?"

I looked down at Sasuke, his head resting on my chest, he looks so peaceful. But I know he's not. He'll never have peace. Not until his brother is dead, at his own hands. I know him.

"You both know I'm right." Orochimaru smiled, "A heart like his that only hungers for one thing will not be denied, nor ignored. No matter what obstacle you put in his path. He's an avenger, isn't he?"

"You think you can take advantage of that?" Kakashi yelled, "Not Sasuke."

Orochimaru shrugged, "You can't stop it. At some point, he'll come to me. In search of power." And with that he began to walk away, "Unless you carry out your threat to kill me, now is your chance. Take it if you dare."

Kakashi looked frightened as Orochimaru walked away, eventually disappearing.

I tried to stand, to catch up with him, but Kakashi shook his head, "No, don't. You need to be with Sasuke. I'm going back to the others so they don't worry. Take Sasuke home."

I nodded.

Kakashi helped me lift him before leaving.

When we got back to the compound, I laid him down in his bed. I looked at the curse mark. It looks like the Sharingan.

I stepped away from him. I need to clear my head.

I grabbed a shirt and a pair of his boxers from his dresser and went to take a shower. The hot water felt nice after five days without it.

I sat under the hot water until it became cold before I actually showered.

Finally, almost two hours later, I came out of the shower.

I walked back to Sasuke's room, he was awake, sitting up. His hand on his neck.

He noticed me and dropped his hand, "Who told you you could wear my clothes?"

I shrugged, "I figured you weren't using them."

He smirked and shook his head.

"Congratulations."

"For what?" He raised his brow.

"You passed." I shrugged, "You move on to the next round."

"What about everyone else?"

"You mean Sakura?" I blurted, mentally cursing myself.

"And Naruto and the other genin." He said, confused.

I shrugged again, "I don't know. I didn't really stick around. But you could go ask you girlfriend."

I mentally slapped myself.

"I thought I was." He said, his voice on edge, "Unless there's something you want to tell me."

What the hell is wrong with me? She's his teammate, nothing more. I know that. But there's still something inside me, something that keeps saying I'm not good enough. It sounds like my mother.

I start to feel tears; they're threatening to fall.

I shake my head, "Forget it."

His eyes narrowed on me, "No, tell me."

"How are you feeling?" I ask, changing the subject.

He sighed in forfeit, "I'm fine."

I shook my head; I know he's not but I don't want to push it. Orochimaru's voice echoed in my head, 'He'll come to me for power.' A part of me feels like he's right. And it scares me to the core.

I looked into Sasuke's eyes, and what comes out of my mouth next surprises even me, "Sasuke, I love you."


	35. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 35

He stared at me, his eyes wide, "What?"

I took a step back, "Nothing. I said nothing."

He glared, frustrated with me, "Seiray, don't."

I took another step, causing Sasuke to get out bed. He stumbled, falling to his knees, he's still weak.

I ran to his side, "Sasuke, get back into bed. Please."

He pushed me away, "Stop. I'm fine."

I tried get closer and he pushed me away again, this time, making me slide against the wall.

To be honest, it's breaking my heart.

I crawled back over to him, he tried to push me again but I grabbed his hand. I crawled on to his lap, straddling his hips, "Don't push me away." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him.

"You're pushing me away."

I hugged him tighter, "I'm not."

I pulled away from him, running my fingers through his hair, I looked into his onyx eyes. He looked confused. I felt terrible. I didn't know what else to do, I pressed my lips to his.

I felt his arms wrap around me as he kissed me back, no hesitation.

His lips are soft; he still tastes like tea.

I felt his fingers tangle in my wet hair and his arm tighten around my waist.

My heart is pounding.

The kiss is deep. I can feel him wanting me, almost as much as I want him.

We moved in sync with each other. My body pressed against his perfectly. His arms were strong around me.

When I finally pulled away, we were both out of breath. He looked into my eyes, like he was searching for something.

"I love you." He breathed out, surprising me.

He kissed me again, softly this time, "You look good in my clothes by the way."

I couldn't help but smile.

Sasuke hugged me tightly, "Thank you." He whispered, "For being there."

I know he's talking about the sealing.

I nodded but didn't say anything. I knew I didn't need to.

"Now," He spoke, "are you going to tell me what that earlier comment was about?"

"You just don't let things go, do you?"

"Tell me." He insisted.

I sighed and tried to pull away from him but he held on to me, tightly. I wasn't going anywhere.

"I saw you and Sakura in the forest."

He only looked confused.

"The way she hugged you. Supported you. It bugged me and I don't know why. But I do know, jealousy doesn't look good on me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Really, Seiray? I'd think you'd trust me."

"I do." I said, immediately regretting telling him, "I know you wouldn't do anything like that. But it got to me and trust me, I'm ashamed."

He shook his head, "Whatever, let's just forget it."

I nodded, agreeing.

We sat there for a while longer, embracing one another, before he decided to get up and shower.

While he showered, there was a knocked. I debated whether I should answer when I heard, "It's Kakashi."

I opened the door, allowing him in, "Hey, Sasuke is showering."

Kakashi nodded, "Alright, I wanted to see how he was, the preliminary rounds are over."

I shrugged, "He's okay, weak, but okay. What were the results?"

"Naruto advances, Sakura doesn't."

I frowned, "Who did she fight?"

"Ino," He sighed, "They tied."

"Figures."

He nodded, "Anyway, tell Sasuke I want to speak with him tomorrow. Tell him to meet me in the training grounds before dawn."

I nodded, "Sure."

Kakashi waved before he began to walk away. He stopped at the door, "Oh, and Seiray, don't mention Orochimaru to your partner. We don't need this getting out."

I wonder what he wants to talk about. Maybe I should come along.

I heard the shower shut off. I made my way back to Sasuke's room and sat on the bed.

It wasn't long before Sasuke joined me, "Who was at the door?"

"Kakashi," I shrugged, "He wants to meet at the training ground before dawn."

"Before dawn?" He asked, "Why? He's incapable of being on time, why try to be early?"

I couldn't help but smile.

He set his ninja gear on his dresser, "Are you staying here tonight or are you going home?"

My hand rubbed his soft mattress, "I don't think my parents will notice I'm gone another night."

He smirked before he climbed in bed. I laid down beside him and he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer. I felt him bury his face in my hair. I could smell the freshness the shower provided. It was comforting.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was alone. Sasuke had gone to see Kakashi. I know it.

I left the compound as soon as I could, making my way to the training ground Minori and I use.

He wasn't there.

I walked through the village, everything was normal. Like Orochimaru had never been here.

I thought about trying to find Sasuke but I decided against it. Whatever is going on is between him and Kakashi and if I'm supposed to know, he'll tell me.

I'm still worried about him leaving. Going to Orochimaru. I know power is important to Sasuke, but I am too, right? He'll stay here with me.

My parents fought so hard for me to be cold but when it comes to Sasuke, I can't.

After wondering for a while, I spotted Minori at Ichiraku's.

"Hey," I said as I sat beside him.

"Hi!" He said, his mouth full of ramen.

I frowned, really?

He laughed, choking on his food.

"See?" I said, shaking my head, "This is what you get for being a child."

He took a big drink of tea, "Oh hush. I'm just happy we get a month off from the chunin exams. In fact, I don't think they'll need us."

I shrugged, "Who cares if they do or don't? We'll probably be there anyway. Doesn't everyone go?"

He nodded, "That's true. How's the Uchiha boy, by the way?"

"He has a name," I pointed out, "Sasuke is fine. Just a bit banged up."

He nodded, "Good."

We sat for a while, talking until Minori had to go to the Hokage's office to report our experience in the Forest of Death.

I wondered around for the remainder of the day before I finally decided to go home. I haven't been home since before the last stage.

My house looked empty. But it wasn't.

My mother stood by the kitchen, her hands on her hips, "Where have you been?"

I shrugged, "The chunin exams. Minori and I were proctors."

"The last stage ended yesterday." My father pointed out.

"I trained for a while." I lied.

"We talked to a few jonin who were there. You left Sasuke and Kakashi." My mother said, her voice hiding her anger.

I rolled my eyes, "If you already knew where I was, why ask questions?"

"To see if you'd lie."

I sighed, they give me a headache.

My father crossed his arms over his chest, "We've warned you about this."

My mother nodded, "We told you to stay away from the Uchiha boy."

I became defensive, "You don't control me or who I hang out with."

Mother glared, "How dare you speak to us like that."

I opened my mouth, about to make another disrespectful comment but before I could, my father slapped me. I fell to the ground.

"Don't talk back to your mother."

I pulled myself up, "You both can go to hell."

My father grabbed me by my shirt, he slapped me again.

"We already are, being your parents."

My father pushed me away, his fist ready to punch me. I held my arms up in defense, I expect my mother's knee in my back.

I fell to my knees and my father punched me. I could taste blood.

I tried to run away, twisting my ankle and falling in the process.

I scrambled to my feet and got out of there, I wasn't sure where I going but I had to get out of there. It's dark and they weren't holding back.

When I stopped running, I noticed I was in front of Minori's house.

I fell to my knees on the doorstep before I could knock.

I heard the locks click as the door was pulled open, "Seiray?"

I didn't look up at him.

"What happened to you?" He asked as he fell to his knees beside me.

He put his hands on my shoulders, "Seiray?"

I broke down and started to cry.

He wrapped his arms around me, "Shh, it's okay. You're okay."

He scooped me up and brought me in, setting me on the couch.

He let me cry it out.

When he finally let go he walked away, coming back with a glass of water, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I sighed, finally calming down, "My parents. This is there way of showing love."

He shook his head, "Yeah, because making someone bleed is my go to 'I love you' too."

I shrugged, "Normally, I'm used to it but today I snapped. I couldn't take it. I started running and I ended up here."

Minori looked at me, his eyes full of sympathy, "I'm sorry, Seiray. You can stay here as long as you need to."

I shook my head and stood, "No, I can't impose."

Minori grabbed my hand, "Nonsense, you're my teammate. I'm here for you. Besides, you look like you could use a shower and sleep in a comfy bed."

I sighed and fell back on the couch, he's right, "Thank you."

He shook his head, "Don't mention it. I'll get you some clothes."

He returned with a shirt and a pair of shorts, "Sorry, it's all I have that might fit you."

I nodded and hugged him, "Thank you."

He smirked, "Wow, affection. This is a whole new side of you."

I rolled my eyes and made my way to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower, washing off the blood.

When I got out I wondered back to the living room, his house was cleaner than the last time I saw it.

"Hey," I heard his voice as walked down the hall, "My guest room isn't quite guest ready, so you can take my room for the night. I'll on the couch."

I shook my head, "No, I can sleep on the couch. I don't want to put you out."

He rolled his eyes before pushing me toward his room, "Shut up. You can take the bed. Besides, my couch is comfortable, I get the better end of this deal."

I couldn't help but smile. I'm sure he's lying but I know he's trying to make me feel better.

He forced me to lay down before tucking me in, I rolled my eyes, "I'm not five."

Minori smiled, "So, which would you like, a lullaby or bedtime story?"

I glared at him.

He chuckled at his own joke, "I'm down the hall if you need me."

Once I was alone, I buried my face in the pillow. It smelled like Minori. It smelled earthy. It smelled good, comforting.

I couldn't help but wonder why I didn't run to Sasuke. I came straight here. It's quite the turn of events. I told him I love him but run to my teammate for help.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep, the pain of my bruises fading as the darkness surrounded me.


	36. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 36

I was awake before the sun the next morning. Minori's house was quiet. Peaceful. His bed is warm and comfortable. It gave Sasuke's a run for its money.

I pulled off the covers and stood, my ankle still sore.

I quietly wondered down the hall, I saw Minori passed out on the couch. He looked like a child.

I made my way back to his room, I saw the picture, the one of him and his team.

I looked at Minori, he looked so much younger, more lively than now, if that's possible. His silver-blue hair was messy and spikey, like it is now but it's longer now. His aquamarine eyes glowed with joy.

He had his arms around a girl, she had long black hair, almost as long as mine. Her eyes are a vibrant green. This must be Aiko. They looked more than friendly with each other.

A boy stood beside them, a smirk on his face, Isamu. His sandy brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. His eyes matched Aiko's. They looked alike.

"They were twins."

Minori's voice made me jump. I didn't know he was behind me.

I took a step away from the picture, "You and Aiko were close?"

He chuckled, "That's putting it lightly," He smiled as he looked at the photo, "She was my love. And I got her killed." His smile fell.

"You can't blame yourself." I said, my heart sinking for him.

He chuckled, "I don't really blame myself, I just know that I'm not completely blameless."

Minori shook his head, like he was shaking off the memories, "Anyway, are you hungry?"

Before I could answer, he made his way to the kitchen. I followed, taking a seat at his table, "Do you have an apple or some fruit?"

He looked into his fridge and nodded, "Yeah, but don't you want something more? An actual breakfast?"

I shook my head, "An apple is fine."

He shook his head, taking out a pot, "No, I'm making you breakfast. How does miso soup and rice sound?"

"Heavy." I admitted.

He raised his brow and continued to cook, "You don't eat much, do you?"

I shook my head, "Not really."

He nodded and tied on an apron. I laid my head on the table and listened to the sound of his utensils.

It wasn't long before he set a bowl of rice covered in miso soup in front of me, "Dig in!"

I sat up and looked at him. I began to crack up upon seeing his 'Kiss the Cook!' apron.

He frowned, "What's so funny?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. Nothing."

He rolled his eyes before he sat down across from me with his own bowl.

I took a small bite… it's delicious. I never thought he would be a good cook. I was surprised.

We ate in silence and when I was done, he took my bowl.

"So," He said as he leaned across the counter, "Are you going to go back home?"

I stood, "I'm sorry, I'm imposing."

He shook his head, "No," He said quickly, "You're not, I'm just curious about what you're going to do. You're welcome here for as long as you want."

I sat back down, "Thanks but I couldn't. I think I know of somewhere else I could stay but I don't want to go home."

He frowned, "Seiray, aren't you the one that said we're a team, we're supposed to help each other."

"Yeah," I admitted, "But that was for a mission, I don't think it includes letting me move in with you."

He shrugged, "I live by myself, the company would be nice."

"Do you really want to live with me of all people?" I asked.

He finally took off his apron, "Believe it or not, I don't think you're that bad. There's a reason I chose you to be my partner."

I sighed, "You really won't mind?"

He shook his head, "I have two extra rooms. I can clean one out for you."

"Thank you, Minori."

He nodded, "But first, I have to go talk to the Hokage. He might have a mission for us."

Minori went to the Hokage's office while I made my way to Sasuke's. I should probably tell him I'm moving in with Minori even though I doubt he'll like it.

When he pulled open his door his jaw dropped as soon as he saw the bruises on my cheek, "What happened?"

I sighed, "My parents noticed I was gone an extra night."

Sasuke looked angry, "Are you serious? Your parents infuriate me."

I nodded, "Me too. That's why I'm moving."

"Moving?" He looked intrigued, "Where?"

"With Minori."

Sasuke glared, he obviously didn't like it. But of course, he isn't going to say anything.

"What?" I prodded.

He shook his head, "Nothing. I have to go."

He tried to push past me but I stopped him, "Hey, wait. What happened between you and Kakashi?"

He shut and locked his door, walking away, "Nothing. We talked." And with that, he walked away.

I sat on the porch, hating myself. Why didn't I go to him yesterday? This could've been avoided.

I decided to go talk to Kakashi, maybe he'll give me some answers.

I found Kakashi in the village by the vegetable stand, "Kakashi," I said, trying to get his attention.

"Hmm?" He asked, not actually looking at me.

"I have a question."

He finally turned to look at me, his brow going up as soon as he saw me and I know why. I'm still wearing Minori's clothes.

"What can I do for you?" He finally spoke.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "It's Sasuke. He won't talk to me. What did you two discuss this morning?"

He led me away from other villagers, "I have decided to show Sasuke some new techniques so he won't use his curse mark. He and I will be training in the mountains for the next few weeks."

I raised my brow, "Okay, training. So, it's the news I gave him." I kind of figured but I thought I'd check.

"News?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm moving in with Minori." I told him, "To get away from my parents."

Kakashi nodded, "That's probably why he won't speak to you. He's not the biggest fan of Minori. I would think you'd run to Sasuke, aren't you two romantically involved?"

I nodded, "I don't know why I ran to Minori."

"Explain it to me," Kakashi said, "Maybe I can help."

I took a deep breath, "My parents and I fought, they gave me this lovely shiner, and I got out of there. I just started running and ended up at Minori's. He offered to let me stay there."

Kakashi sighed, "It's simple. Sometimes the comfort of a friend is better than that of a lover." (Thank you Sophia)

"Okay," I said, trying to understand, "But how do I get Sasuke to understand?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "All you can do for Sasuke is explain yourself. He may or may not understand but that's all you can do. If anything, he'll just need time."

I nodded, that makes sense. It probably hurt that I didn't go to him.

"Thank you, Kakashi." I said before walking to the training grounds, I know that's where he'll be.

When I made it, I saw him practicing with his kunai.

He glared as soon as he saw me, "What do you want?"

"I wanna talk."

He rolled his eyes, "Go talk to Minori." That hurt.

I glared, "Don't be petty. Talk to me. I need to explain."

He stood there for a second before shrugging, "I'm waiting." He said, his voice harsh.

I took a deep breath, trying not to get angry with him as I repeated what I told Kakashi, "I'm sorry I didn't come to you," I tried to sound apologetic, "I really am."

"Why didn't you come to me?" He asked, his voice hurt.

"Sometimes you need a friend more than a significant other."

"I thought I was your friend."

My jaw dropped, I didn't expect him to say that. I don't know what to say, how do I respond?

"Nice to know where I stand," He said, taking a step away, "I'm good enough to distract you but when it comes right down to it, I don't even come close."

I opened my mouth to deny it but before I could he turned away and the last thing I heard before he disappeared was, "We're over." Breaking my heart.


	37. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 37

"No, I don't want to go." Minori said sternly, but it was hard to take him seriously in his 'Kiss the Cook' apron.

"Please," I begged, "Don't you wanna see who passes?"

He shook his head, still looking determined, "No, I don't care."

"Please, just go with me." I pleaded, "It's the last round of the chunin exams, we can't miss it."

"I can and I will." He said, stubbornly.

I rolled my eyes and walked away. There's no point, he's been adamant about not going for the last week or so.

I laid down in my bed. Living with Minori has been nice, no one keeping tabs on where I go or what I'm doing. No more being chastise for not training.

I haven't seen my parents since I left. They were out on a mission when I went and grabbed my stuff. They came back to an empty room.

I can't say I feel bad about it. I don't think I had any feelings for my parents. I don't miss them. Not in the slightest.

After laying there for an hour or so I heard, "Seiray! Dinner!"

When I came into the kitchen, I busted up laughing, Minori stood by the table, a bandana tied around his head, his apron tied tightly, and gloves on his hands.

"Thank you, mother, for this lovely dinner." I couldn't help it. I had to say it.

He glared as he took the gloves off, "Hush or I'll send you to bed with no dessert."

I smiled as he sat beside me, "So, you really won't go with me tomorrow?"

He shook his head but said nothing.

After dinner, I washed dishes, it was my night, and I climbed into bed.

The next morning, I made my way to the arena alone. As I got there, seats were filling fast.

"Hey, Seiray!" I heard Sakura calling after me, "Come sit over here."

I made my way over to Sakura who was sitting beside Ino.

She smiled, "Are you on business?"

I shook my head, "Just here to support Naruto and Sasuke."

She smiled and went on to gab with Ino.

I saw everyone gathered on the field. Naruto stumbled in late.

I noticed Sasuke wasn't there, or the guy Shikamaru was supposed to fight, Dosu.

Everyone cheered for them.

I looked at each contestant. The three from the sand village all made it. Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji as well. But Sasuke isn't there. And I don't see Kakashi anywhere.

Is Sasuke still with Kakashi? Or did something happen? I haven't seen or heard from him at all in the last month.

I nudged Sakura, "Where's Sasuke?"

She shrugged, looking worried and a bit frightened.

I turned my attention back to the field.

That red head, Gaara, I think is his name, he looks demented and angry.

He's Sasuke's opponent.

"Round one." I heard the proctor shout, "Naruto Uzumaki versus Neji Hyuga."

Everyone else left the arena, leaving only Neji and Naruto. I heard what happened at the preliminaries with Hinata. Neji almost killed her. His own flesh and blood. And Naruto promised to avenge her.

I watched as Naruto fought, he was so much better than the last time I saw him. He'd been training with Jiraya, the second out of the three Sanin. I can see it paid off but Neji is still powerful.

They struggled. But Naruto soon gained the upper hand. His chakra glowed orange, like it had on the bridge in the land of waves. Naruto began to pulverize Neji. Beating him down.

Then, they clashed, creating a puff of smoke. As the smoke disappeared, I saw Naruto laying on the ground, he looked like he had passed out. My heart sank. I wanted Naruto to win. Not only did I want him to rub it in Neji's smug face, I think Naruto has really gotten better.

Neji stood there, proud that he had won. Then, Naruto came up from the ground, upper cutting Neji square in the jaw.

I smiled and cheered for Naruto. I could hear him, lecturing Neji about fate before finally declaring he would be Hokage. I couldn't help but smile. I expect nothing less from the Number One Knuckle head.

The chunin exams continued. One of the sand ninja decided to forfeit, leaving Shino without an opponent. Shikamaru then fought the female of the sand team, he fought pretty steadily until he gave up. I was shocked to say the least and Ino was pissed.

I couldn't help but wonder… where is Sasuke? He's super late.

I stood and began to make my way to the waiting room for the participants.

I watched Naruto as he danced around and yelled at Shikamaru for forfeiting.

"Naruto!" I called.

He was by my side in an instant, ecstatic, "Seiray! Did you see how awesome I was?!"

I nodded but that wasn't what I was here about, "Have you seen Sasuke?"

He shook his head, "No, I haven't see much of him in a while."

I frowned. They're about to disqualify him. Any longer an-

I heard the crowd cheering.

I looked out over the ledge and saw a swirls of leaves and in the middle he's the first one I saw. Of course he's the only one I saw. Just looking at him made my heart beat faster. I miss him. No doubt about that. But I would never tell him. I couldn't.

My eyes met with his onyx ones. He looked away immediately, almost breaking my heart all over again. It made me think back to him walking away from me. I wanted to cry but I didn't. I let the ice that my parents pushed onto my heart take over.

I'm polite but it's not real. Minori knows somethings been up with me. He can see it. He's done his best to comfort me… except coming here with me. Maybe if I'd told him it'd be helping me, he'd come.

I watched as Sasuke fought. I thought about staying for the fight. I only wanted to see him. I didn't intend on watching the entire thing.

I stepped away and made my way through the halls.

"He misses you." I heard Kakashi's voice.

I frowned, "I doubt that."

"He really does. Every time the Hokage made his way up the mountain, he would ask about you."

I tried to picture Sasuke asking the Hokage about me, worrying over me instead of his training. Not possible. I would never be more important.

"Well," I said, walking away again, "I miss him too."

As I reached the door, there was a loud crash… strong enough to make the building shake.

My eyes widened and met with Kakashi. My heart sank… Sasuke.


	38. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 38

Kakashi raced off into an unknown direction and I made my way back to the arena. My eyes scanned the area for him but I couldn't spot him. But I saw Sakura.

"Sakura!" I called after her, "Where's Sasuke?!"

Her eyes found me, she looked oddly calm, "He chased after Gaara. Shikamaru and I are going after them now."

I was about to offer to help but then I heard my name, it was Minori, "Seiray! The Hokage is under attack! We need to go help!"

When did he get here? Has he been here this entire time? The Hokage? Sasuke? I could feel my heart being torn in half.

"Seiray! We need your help!" I heard Sakura call.

I looked at Minori. He knew. He knew where my mind was going. Even worse, he knew where my heart was.

I saw a pained look flash across his face before he turned and followed whatever destruction followed the Hokage.

Be careful Minori.

I caught up with Sakura, she stood with Naruto, a dog, and Shikamaru.

"What's the plan?"

"His siblings took off with Gaara and Sasuke chased after. His fight isn't over." Sakura said, "We have to help him. Gaara is some kind of monster and while I'm sure Sasuke can handle himself, I don't think he can take Gaara alone"

She turned to me, taking control, "Seiray, you have your own hounds, right? You used them in the Land of Waves."

I nodded.

"Use one of them to track Sasuke. You're faster than we are. You'll catch up quicker and you're a chunin, I'm sure you can hold your own. Naruto, Shikamaru and I are going to follow you with Pakkun to make sure you're not followed. And we'll hold off anyone along the way."

I nodded, "Okay. I'd better get going then."

I summoned Kazuki, my best tracking hound, "You remember Sasuke?" Kazuki barked, "Good, follow his scent."

With no hesitation, he took off. I followed close behind.

My heart was pounding, no doubt about it. Gaara has always given me a bad feeling and now Sasuke is alone with him. Sasuke won't want my help. He broke up with me. But I still love him. I will always love him. And I will fight for him, with him, until my last breath.

I was able to avoid anyone who crossed my path, thanks to Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru. I could sense Sasuke's chakra getting closer but I wasn't sure where he was. Kazuki knew though.

I then came across the female… I think it's Temari. She was pulling herself up. She'd been beaten… had to have been Sasuke.

I followed her as she took off. I know she'll take me to him.

She ran as fast as she could, trying to catch up to her brother. She stopped looking down, between the trees, "Wait!" She called before jumping down.

I stood right above Sasuke. He looked confident.

"Temari," I heard her brother, "When he showed up and you didn't, I thought he'd finished you off."

"He could've," She admitted, weakly, "I don't why he didn't."

"I don't know either, but you were perfect bait for me to follow." I said, smugly as I jumped down beside Sasuke, who looked surprised.

Sasuke shook off the surprise and turned back to them, an evil smirk covering his face. I feel like he's going to challenge him. I know Naruto is close, with Sakura. Shikamaru must've been left behind. I don't sense his chakra.

"I can take them, Kankuro. Get Gaara out of here." Temari said.

Kankuro put Gaara down and took the bandaged thing off of his back, "Temari, you take Gaara and go on ahead. You're all worn out. Look at yourself, you won't stand a chance."

Temari protested but Kankuro insisted. Temari finally gave in, "Alright, Uchiha, time to pick on someone your own size."

"Whatever you say," Sasuke said, just as smug as I had been.

I was about to offer to fight but was interrupted, "Hold on, I've got dibs on him first." It was Shino. Kankuro bowed out of their fight. Shino wants his chance.

Sasuke and I gave each other a look, we were both thinking the same thing, "How did you find us?"

Shino pointed at Sasuke, "I planted a beetle on you as you left the arena. A female beetle. She gives off a faint scent, nothing you'd ever pick up but the male of the species can, he has a strong sense of smell and will follow her anywhere."

I noticed the bug on Sasuke's shoulder, then some on Kankuro's branch, "Hey, Sasuke Uchiha," Shino called, "It's Gaara you're really after because your match is unfinished. Well, I have similar unfinished business with Kankuro. Our match never even started. He's mine. Leave him to me. Go."

I could tell Shino took the forfeit personally.

Sasuke smirked, "Well, if you're sure you're okay?"

"Don't worry," Shino said, "Give me ten minutes and I'll come to see if you're okay."

"My work will be done by then." Sasuke said before taking off.

I wished Shino good luck and thanked him before taking off after Sasuke.

I was half expecting Sasuke to tell me to go away but I think he was too excited for the impending fight to care that I was following him.

We caught up to Gaara. He looked like he was in bad shape. Something was definitely wrong. That bad feeling, I have is stronger than ever. It's like a knot in gut.

Gaara and Sasuke stared at each other before Sasuke finally spoke up, "I'm not sure what scheme you Sand Village clowns have planned, but I'll stop it, no matter what it is." Sasuke was so determined, "Besides, I'm dying to see what you really are."

That threw me for a loop. What he really is?

Then, his face cracked… like clay, then he screamed out in pain. I could hear his sister begging him to stop.

"We're so alike, Uchiha." He said, "I have no friends as you have, but they're not what make you strong. It's your purpose that does it."

Gaara screamed and writhed in pain as something grew out of him… as he became a monster.

I was frozen. What is he? I've seen a lot, but nothing like this.

Next thing I knew he lunged for us. We jumped in opposite directions.

Gaara frantically looked between us and his eyes settled on me. His eyes were black and yellow now… and beyond normal. They made me freeze again. I couldn't move. But he was moving… toward me.

I tried to push myself to jump away. Get out of his direct line of fire. But my legs wouldn't move.

"Seiray!" I heard a voice, I think it was Sasuke.

I felt arms wrap around me and pull me behind a trunk as Gaara smashed the limb I had been standing on.

I felt a hand on my cheek, "Are you okay? What is wrong with you?" Sasuke scolded, irritated.

"What is he?" Is all I could say.

"I don't think I'll be done before Shino gets here." Sasuke said, frustrated.

Gaara lunged for us again. Sasuke pulled me close and jumped away, "Is he human or monster?"

We hid behind another trunk as Gaara taunted us.

"What's our plan?" I asked Sasuke.

"I'm not sure yet."

We dodged a few more hits Gaara was getting agitated. He wanted to kill us… Sasuke more than me. I was just a casualty to him.

"Are you shocked by my true form?" Gaara shouted.

Sasuke attempted to hit him, only to get thrown back.

Sasuke tried to use weapons but Gaara only absorbed them.

Gaara screamed in pain. I was going to take the opportunity to attack from behind.

"Not so fast." Temari threw a kunai to block me off.

I glared at her. She needs to be dealt with. I lunged for her but before I could get anywhere near her, I felt something wrap around me. It was Gaara's deformed hand. He squeezed me tightly, painfully. I screamed out. It felt like he was crushing my insides.

"Let her go!" Sasuke yelled, attacking him again.

I watched as a grip of sand knocked him back.

I tried to fight my way out. Focusing my chakra in my hands and making them hot, hoping to burn him.

Gaara growled in irritation before he began to smash me into the tree trunk. The pain made my vision blurry. I'm supposed to be this strong powerful and legendary chunin but he's going to knock me out, five minutes into the fight? Seriously? What would my parents say?

I heard their words echo through my head, useless, worthless, weak. Were they all true?

No, I won't let them.

I wiggled my arms out and made the hand signs for the fireball jutsu. Pointing it directly at Gaara.

It caught him off guard. He threw me straight at Sasuke.

"Are you okay?" He asked, trying to mask his concern.

I nodded as Gaara challenged Sasuke again, "Are you really so afraid of me? Has all of your hatred and sense of purpose dwindled down to this? Idle fear! Is this the existence you live now?! That of a coward! Prove your existence is stronger than mine. You'll never know if you never feel it."

Sasuke looked at me, his face held anger and determination, "Seiray. Stay here. I can't concentrate with you out there."

I wanted to protest. Every fiber of my being vibrated with the insult. But I nodded.

Sasuke began to do hand signs I recognized but I had only seen Kakashi preform. Is this what they've been doing?

Sasuke stepped into Gaara's view, "With one blow, I'll finish this."

Sasuke lunged and tore through Gaara's arm. I was almost excited until I heard Gaara laugh.

Sand formed another arm and he became faster. It took everything I had to stay put.

Sasuke used the fireball but it did nothing.

Gaara knocked Sasuke back and through a few trees. He seemed pleased with himself.

"Is that it?" Gaara challenged, "Is that the best demonstration you could make of the value of your existence? It's pathetic. Your hate is weaker."

"Shut up." Sasuke growled.

I saw Sasuke attempt the Chidori again… is he powerful enough to do it more than once?

They landed and Gaara's arm turned to sand but it wasn't long before it grew back. Sasuke fell. The chidori was too much.

Gaara lunged for Sasuke. I panicked. I blocked the attack and tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. Then out of nowhere, he was knocked back.

"Sasuke!" I heard Sakura, it's about time.

Naruto landed in front of me, and he was pissed.

"What are you doing here?!" Sasuke said, angry. That's when I noticed it. The curse mark. Then he began to scream. Sakura tried to soothe him.

I knelt beside Sasuke as Naruto inquired about Gaara. I placed my hands on Sasuke's back, trying to heal him but something was block my chakra connection with him.

I made the signs for the sealing jutsu, maybe it needs to be strengthened.

Nothing was working.

Sasuke was trying to control it himself.

Gaara lunged for us, "Die Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sakura and I both stood, standing above Sasuke, kunai out, ready for a fight.

Gaara gave us an odd look before shouting, "Get out of the way!" His sand arms grabbed us both, slamming us into the tree. I felt a sharp pain in my back and my body became paralyzed.

"Seiray! Sakura!" Naruto shouted.

"Who are they to you?" Gaara asked.

"Who are they to me? They're my friends is who they are!" Naruto shouted, getting even more angry, "And if you try laying another finger on them, I will pulverize you!"

Gaara applied pressure to both Sakura and I, making us scream in pain. I need to move my arms, but I can't. I don't think I can escape this time. I feel so weak. So pathetic. How can this be? I do great when I'm fighting with Minori.

My head began to swim. I'm passing out. I could feel him apply more pressure.

I did the last thing I could think of in this state. I focused the last of my chakra throughout my body, aiming it at vital chakra points through Gaara's arm.

The sand loosened and I felt my body slip from his grasp and then, I was falling. I can't breathe. I… can't…


	39. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 39

I felt myself starting to wake up, my body hurt everywhere… what happened? The last thing I remember was Gaara turning into something I couldn't even describe. And Sasuke. He was hurt. I think he had used too much chakra.

I remember feeling paralyzed, only feeling the pain from the pressure. And I remember falling.

I opened my eyes. I was in my room. In my bed.

"Hey, rise and shine." I heard Minori's smooth voice.

He sat beside me and he looked so tired and ragged. I sat up, and ran my fingers through my hair, "How long have I been out?"

"Only a few days."

"What happened?"

He looked at me, his face serious, "I don't know anything about your friends but… the Hokage… he…"

He didn't have to finish. Grandpa? He's… he can't be.

"The funeral is in a few hours. I wasn't sure you would be awake by then."

I started to get out of bed, "I want to go." I said, determined.

Minori helped me stand, "I figured you'd say that. I'll leave you to get ready."

I went through my drawers. I know I have a black dress in here somewhere.

I pulled it on, ignoring the pain in my torso.

When I came out, Minori was wearing a traditional black funeral outfit. He looked nice. Tired, but nice.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded. And we left. I couldn't tell what I was feeling. I know I'm worried about Sasuke, I don't know if he's okay. I think I'm upset about the Hokage. How could he die? He's one of the most powerful ninjas in the entire village. Who dared to go up against him?

When we arrived at the funeral I recognized several ninjas. I saw my parents. They looked at me but they pretended not to see me. I looked away. I looked back at Minori. He knew.

"They aren't here." He said, "They don't exist."

I nodded and my eyes scanned the area. I looked for Sasuke. No luck. I don't even see Naruto or Sakura.

The funeral started and everyone had the best things to say about Sarutobi. Minori asked if I wanted to go up but I said no. I don't think I could muster anything up.

When it came time to individually pay respects, I finally saw Sasuke. He was fine. A bandage on his neck, right over the curse mark. But he was fine.

Minori and I walked up and placed a flower by his photo, "Thank you," I said, "Thank you for being my grandfather."

I walked away and felt the tears welling up in my eyes. He's gone. It was hitting me like a ton of bricks. The person who was there for me after I abandoned Sasuke. He mediated many an argument between my parents and I. Gave support multiple times. He was a good man.

I tried so hard not to cry. I then heard my name being called but I couldn't tell who was calling me or where they were. The tears were blurring my vision.

I felt Minori nudge me, he pointed behind me. I followed his line of view. Sasuke was staring at me. He had called me. He stood beside his team.

I felt confusion. Did he really call me?

"Hey, Seiray!" He called again.

The sound of his voice made something inside of me snap. I took off toward him. I ran.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. I felt his arms around me and I started to cry. I let it out.

He began to stroke my hair, "Shh, it's okay."

I heard Kakashi tell Sakura and Naruto to give us a moment. Sakura began to protest but Kakashi pushed her away from us.

Sasuke's arms tightened around me, "I know he was important to you."

I pulled away from him, wiping my tears, "What happened?"

He shrugged, "The Sound and Sand attacked. The Hokage sacrificed himself to save the village."

I nodded, absorbing the information, "And Gaara?"

"He's been dealt with. Naruto and I took him down."

"And… you?" I asked, a little hesitant.

He looked at the ground before looking back at me, "I'm fine."

God, I missed him. Screw this dancing around.

I wrapped my arms around him again, this time, I pressed my lips to his. I missed the taste of tea on his lips. I won't admit that out loud.

His hands rest on my hips, he didn't resist the kiss, he didn't push me away. He let me kiss him, out in the open. My parents could see. But I know neither of us care.

I pulled away from Sasuke and looked into his onyx eyes, "I still love you." I breathed out, mentally kicking myself for admitting it.

"I love you." He said, taking my hand, "Let's go for a walk."

We walked to the forest and we stayed quiet.

We ended up at our waterfall. I remember my parents catching us swimming. The memory makes me smile now. It was a good memory with Sasuke, before I screwed it up.

"I'm sorry." I said, "I'm sorry for before."

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"I didn't need the comfort of someone who loves me, I needed comfort from someone who supports me but won't kiss me to make me feel better. Minori cares about me as his partner, you care about me as someone you love. I know it doesn't make sense but it's what I needed."

Sasuke stared at me but said nothing. I could see the eternal war going on. He suddenly felt a million miles away. My heart was racing. He's going to walk away again. I know he is. It's what he does.

"I understand."

I was shocked.

"Next time, don't make me feel like I'm last to know. I don't want to be your last option." He said, looking into my eyes, "I love you, I care about you."

I hugged him, tightly. That was the most perfect thing he could say to me right now.

He held me for a minute before he spoke, "You scared me," He whispered into my ear, "When you fell, then you didn't wake up. For days, you didn't wake up. I came to see you every day."

I felt my heart skip a beat, he came to Minori's house to see me. He hates Minori and Minori hates him.

"Sasuke," I said, feeling extremely bashful and extremely embarrassed, "Does this mean…?"

"This means I love you." He said before he kissed me.

Sasuke and I stayed together for a few more hours, we talked about the Hokage. How he was there for me when Sasuke and I weren't talking. These past few months. How he was there for Sasuke after Itachi.

Sasuke walked me home, kissing me goodbye.

When I walked in, Minori emerged from the kitchen in his 'Kiss the Cook' apron, looking frazzled.

"What's your issue?" I asked.

"I burned my rice!" He complained, "I have never in my life burned my rice. This is the worst day of my life."

I find that hard to believe.

He took off his apron, "We're getting take out. I'll be back."

He left, leaving me alone in this house. This feels more like a home than my last one did.

The silence Minori left was broken by a knock.

I pulled the door and open and was more than surprised. I never expected to see my parents here.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked, glaring.

My mother cleared her throat, "We want you to come home." She said, trying to be poise, "You are our daughter and you should be home with us."

I shook my head, "No. I live here."

My father sighed, "Seiray. This has been a tough day. Just come home."

"I'm still with Sasuke." I said, no fear in my voice.

My mother tried to hide her anger, "I'm aware, I saw your embrace at the funeral which was incredibly inappropriate by the way."

"A hug with the guy I love during a depressing moment is inappropriate?" I rolled my eyes, "You people are ridiculous. Just leave. I'll never go home with you. I think you should just leave. You aren't welcome in Minori's home."

My mother opened her mouth, about to yell but she was interrupted, "Is there a problem?" I heard Minori as he walked past them and through the door, standing in front of me.

My parents were shocked. They quickly composed themselves, "No, we were just having a private discussion with our daughter."

I shrugged, "Please, continue, you can say anything in front of my partner."

They exchanged looks before my mother sighed, "We want our daughter home."

Minori shrugged, "She is home. She lives here. From what I hear, your house was never much of a home. Now, I think you should get off of my property before I'm forced to do something won't regret later."

I was shocked, Minori sounded so serious, threatening. He even scared me.

They both looked at each other. I think they knew better than to start a fight, today of all days.

They retreated.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in, "Why did you come back?"

"I forgot my wallet," He sighed, "Good thing too, I think I got here just in time."

"Thank you."

He nodded, "Remember, this is your house too. You've done enough dishes."

I smiled.

"Okay," He sighed, "I'm gonna go get dinner. Don't answer the door for strangers anymore."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not five."

He ignored me and waved a goodbye as he walked out the door.

My home. This is my home.


	40. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 40

Minori brought home delicious ramen and we ate in silence. Minori retired to his room early, he has a long day tomorrow. As a sensei, he has some big meeting tomorrow to discuss how things will be until we get a new Hokage.

I cleaned up the remnants of dinner. Minori bought way too much.

I stopped myself before putting the extra bowl of ramen away. Maybe Sasuke would like some. I know he's not the biggest fan of miso ramen but I figure he won't complain, he didn't have to buy it or make it.

I made my way to Sasuke's house, leaving a note for Minori I'd be out for a while. Sasuke's house looked abandoned. I wasn't one hundred percent sure he was home. He could be at the training grounds.

I lightly knocked on the door and waited. My mind went back to the kiss we shared after the funeral. I knew I missed him but I didn't realize how much. Minori is a great friend and a wonderful team member but he's not Sasuke. Sasuke understands me on a personal level and in battle. He knows me.

I looked back at the house. Maybe I should try the training grounds.

I turned to walk away but I heard the door move. I stopped and turned, Sasuke gave me a groggy look as he peaked from behind the door, "Seiray, what are you doing here?"

I held up the bowl and faked a smile, "I brought you dinner?"

He looked between me and the bowl before smirking and stepping away from the door, leaving it open for me. I followed him to the kitchen and started to prepare his ramen.

He sat at his table and just watched me.

I thought about my parents, should I mention it?

"I spoke with my parents tonight."

I watched his brow rise with interest, "Oh?"

I nodded and brought him the warmed-up bowl, "Yes, they showed up at my house and insisted that I move in with them."

I took a seat beside Sasuke as he took a bite, "What did you tell them?"

"No," I shrugged, "That wasn't my home, it would never be my home. I'm happy where I'm at."

"Why do you think they showed up? What prompted it?"

"They saw us kiss." I said, confidently, I want Sasuke to know I'm not ashamed, "They thought it was quite inappropriate."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What is inappropriate about you hugging your boyfriend?"

My heart skipped a beat when he said boyfriend but I nodded, "That's what I said. I don't see how it's inappropriate. Minori had to break up the fight. He showed up half way."

Sasuke made a face when I mentioned Minori's name but he said nothing about it.

He surprised me when his hand reached for mine and he interlaced our fingers, "I don't understand your parents."

I squeezed his hand, "I don't either."

We stay in silence as Sasuke finished his ramen. It felt nice to be with him again, talking to him, touching him.

"Seiray," Sasuke spoke, "Can you stay tonight?" He asked, quietly.

The second shock of the evening, but I nodded. I would love to make up the time we lost.

Sasuke took his bowl to the sink, rinsing it out. He leaned against the counter, I could tell something was troubling him. I could see it in his eyes.

I stood but didn't take a step toward him, I couldn't, it might spook him, "Sasuke," I said, gently, "Is everything alright?"

His eyes shifted from me to the counter in front of him, "I'm… fine." He said, his voice distant… almost cold.

"Sasuke," I said, a bit more sternly, "Talk to me."

He stared at me for a second before sighing in defeat, "I couldn't defeat Gaara on my own. I had to have Naruto's help. That loser, he took on Neji and Gaara and he beat them both!" He raked his fingers through his hair, "I spent these months training… hard and he did what? Sat around eating ramen! Training every now and then! He's improving at faster rate than me. At this rate, I'll never reach my goal!"

I could see it killed him to admit it. He hates this.

"You and Naruto both defeated Gaara. I don't think he could've one hundred percent taken him on his own. Besides, you were fighting Gaara and the curse mark at the same time. That made things twice as difficult." I tried to make him feel better.

Sasuke shook his head, "That doesn't matter. I should be more advanced by now! I need to be more advanced."

'He'll come to me for power one day.'

Orochimaru.

That bastard. I blame him for this. This is all his fault. Sasuke was fine with his learning pace before this.

Sasuke lifted his eyes to mine, "Train me, Seiray."

I was shocked, "Why me?"

He shrugged, "You're a chunin."

I nodded, "Yes, but you lasted longer against Gaara than I did."

He glared, "Is there a reason you don't want to train me?"

My jaw dropped, "That's not what I meant Sasuke. I'm not wrong, I didn't last long in that fight. I'm not all that powerful. I think they only made me a chunin because I didn't fit in any other teams."

Sasuke sighed and I saw his shoulders sink in defeat. He feels weak.

"Sasuke," I said, trying to sound as caring as possible, "Getting upset isn't going to change what happened that day. I know you feel weak but you aren't."

He looked up at me and sighed, "I just hate that Naruto of all was the one I needed to help me."

I nodded, "I know, look, maybe we should get some sleep. It's late."

He didn't say anything. He just made his way to his room quietly.

I followed him, I feel bad. I feel like panicking, what if he thinks the only way he can get power if through Orochimaru. He'll leave.

Sasuke fell asleep rather quickly but I couldn't. Too many thoughts running through my head.

I wrapped my arms tighter around Sasuke, he looked peaceful as he slept on my chest. I couldn't help but wonder, would he leave?

I didn't get much sleep that night and when Sasuke woke up, he insisted on training for a little while before he had to go meet Kakashi for lunch.

We went into the forest and ran through some sparring techniques and fought for a few hours, until I couldn't take it anymore.

I leaned over, "Sasuke, we need to take a break."

Sasuke stretched his arms and shook his head, "One more time, I can do it."

I coughed, "You might be but I can't." I choked out.

My struggle for air caught his attention, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "I'll be fine but you do know I just came out of a coma, right?"

"I forgot."

Maybe he should go, I thought, rolling my eyes, "You need to go meet with Kakashi."

He sighed and dusted off, "I almost forgot."

He held his hand out to me, "Come with me."

I followed him into the village, trying to act like I wasn't sore.

When we got to the restaurant, I sighed, "Be nice to Kakashi."

"No."

I smiled, "I'll stop by later."

He nodded and quickly squeezed my hand before he dodged in.

I turned to walk away but I came face to face with two turquoise green eyes that were angry.

"Seiray, we need to talk." Sakura said, angrily.

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, "Uhh, Sakura, what's up?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "What was with that hug between you and Sasuke at the funeral?"

I panicked a bit, "Well, I was very close with the Hokage and Sasuke knows that so he wanted to make sure I was okay." I spoke fast and even I could tell it was a lame excuse but I'm on the spot, it's the best I can do.

She raised her brow at me, obviously not sure if she should believe me. She opened her mouth to say something but I didn't hear what she said. I noticed someone very familiar walk by… someone who shouldn't be in this village… someone who shouldn't be anywhere near Sasuke.

I thought about following him but he would kill me if I caught him. I turned to make my way into the restaurant to get Kakashi but he was already leaving, "Kakashi," I started.

He nodded, "I know." His eyes drifted to Sasuke who was following close behind him.

I nodded, I know he wants me to keep Sasuke as far away as possible.

Kakashi followed after the two intruders.

I stopped Sasuke, "Hey, how was lunch?"

He looked between Kakashi and me, "Uhh, short."

I nodded, "Right, why don't we go eat?"

His eyes shifted between Sakura and I, as if to say 'we-aren't-alone'.

I smiled at Sakura, "Sakura could join us!"

Sakura lit up, "Can I, Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared slightly at me for making the suggestion.

Before Sasuke could answer, someone called out for Sakura. She sighed, "I guess it'll have to be a raincheck."

I sighed in relief, "Well, that is a relief."

"Relief?" Sasuke asked, "You're the one trying to invite her."

I shrugged, "I figured it would be rude."

"And you care?"

He had me there.

"Either way, do you wanna get something to eat?" I asked, trying to keep him from being suspicious.

He sighed and nodded, "Sure."

We sat at the table he had with Kakashi. I worried for Kakashi all through lunch. I hadn't heard anything so the two haven't been detected yet. Is Kakashi watching them? Fighting them? Alerting the anbu?

As we ate I tried to channel some of Minori's personalities and talked about random things, how the food tasted, how my tea was too hot then too cold, and how the seat wasn't all that comfortable.

Sasuke sipped his tea with his browed raised at me before he finally shook his head, "Okay… that's enough, what's up with you? You're acting like your stupid teammate, has he rubbed off on you?"

I glared at him, "Hey, I'm not stupid… I just don't think we talk enough."

He rolled his eyes, "Seiray, what's going on?"

I sighed and tried to think fast, "I-I" What would be a good excuse, what will throw his suspicion elsewhere, "I'm scared we could end up apart again." It's not a lie and it's not something I wanted to admit but I could see it worked.

He looked surprised before he started to reach across the table, he stopped and looked around, "It's fine, Seiray. You can calm down."

I took a deep breath, making him think I was clearing those thoughts but I was just happy he dropped the suspicion.

My mind jumped back to Kakashi, is he okay?

Sasuke and I sat for a while longer before he sighed and stood, "I need to go to Kakashi's and talk to him. Do you want to go?"

I nodded, if he's home, it'll be a good thing. It'll mean this thing is dealt with.

We walked in silence to Kakashi's, the door was open. Sasuke looked at me before he we walked in. We heard voices coming from a room down the hall. We followed them into Kakashi's room where all of the Jonin stood in deep conversation surrounding Kakashi… who was lying in bed.

"Why is Kakashi sleeping?" Sasuke asked, looking between the Jonin and me, "And why are there Jonin here?"

I wanted to tell him he's not sleeping. I wanted to tell him what I think happened. His run in with our intruders didn't go well.

Before anyone could say anything, a chunin I didn't recognize ran in, "You guys! Itachi Uchiha is in the village! And he's looking for Naruto!"

My jaw dropped and I looked at Sasuke. He bolted out the door as fast as he could.


	41. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 41

I looked at chunin that ran in, I couldn't help but glare, "Do you realize what you've done?!" I wanted to punch him but I couldn't, I need to chase down Sasuke. And he's chasing down Naruto. Find Naruto I'll find Sasuke.

I ran down the hall and looked around the street, it's still bustling with people which means the whole village has caught wind that Itachi's here and he's already taken Kakashi out.

I tried to think, did I see Naruto this morning? I wasn't really paying attention this morning, I think I saw him at the ramen shop, with Jiraiya, the legendary sanin.

I quickly made my way to the ramen shop, "Ichiraku, I need your help! Have you seen Naruto and Jiraiya?"

He gave me a smile, "They were here this morning!"

"Do you know where they might have been going?" I asked, trying to make the urgency extremely apparent.

"Hmm," He rubbed his chin, "I think they said they were heading somewhere. Ahh, where was it they said they were going to? Oh! That outpost town ways out from the village!"

Yes! I know which way they probably went!

I tossed some money on the counter, "Save some ramen for me later!" I yelled as I ran out.

I ran as fast as I could to the outpost village, it's not too far. Luckily, I'm faster than Sasuke. But where in the village will they be? I've heard of the outpost village, there's a lot to do, mainly for Jiraiya, lots of women and womanizing.

But Naruto… he'd probably have Naruto sit aside rather than let him run amuck. I wouldn't put it passed him to say it was for training. My parents said Jiraiya isn't too serious sometimes.

I hope I make it before Sasuke does, maybe I can drag Itachi far, far, far away.

I finally made it to the village, it's full of people. How am I going to find Naruto?

I stopped someone who looked local, "Hi, I'm from Konoha, how many hotels are there in this town?"

The woman tapped her chin as she thought, "Well there are quite a few but not all of them take just anyone in. And I think there's only one with any vacancy, it's down the street past the game vendors."

I felt a wave of relief wash over me, "Thank you."

I took off, running as fast as I could to the hotel.

I thought about when Sasuke and I were young. When we would run all over the compound, his aunt gave us candy, and Itachi, Itachi gave us piggy back rides, he showed me how to throw a kunai. I always thought he was a good guy, I wanted him to be my brother, I looked up to him almost as much as Sasuke.

I can't imagine what Sasuke went through that night.

I finally made it to the hotel, I can sense Itachi, I know he's here. I think Sasuke is close behind, I can feel his chakra.

I made my way through the halls, following his chakra. It stopped, he probably found Naruto.

"Why don't we take a walk?" I froze, that voice brought back memories, most of them good.

I waited to hear Naruto respond but I heard footsteps instead. No! He cannot be listening to him!

I summoned one of my hounds quickly. I held my finger to mouth to tell Kazuki to keep quiet, "You need to find Jiraiya, let him know Itachi is here."

Kazuki nodded before he zipped off to get him.

"You know Itachi," Another voiced jumped in, "It would be a real hassle if he were to run away, maybe… I should cut off a limb." This guys' voice was pure evil, he would enjoy cutting off Naruto's leg.

I stepped out before anyone could make a move.

"Seiray," Itachi spoke, "How have you been since our last encounter?"

Naruto looked scared. The guy with Itachi raised a brow at me, "You know that little brat?"

I glared, "What the hell do you want with Naruto, Itachi?"

Itachi turned to me, his eyes as vacant as the last time I saw him. He looked me over before speaking, "It is none of your concern."

I grabbed a kunai out of my pouch, I don't think I would actually stand a chance against Itachi… well, I didn't think I could Neji either and I did.

The other guy lifted his giant sword, about to get defensive, but Itachi held his arm out, making him stop.

Itachi continued to look at me, "Are you sure you want to do this, Seiray?"

He talked to me as though I was a child and it pissed me off, just like it did when I actually was a child. The rage boiled inside of me, the way he spoke to me, the way he looked at me and what he did to Sasuke. He shouldn't be on this earth anymore.

I charged at Itachi, prepared for his block kick, I dodged it and punched him in the face. He stumbled back a bit but grabbed my hand throwing me to the wall.

I threw a shuriken to distract him while I swiped my leg across the floor to trip him, it almost worked but he jumped back.

I stood and I was about charge again but Itachi chuckled, "It's been a long time, Sasuke."

I turned and saw Sasuke, he glared, "Itachi Uchiha." His voice held so much malice.

I looked into Sasuke's eyes, they were red, "Well," The other guy smirked, "The Sharingan. And he looks an awful lot like you. Itachi, who is this kid?"

"He's my younger brother." Itachi said, without even looking at Sasuke.

I wish Sasuke hadn't been able to track us down.

"That's strange," He said, looking between Sasuke and Itachi, "Because the way I heard it the entire clan had been wiped out… by you."

I flinched at the thought of Itachi covered in his family's blood… Sasuke's family's blood.

"Itachi," Sasuke repeated, more malice than before if that was possible, "I hope you're ready to die."

My heart stopped, he's not ready for this fight. He and I both know he's not ready.

Itachi finally turned to Sasuke, opening his higher leveled Sharingan.

"It's just as you said brother," I felt Sasuke's chakra as he spoke, "I fostered my hatred for you all this time. I lived for one purpose, and that's to kill you!" He said as he formed the chidori.

He then charged straight at Itachi, I tried to jump in front of him, to stop him, he's not ready to fight Itachi, but Itachi pushed me to the ground before Sasuke could make contact.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand making the chidori miss.

I stared up, surprised. Did Itachi save me? No, he probably thought I was attacking.

Itachi squeezed Sasuke's arm, hard, making him scream out.

Naruto helped me up, "We gotta do something!" he said before making a hand sign, making his chakra flow around him.

He's right, we need to do something.

Before I could move the guy tagged along with Itachi spoke, "Hmm, this chakra, this must be the power of the nine tails."

Itachi sighed, "Enough of this," He said and he snapped Sasuke's wrist, making him scream out again.

My heart hurt hearing his scream.

"Alright! That's it!" Naruto screamed as he bit into his thumb, "Ninja art summoning!"

"Too slow," The tag along said as he sliced his sword through Naruto's chakra like it was butter.

My jaw dropped, his blade, it leeches chakra, he must be like Zabuza, one of the seven swords… crap.

I tried to think of a plan, maybe taijutsu will work, but two and mainly me, Naruto isn't the best with taijutsu and Sasuke is hurt.

The tag along raised his sword and began to thrust it to Naruto, before anyone could move, a puff of smoke appeared and the sword hit something metal.

When the smoke cleared, I saw Jiraiya with a woman over his shoulder and one of his toads. The toad protected Naruto.

"As you can see you have failed! I fall to no young lady's charm! Young ladies fall to me! I am Jiraiya! Ladies worship at my awesomeness!" He screamed, giving me a headache.

Naruto turned and immediately started screaming like he wasn't almost stabbed, "Oh don't give me that! One wink from a pretty lady and you turn to mush! You totally fell for the dirty tricks, Pervy Sage!"

Jiraiya sighed, "I really wish you wouldn't call me that in front of other people."

Did they forget we're in the midst of two dangerous guys, one of which just tried to kill Naruto?

I shook my head and blocked them out, looking back at Itachi and the Tag Along. I want to run to Sasuke but Itachi is standing in front of him, no chance in hell he'd let me anywhere near him.

I watched Tag Along speak but I didn't hear him, I'm worried about Sasuke.

"I know he's what you're after." I heard the last part of Jiraiya's speech.

He's got to be referring to Naruto. That's why Tag Along mentioned the nine tails. Their after him.

"That explains how Kakashi knew," Itachi finally spoke, "He learned it from you. You're right. Naruto is the prize the Akatsuki are after. And we will have him."

Naruto looked surprised. Sasuke looked angry. Itachi came back but it had nothing to do with him.

"No way you're getting Naruto." Jiraiya spoke, his voice stern.

"We'll see about that." Itachi responded, nonchalantly.

Jiraiya sat the girl Itachi had used to distract him against the wall, "You know this is very convenient. I can eliminate you both at the same time."

"Stay out of this." I heard Sasuke's voice, he sounded pained as he stood, "The only one who is going to eliminate him, is me!"

Sasuke…


	42. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 42

I recognized the determined look in Sasuke's eyes, I see when he wants to protect me and when he's training trying to achieve his goals.

Sasuke stared Itachi, hatred and pain mixed on his face, "Go away, you don't interest me at the moment." Itachi said, his voice cold.

Sasuke clenched his fist, "Well get interested!" He screamed as he ran at Itachi.

Itachi lifted his leg to kick him but I took the chance and swept my leg under him again, successfully tripping him.

Sasuke glared at me, "Stay out of this, Seiray!"

He went to punch Itachi while he down but Itachi kicked him back, knocking him against the far wall.

"Sasuke! No!" Naruto yelled raising his fist, "Damn you to hell!"

"No, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, "Butt out! Mind your own business!"

Naruto stopped like I did.

Sasuke pulled himself up, "I told you before! I've lived my whole life for this moment! This fight is mine!"

I saw the look in his eyes, the memory of that night, whatever he saw, it's playing in his head. I know it is. It's haunting him, torturing him as we speak.

He charged for Itachi again and I wanted to jump in but I know I shouldn't.

Itachi kneed Sasuke in the face, sending him flying back.

Naruto and I were both worried.

Sasuke tried to move, "I'm not finished, this fight is mine." He knew I wanted to step in. What's keeping him from letting me fight? Is he protecting me? Or is it his ego?

Ego.

"Have it your way," Itachi shrugs.

Jiraiya and I stood to back Sasuke up, but the Tag Along got in the way, "Uh huh, you heard him. It's his fight. It's none of our business, let's let the two of them sort it out."

Itachi walked over to Sasuke and they stared at each other for a moment before Sasuke tried to punch him. Itachi knocked him down and kept hitting him. Over and over.

I started to move toward him but Jiraiya stopped me, "Let him do this. We'll step in when we have to."

I felt the tears in my eyes, Sasuke, why do you have to be so stubborn?! Why can't you let me help? I love you. I don't want to see you hurt. I love you, we could do this together.

I looked at Sasuke's blood on the floor and now I understand. I understand why my parents didn't want this for me. The pain of seeing the one I love beaten to death, it's too much.

But I'm not my parents.

Itachi held Sasuke against the wall, "You're still too weak. You don't have enough hate… and you know something… you never will."

Itachi stared Sasuke in the eyes, Sasuke looked like he was being tortured by the look. I've heard of this, Tsukiyomi, he's making Sasuke live a nightmare over and over again.

Sasuke let out a blood curdling scream that shattered my heart.

"Sasuke!" I screamed out, trying to make my way to him but Jiraiya held me back as the tears fell.

"That does it!" Naruto yelled, "I'm through standing around!"

Naruto charged, Jiraiya tried to grab him but with me he couldn't, and Naruto got away. Jiraiya released me, and made a hand sign. Something began to form around us.

Toad mouth trap. I've heard of it; a toad has technically swallowed us. We're in the belly of a toad.

The side sort of absorbed Sasuke. Like it was protecting him. It gave me a feeling of relief. Maybe Itachi won't hurt him anymore.

Jiraiya warned them not to move, but I didn't completely listen. Sasuke looked like he need to be taken to the hospital. He needs help. I want to get Sasuke to help. Take him far from here and never let Itachi anywhere near him again.

But I know that'll never happen. If anything, this will just give Sasuke more fuel to hate Itachi and want to kill him.

This might even… it might even push him to Orochimaru.

Itachi stepped away from Sasuke, "Kisame, let's go."

Tag Along tried to follow but his sword was stuck in the throat, "Easier said than done!"

"No ninja has ever come out this jutsu alive!" Jiraiya boasted.

Kisame pulled free and they took off. Jiraiya tried to catch them with the flesh. I took my chance and ran after them. I took out a kunai. Maybe I can end this now.

Sasuke will hate me if I kill Itachi but I would rather have him walking around hating me then with Orochimaru, or worse, dead. I don't think I could take him dying.

Kisame saw me and swung his sword toward me, I ducked down, sliding under the blade. When Itachi was in reach, I thrust my kunai upward to his back, close to his spinal cord.

Itachi caught my wrist and squeezed like he had with Sasuke. I yelped when I heard the snap, I felt the joint in my wrist as he dislocated.

He grabbed my neck and threw me down to the ground, he leaned down by my ear and whispered, "Seiray, I'm only going to say this once. I'm growing tired of your interference. Do as my younger brother said, and stay out of it, or I'll do what I must."

I tried to struggle but the pain in my wrist and the lack of air flow to my lungs made it hard.

I saw him move to look me in the eyes. I turned my face away and closed my eyes I refuse to look at him. I won't look him in the eyes. He knows the darkest secret of my clan, I don't want to know what nightmare he'll make me endure.

"Have you ever…" He spoke, "Wondered why you look nothing like your parents?"

I froze. My parents? What could he possibly know anything about that?

Then I did it, I looked up at him.


	43. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 43

The world around me faded into blank walls. Itachi was gone, all I could feel was the pain in my wrist. The one Itachi snapped.

I pulled myself off of the ground, trying not to put too much weight on my wrist. I looked around, I think I know this room, I think this is my room, my old room. I'm not in the toads' belly, Sasuke is gone, Naruto and Jiraiya as well.

"Seiray!" My mothers' voice rang out, "Dinner is ready!"

Dinner? Why am I back home? Where is everyone?

I followed her voice into the kitchen, fighting between hoping I see her and hoping I don't.

No one is there.

I ran my and along the counter top. I don't miss this place. The fear, the fighting, the yelling, the lack of love. I don't miss a second of living here.

I heard a loud noise that made me jump. The door then slammed shut, "Seiray!" My father's voice boomed through the halls of the house, "Iruka informed me you missed most of your class today!" Another smash, he's throwing things around.

I cautiously made my way to the living room, no one was there. Nothing was tossed around. Everything was the same.

I tried to make my way back to my room but I couldn't move. My legs were frozen. I looked around, maybe someone had me in a jutsu, but no one is around.

The room suddenly got really dark around me.

"Welcome home, Seiray." I heard Itachi's voice come from nowhere.

I opened my mouth to yell some profanity at him but no sound came out of my mouth. I struggled to move but I couldn't. I could feel myself start to panic. I tried to calm myself down. Panicking won't do anything for me.

Is this a nightmare? I must be unconscious in the toad belly. Itachi might've even killed me, this could be my own personal hell.

Suddenly, I felt pain in my lower back and I was pushed forward to my knees. I tried to turn and look over my shoulder to see who kicked me but I still couldn't move.

The person grabbed my hair, yanking my head back before slamming it into the floor.

It felt like my brain rattled in my head. It made me dizzy and the room began to spin.

"Worthless."

"Pathetic."

"Not worth the Yuzna name."

"We could never love a worthless child like you."

"No one could ever love you."

My parent words echoed through the room and every word stung.

I was then lifted off the ground by my hair and dragged into a room. I tried to get out but they were quicker, they slammed the door in my face and I heard the locks click.

My body pushed itself off the ground and ran my fist into the door, I started screaming, "Let me out!"

My stomach growled, I'm hungry. My parents used to put me in here without dinner when I was younger to punish me. But Sasuke always rescued me. He'd come to the window and pull me out and take me to his house and his mom would feed me and his father would grouch that I was another mouth he didn't need to be feeding.

Sometimes he brought Itachi, Itachi used to be a good guy. He used to get so angry when my parents did that to me. He wanted to defend me. But, obviously, that was before.

I looked at the window, hoping Sasuke would be there. But he isn't, he isn't coming. This is my hell.

Hours seemed to go by and the hunger grew.

I laid on the ground and hugged my knees to my chest. I wanted to cry.

When I opened my eyes, I was back in my room. I sat up and looked around. How did I get back here? Why am I back here?

"Seiray!" My mother's voice rang out, "Dinner is ready."

I started to stand but stopped, if I go out there, I won't find anything and then someone I couldn't see would beat me up and throw me in a room where I'll starve.

I huddled up on the ground and held my knees to my chest.

The door to my room smashed open, "Seiray!" My father's voice boomed against the walls, "Iruka informed me you missed most of your classes today!"

I tried to run from him but he caught me by the hair and threw me to the ground. He grabbed my hair and dragged me to the hellish room, throwing me against the wall.

I stayed there for hours until I was back in my room.

I pulled myself up and made my way to the front door. Maybe if I can get out of here it will stop the cycle.

I pulled the front door open but before I could get out, I was kicked back in. My father yelled about my classes again and he beat me and dragged me to my prison.

It played over and over, the same result. I was thrown in the prison to starve, called horrible names, and I was beaten over and over.

How do I stop this? How can I stop this circle of pain?

*Minori's P.O.V.*

I stared up at the sky. It's such a nice today. Today's been a good day despite the recent events with the Hokage.

I sat on a bench near the gate watching kids play at the park, everything is going on like nothing has happened. Like funeral never happened.

It's kind of nice.

I took a sip of my tea and I couldn't help but smile, I'm just in such high spirits today. Nothing could ruin my mood today, not even Seiray and her sour puss moods.

I stared into my tea, where is Seiray?

My thought was interrupted when I heard multiple gasp surround me.

"Help! We need help over here! Medics! Old guy from Ichiraku, anybody, help!" I recognized that voice, that voice belongs to one of those kids on Kakashi's team, one of Seiray's friends.

Then I heard the whispers around me, "Oh my, is that Jiraiya? Is that Sasuke on his shoulder? What happened? And who is that girl?"

Something must've happened, Seiray won't be happy.

"Her hair…"

Must be the Sakura girl Seiray isn't a fan of.

"That white hair, she's from the Yuzna clan."

I froze.

White hair?

Yuzna?

I didn't want to look but I had to.

Jiraiya was walking with Sasuke slumped over his shoulder and Seiray under his arm. Her hair swayed with each step he took, she's not conscious.

I felt my heart stop. My body went cold. What… what happened?

I dropped my tea and ran as fast as I could to Jiraiya's side, "What happened? What the hell happened?" I felt the panic set in.

Jiraiya set her in my arms, "She fought Itachi, she sustained a significant amount of trauma, we need to get her to the hospital."

I took off before he could even finish the sentence.

I paced back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital, they took her back and are trying to heal her wounds and bring her out of the coma.

I was so panicked I didn't notice anyone walking by.

"Hi we heard our daughter was here."

"What's your daughter's name?"

"Seiray. Seiray Yuzna."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Her parents are here.

"What?" I asked, sarcasm heavy in my voice, "You don't care about her until she's in the hospital? Award for parents of the year goes to…"

They turned, obviously unhappy that I had the audacity to speak, "Who are you to be here? Who are you to her?"

"I'm more family than you two ever were." I spat back, trying not to let my anger boil over.

"I'm sorry," The nurse spoke up, the way she said I'm sorry made my heart race, it's the same way everyone told me I'm sorry after my teammates death, "But, she's still in surgery."

I let out the air I didn't even know I was holding in.

Her parents looked at each other, "Should we stay?"

"No." I answered for her father.

They glared at me before turning back to each other, "This isn't what we signed up for."

I opened my mouth to ask about her statement but Jiraiya walks out and I would rather get answers then talk to these pathetic excuses for human beings.

I followed Jiraiya out to the street, "Jiraiya, what happened? Why was she anywhere near Itachi Uchiha?"

Jiraiya sighed and ran his fingers through his ponytail, "My guess is she was trying to protect Sasuke who wanted to fight Itachi. Itachi used his Tsukiyomi on her, she's been out ever since."

I wanted to ask more questions but that blonde, Naruto, joined us, "Hey, Seiray is out of surgery, they set her up in a room, she hasn't woken up yet, but the doctor wants to talk to you."

I nodded and walked back, glaring at her parents huddled in the corner like they're talking about a conspiracy.

As I passed the nurse I grabbed her arm, "I'm Seiray Yuzna's teammate and sensei, don't let those two anywhere near her. That's an order."

She nodded and continued her work, it didn't look like she particularly liked them so I'm confident she'll listen.

I walked into her room and it felt like everything around me came crashing down. She laid there, hooked up to various machines, but she looked like she was sleeping. Like at any moment she'll open her eyes and call me a creep for watching her sleep.

My heart breaks when she doesn't move.

"Minori?"

I nodded at the doctor but I couldn't take my eyes off of Seiray, "Yes, that's me."

"Well," He sighed, "We assessed Seiray's condition and have done everything we could at the moment, but I'm afraid she isn't waking up anytime soon. She, along with Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha, only have one hope."

"What's that?" I asked, my voice vacant of emotion.

"Lady Tsunade, she's one of the legendary sanin, master Jiraiya has already volunteered to go find her and bring her back. If your partner has any chance of surviving the trauma done from her battle, it's Lady Tsunade."

The doctor put a supportive hand on my shoulder before he walked away.

I pulled up a chair next to Seiray and grabbed her hand, squeezing tightly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

I could feel the tears gathering, "Please… please Seiray, I can't…" I choked on my words.

"I can't lose you too."


	44. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 44

A few days have gone by since Master Jiraiya and Naruto took off to find Lady Tsunade. A part of me wishes I had gone with, I might've been of some use to them. But I couldn't. I couldn't go. What if Seiray woke up while I was gone? What if, by some miracle, she woke up, that could happen… right?

"How is she doing?"

I pulled my eyes from to Seiray to look at Sakura. She comes and checks on her on her way to see Kakashi and Sasuke.

"No change." I say, looking back at Seiray. We both have been hoping they would wake up.

"Naruto will be back soon!" She said, hope in her voice, "I know he will be!"

I nodded but didn't say anything, I heard her footsteps fade as she made her way down to see Kakashi and Sasuke.

Hours go by but it felt like days.

"Hey," I heard Iruka's soft voice, "Still no change?"

I shook my head and sat back, I'm tired.

"How long have you been here?"

I shrugged, "I lost track of time." I said, honestly.

I felt his hand on my shoulder, "Minori," His voice was supportive, "Maybe you should go home, get some rest. Seiray would hate to know you just sat here."

He's right.

I could practically here her calling me lazy and threatening to kick me. But I shook my head, "I can't. Someone has to stay with her."

"I can stay with her." I heard Sakura's voice, "I don't mind."

"I didn't know you and Seiray had become friends." Iruka said, shocked.

She smiled fondly at Seiray, "She and I aren't too close but I like her."

Iruka gave me a warm smile, "See? You can go. We can sit with her, she won't be alone."

I fought with the decision. Should I go? They should be able to sit with her for a while. I can come back immediately, after a nap and shower.

I pulled myself up and gave Seiray one last look before I left. I'll be back. I promise.

*Sakura's P.O.V.*

I sat in Minori's seat, I feel for Minori. I know how worried he is about her, just like I'm worried about Sasuke.

I want to know how this happened.

All I know is what Naruto told me. Seiray came to help Sasuke fight his brother. If Seiray hadn't been there, things might've been worse. She sent for Jiraiya. Naruto and Sasuke could've gotten hurt so much worse.

I reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing, "Thank you, Seiray."

*Minori's P.O.V.*

My nap was surprisingly revitalizing. But cut short by the loud banging coming from my front door.

I begrudgingly made my way to the door, "What?"

When I pulled the door open I saw the blonde, Naruto. He was jumping up and down and he looked excited. My heart began to beat faster, he's back and he looks happy, does that mean…?

Before I could finish my thought, he grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him, "Come on!"

He dragged me to the Hokage's office where we ran into the third's grandson, my heart hurt for him.

I stayed back while he and Naruto talked, I heard him say the fifth Hokage has come to take her place. The fifth? I didn't know we had someone in mind for the fifth.

Konohamaru ran off, clearly upset someone is taking his grandfather's spot.

Naruto began to make his way into the office when a blonde woman came out with another woman carrying a pig. Naruto immediately jumped into her face, "Hey, grandma! Come on you have something to do!"

She blinked at him, "I do?"

He growled in anger, "You have to go heal Seiray, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Bushy Brows."

My eyes widened, "You're Lady Tsunade?"

She gave me a confident smirk, "That's me! And I forgot, okay. Let's go."

We made our way to the hospital and she went into Seiray's room first. Iruka stepped out to give us some room.

"You can do this? Can't you?" I asked, nervous this might fail and Seiray will never wake up.

"I'll do my best." She said, kindly.

Tsunade put her hand on Seiray's head and her hand began to glow.

I could feel my heart starting to race. Please, please, Seiray, open your eyes. I can't lose you too. I lost Aiko, I lost Isamu. I don't think I could take losing you too.

"Why is it taking so long?" I asked, slightly panicking.

Tsunade opened her mouth but before she could say anything we heard, "Patience has never been your virtue."

Seiray's raspy voice made my heart jump.

Naruto started to jump around, screaming at Lady Tsunade to move on to the next room.

Once it was just us, she sat up. I watched her run her fingers through her hair as she sighed.

I stepped closer to her, taking a seat.

She slowly lifted her eyes to mine, I never thought I would miss those blue eyes. I couldn't help myself, I pulled her into a hug. I squeezed her tightly, I don't want to let her go, if I do, she might disappear again.

I waited for her to say something, push me away, but she didn't. She just sat there.

I sat back down, "How do you feel?"

She sighed, "I don't know."

"What…" I took a deep breath, "What happened?"

She shook her head, "I really don't want to talk about it."

I nodded, I understand. The doctor had said this was more mental trauma than physical.

I sat with her for a while longer. The doctor said she could go home tomorrow if she felt up to it.

She looked relieved when the doctor said she could go home, "Thank goodness, I don't like hospitals."

I couldn't help but smirk, "Why don't I go grab you some clothes? I can get you something to eat while I'm out."

She sheepishly rubbed her stomach, "That… that would be great."

I jumped up and took off. The faster I go the faster I'll be back.

*Seiray's P.O.V.*

Minori finally left. I sat against the wall and pulled my knees to my chest, my parents words echoed through my head. Repeatedly. And Itachi's, my parents? I know I don't look like them, but that means nothing, right?

"Hey."

I looked up and saw Sasuke leaning against the door. He wore hospital issued pants and shirt. He must've been in the same situation I have been.

"Hey." I replied.

He walked in and sat on the edge of my bed, "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged, "How about you?"

He shrugged, "I watched my parents die, over and over." His voice was low, dark, and angry, "My damn brother."

"I went through the abuse I suffered growing up, over and over." I said, hiding my face.

I felt the bed shift as he sat closer to me, "Seiray." I didn't want to look up, I couldn't.

Before I could say anything, I felt his arms wrap around me tightly. He squeezed. I broke down. The tears began to flow.

"Shh. It's okay." He whispered in my ear.

He held me until the tears stopped. I pulled away from him and sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what you went through."

He nodded, wiping away my tears, but he didn't say anything.

I grabbed his hand, squeezing, "I promise, I will do everything in my power to make sure I help you kill your brother. I will."

He looked into my eyes before he pulled me to him, pressing his lips to mine. He didn't taste like tea this time, I think apples. But his lips are still soft, the kiss still makes my heart race.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and I hugged him tightly.

He pulled away from me, "When do you get out?"

"Tomorrow."

He rolled his eyes, "I don't know if you should train me now, I'm leaving now. Maybe I am stronger than you." His voice was laced with sarcasm, he's trying to make me laugh.

I couldn't help but crack a smile, "Sasuke, I love you."

"I love you too." He said as he kissed my forehead, "Get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded and laid back in bed. I watched him walk out. I'm surprised he's okay. He lived the worst night of his life over and over again.

I could feel the fear deep down. Maybe this is going push him to Orochimaru. Maybe this is going to be what it takes to really take him away from me. Forever.


	45. How Can You Love an Avenger? Chapter 45

After a few days, I was feeling more like myself and Minori was finally starting to lay off. He's been over my shoulder every chance he can. He's like a monkey on my shoulder.

I was walking through the village, feeling free for once. Minori's off getting better acquainted with our new Hokage. So, I'm free to wonder about and breathe.

"Hey! Seiray!" I heard Naruto. He stood by Sasuke and Sakura waving his arms like a dork.

I haven't seen Sasuke since that night at the hospital when I promised to help him kill his brother. I know I said that out of anger and slightly because I'm hoping it'll entice him to stay here instead of going after Orochimaru for power.

I waved as I walked over, "Hey Naruto, what's up?"

He smiled proudly, "Just finished a mission because I'm an awesome ninja! Believe it!"

I couldn't help but crack a smile.

Naruto suddenly got a sly smile on his face, "Hey, you guys wanna see it, don't ya?"

We all raised our eyebrows.

"I'd say it's time." Naruto stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"For what?" Sasuke asked, slightly irritated.

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about," He said as he got in Sakura's face with a flashlight, "Kakashi sensei's real face."

Sakura screamed and punched Naruto, "What's the matter with you?!"

I couldn't help but giggle, getting Sasuke's attention.

He made his way to me, "Please, this is lame. We finished todays mission. I'm out of here."

Sakura made gooey eyes at him, "Yeah you're totally right."

I raised my brow at her, her smile kept twitching. I think she's actually interested.

Naruto glared at Sasuke before smirking, "What if he has lips…" Sasuke froze mid step, "Like a blimp."

I watched Sasuke's face, he's obviously picturing it. He the shuddered like a cold chill went down his spine. I think Naruto is enticing him. I think one more push and he's got him.

Naruto giggled, "Or maybe, buck teeth."

Sasuke straightened up and gave me a wigged out look, I'm guessing that image is no better than the previous one.

Naruto smiled. He knows he has Sasuke's full attention.

Sasuke tried to get his full composure back as he turned back and walked toward Naruto, "What do you have in mind?"

Naruto started to snicker and scheme then he looked at me, "Seiray, are you in?"

I smiled, "Not a chance but I will tag along. This I gotta see."

The three of them tracked Kakashi down and invited him to Ichiraku's for some ramen.

"Well," Kakashi said as he got his ramen, "The three of you treating me to lunch, and Seiray, are you in on whatever it is?"

I shook my head and smiled, "I'm here for the show."

Sasuke shot me a 'keep-quiet' look.

Kakashi looked around, "I wouldn't be surprised if it snowed on me," He blocked from above, he relaxed, "Or something like that." He flinched as he grabbed his chopsticks.

Wow, he really doesn't trust his team.

He began to drag down his mask but before he could fully pull it down we heard, "Sasuke!"

I was pushed back as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke tussled with Ino and Choji.

Shikamaru helped me up, "What's their deal?"

I dusted myself off, "They're obsessed with seeing Kakashi's face."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "What a drag."

Kakashi looked over, "That was good! Huh? Is something wrong?"

I was slightly shocked, that was fast.

The counter girl giggled as she stared at Kakashi, she saw his face and she liked it.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke got wide eyes, "Okay, now I'm curious!" They said, all together.

This is getting interesting.

After Kakashi left, Naruto growled, "That's it! Nothing is gonna keep me from seeing his face!"

"Yeah, but how?" Sakura asked, skeptically.

I shook my head, "Do you actually have any ideas?"

Naruto got a devious look on his face, "Don't you worry, we'll see it one way or another."

Sakura punched him again, "I'm asking you how?! You stupid little troll!"

Naruto rubbed his head, "Alright smarty pants, how do you propose we do it?"

Sakura stopped, she didn't expect Naruto to ask her, "Well, uh…"

"We'll just tail him all day," Sasuke shrugged, "He's bound to take off the mask at one point."

I shook my head, are they really going to follow their sensei all day? I guess I'm no better, I'm following them.

Sakura lit up, "Oh Sasuke! You're so smart!"

Naruto glared, "Oh yeah, good plan, captain obvious."

Sakura threatened him some more as I smiled at Sasuke, "I can't believe you're intrigued by this."

He shrugged, "It's something to do for an afternoon. It's not like I actually care."

I nodded but I don't believe him.

We trailed Kakashi all over the village as he shopped, looked at books, and then gushed over a movie release.

After a while I got bored and sat up in a tree and watched them trail him through the streets.

I had to hold back my laughter as he snuck up on them after they lost him. He's good, he knows what's going on.

And the bugged outlook on Sasuke's face was priceless, I wish I had a camera.

Kakashi bid them a farewell and went on his way.

Naruto grumbled, "How did he figure out we were tailing him?"

"Maybe there are too many of us." Sakura offered.

I shook my head, "If you guys were better at hiding, numbers wouldn't matter. But you guys aren't exactly discreet, shadowing is an art."

Naruto smiled at Sakura, "Maybe you've forgotten all of your techniques."

She immediately punched him.

"Seiray's right, we should shadow him," Sasuke shrugged, "It'll be good practice, but we should do it solo this time."

Sakura got all mushy again, I rolled my eyes. If only she knew he's taken. I feel kind of bad. She's a good person.

Naruto was the first to tail him.

Sasuke, Sakura, and I got some tea as we waited.

It wasn't long before Naruto walked back up, "He, uh, got away."

I couldn't help but let out a laugh as Sakura called him clumsy.

Sasuke called him an idiot.

I put a supportive hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, Naruto, I'm sure they won't do any better."

Sakura stood, "We'll see about that!"

She took off to find him and Naruto sat with me and Sasuke, drinking Sakura's tea.

Sakura was back within an hour. She nervously scratched her cheek, "He slipped me."

Sasuke and Naruto dropped their heads.

I smiled and drank the last of my tea, "Well, Sasuke. Looks like it's your turn!"

He stood, "I've got this." He stood by me, "Coming?"

I smiled, "Sure, I'd like to see you fail up close." I teased.

Sasuke and I found Kakashi eating at a dumpling stand, Sasuke pulled me aside, "So, you think you're better than us, prove it. Help me."

I shook my head, "I'm only an observer. Just because I love you doesn't mean I'll help you cheat."

He glared at me, "Thanks a lot. So much for love."

I softly kissed his headband, "I do love you. Now, pay attention or you'll lose him."

I pulled myself up in a tree and made myself comfortable.

Kakashi ate with Kurenai and Asuma for a while and after they departed he stayed.

After ten minutes, I had to stifle my laughter as Sasuke complained he hadn't moved. Kakashi left with Kurenai and Asuma, giving Sasuke the slip.

Sasuke gave me a funny look, "Why are you laughing?"

I bit my lip, "I'm not laughing."

He looked between me and the statue of Kakashi, "It's not him, is it?"

I shook my head.

He rolled his eyes and grumbled as he walked back to the tea hut.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll catch you guys later."

Sasuke grabbed my arm before I could get too far away, "Later, we'll train?"

I nodded and kissed him softly, the taste of tea still on his lips made me smile, "We'll train."

As I made it home, Minori was sitting on the couch looking displeased.

I sat beside him, "What's up?"

He tapped his foot on the ground, "We have a mission tomorrow."

I sighed, "Awesome! My first mission since my coma, I'm in. What is it?"

He pouted, "We're assisting team 7."

I covered my mouth, "Oh, well."

Minori hates them. He hates Sasuke, he hates Kakashi, and he's indifferent about Sakura and Naruto.

The next morning, we met team 7 at the gate.

Sakura smiled and waved, "Hey Seiray, what are you guys up to?"

Minori grumbled as he stood to the side. I rolled my eyes, "The drama king and I are going with you guys."

Minori stuck his tongue out at me.

"Mature." I said, blandly.

As we took off Minori stayed by me, "Do we really have to do this?"

I shrugged, "You're the one who accepted the mission. You didn't have too. We're going to a farm; just think of all the animals you can play with."

He glared at me, "What's your point? Do you think I'm a child?"

"There will probably be horses." I pointed out, "And pigs."

He smiled, "Do you think the farmer will let me play with them?!"

"Point proven."

His smile fell, "Go back to your coma." He said like a parent sending a child to the corner.

I faked a smile. Minori doesn't know what that was like for me. I still haven't told him what I had to endure.

When we finally made it to the farm, they treated us to a lavish dinner. I sat by Sasuke and Minori sat by me at the end of the table.

I leaned closer to Sasuke, "So, are you guys still bent on seeing Kakashi's face?"

He nodded but kept a straight face.

Minori sipped his water as Kakashi prepared to take a bite, "What's wrong with you three? You haven't gotten ready to eat."

Naruto said nothing, instead he grabbed the tea and flung it at Kakashi claiming it was an accident. Kakashi grabbed the table to cover himself and deflect the tea pot.

It instead splashed all over me and Minori.

We both glared at Kakashi and Naruto.

"I may not be able to beat down Kakashi but I sure as hell can kick your ass, Naruto." I seethed.

Naruto gulped.

I felt Sasuke pat my hand, telling me to calm down.

I stood and growled, "I'm going to the baths."

I relaxed against the rocks for a while before Sakura joined me. She looked sad.

"What's up?" I sighed.

"I wanted to see Kakashi's face too but with this springs I'm out of the loop." She sank in the water.

We heard Naruto and Sasuke talking.

I stood and grabbed a towel, "Let's see if we can sneak a peek."

We both leaned against the fence and tried to peek. We couldn't see a thing.

I sighed and gave up, "I'm going to bed." I said, leaving Sakura to her spying.

I walked back in and got dressed. When I went back to the dining hall I saw Minori sipping tea, "What's up pouty?"

He glared, "I hate Kakashi. He's an arrogant jerk."

I raised my brow and sat beside him, "Why don't you like Kakashi?"

He sighed and sat forward, swishing his tea in his cup, "He was there that night."

"What night?"

It took me a minute of staring at him to realize what night he meant.

I raised my brows, "Really? You never told me that."

He sat back, "He's the only reason I'm alive… to be honest."

I wanted to put a supportive hand on his shoulder but I don't think I should, "What happened?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Kakashi got caught up with something so he wasn't there when I screwed everything up and when he finally showed up, he said it was my fault and it would never have happened had he been there."

My jaw dropped, "I can't imagine Kakashi would do that."

He nodded, "He was different then. He's changed, even apologized for what happened, but I never let it go. I blamed myself for the longest time and when I realized I may have played a part but it wasn't completely my fault I blamed him for making me feel that way."

I frowned, "I'm so sorry."

He shrugged, "This is my demon to bear."

He stood and stretched, "I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

I nodded and waved.

He smiled as he made his way through the halls, "We each have our own rooms!"

I smiled, he's the only one who could be sad one minute and happy the other.

After a while Naruto and the rest came in and we each said good night and went to our separate rooms. My room was between Naruto and Minori's. Sakura's was on the other side of Minori and Kakashi and Sasuke were at the end of the hall.

I laid down in bed and thought of Sasuke. He and I haven't spent a lot of time together recently. I kind of miss him. I miss the taste of tea from his kiss.

Maybe I should sneak over to his room…?

No, I couldn't. I shouldn't. What if someone sees me? Or if they barge into his room in the morning.

I tossed and turned for a while before I laid flat.

You know what? Screw it. So, what if someone sees, I don't care.

I pushed back my covers and tiptoed to the door. I pulled it open and looked before completely stepping out.

Crap. I forgot which one was his room.

I think it was the one on the end. I hope it is.

I walked as quietly as I could to the end of the hall, I knocked quietly and heard nothing. I decided to try the door. Maybe he didn't lock it.

I opened the door quietly, preying it didn't creak.

I smiled as I saw Sasuke snuggled in bed.

His eyes slowly fluttered open, "Seiray? What's wrong?"

I shook my head as I shut the door, "Nothing."

We stared at each other for a few seconds before he pushed the blankets back and made room for me to lay down. I smiled and curled up beside him. I felt him wrap his arms around me and he nuzzled his face into my neck.

I rubbed his arm gently, "Goodnight."

"Hn." He replied, squeezing me.

The next morning, I woke up and got dressed but Sasuke looked like a mess.

"What happened to you?"

He glared at the wall, "I couldn't sleep. Kakashi is driving me nuts!"

I smiled and lightly kissed his cheek before I slipped out and made my way back to my room.

It wasn't long before we had to start our day on the farm, doing small chores and fixing things around here and there.

Minori and I got sent around back to fix the chicken coops. It took us a good hour before we agreed to join the rest.

As we made our way to the front we saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura tied up and three random guys hanging from a rope.

Minori and I looked at each other, "Uhh, what did we miss?"

I looked at Sasuke and he's beyond angry.

Kakashi finally let them loose and we decided to make our way back home.

The entire walk Naruto complained about not seeing Kakashi's face. I rolled my eyes, "If you want to know so badly just ask." Such children.

Naruto stared blankly at me, "I didn't even think of that."

He ran to catch up with Kakashi, "Hey, sensei! What do you have under that mask?"

Kakashi looked surprised, "Huh? You want to see what's under my mask?"

They all three nodded.

"Why didn't you just ask in the first place? Under this mask is…" He said as he began to drag down his mask, "Another mask! Pretty cool huh!"

They all fell over.

"Fucking jerk." I heard Minori grumble.

I had to cover my mouth as I laughed.

This is quite ending to a mission.


End file.
